Looking For You
by Somethingalltogether
Summary: "Are you a dom?" Mr. Grey jerked and stepped one foot back. She is a virgin sub in training. He is the strong dominant she wished to find her but nothing is ever easy for these two. It is going to be one heck of a journey full of an obsessive Christian and a reluctant Ana.
1. Chapter One

The tall leggy blonde that ushered me into my current private hell opened the door with a tight smile that didn't reach her eyes. I struggled to remember her name but my attention was once again captured by the man with grey eyes that did not waver from my form.

"Cancel it."

'What was he canceling?' I wondered. Blood rushed to my checks and bloomed across my chest as it slowly dawned on me that I had overspent the allotted time with Mr. Grey. "Please don't, Sir. I have other appointments to keep."

'What a bold faced lie,' I thought.

His eyes narrowed slightly but still waved the blonde away. "Give me a few more moments with you. I'm curious."

Alarm rushed through me; tension coiled in my shoulders. I felt as if I was being hunted. Wide eyed, I gathered my belongings and quickly stood to leave. Exasperated that I behaved as a wounded animal, I channeled my inner Kate.

"Nothing to be curious about. I'm pretty simple."

Mr. Grey stood but didn't take a step forward. I was grateful for this small mercy. He made me want to flee his dominating presence.

A lazy smile stretched his mouth. "I doubt that, Miss Steele. Since you have pressing places to be, why don't we continue our conversation later? There is a new restaurant that opens tonight. I will pick you up at 7."

My eyebrows pinched together at his demanding tone. I couldn't even look in his face. "I'm sorry, Sir. I will not be in Seattle this evening. I thank you for your time. Good bye."

I turned on my heel and made a bee line for the door. I knew he was following not by the sound of his foot falls. Those were silent. I knew because I felt his presence burn into my side. I almost made it to the door but a large hand reached out and grasped the knob. He didn't open it for me. I shifted my body away from him and peered through my bangs into his eyes.

He looked flustered as if he didn't know what to make of this turn of events. I bit into my lip and watched his eyes travel my face before finally resting on my lips. He leaned slightly into me, his eyes never leaving my lips. "I will be conferring your degree within the next few weeks. Will you have a free night then?"

Shocked at his pursuit, I blurted the first thing that came to me. "Not really. Between work, finals, and moving I won't be able to get away."

His eyes snapped to mine and I could see alarm creep into them.

"Moving?" Mr. Grey questioned.

I lowered my eyes to his tie feeling a sense of forbidding slip into the back of my mind. He wasn't going to let me leave till he knew. "To Seattle," I whispered. "I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. I must be going now."

He smiled. His hand was still on the door knob blocking me from a quick escape. "Are you intimidated by me?"

My eyes snapped back to his face while tension fill me. My mouth dried and gaped but no sound came out. It was as I thought when I first stumbled in his office. A shiver of excitement laced with fear jolted me out of my silence. He was the most handsome man of my acquaintance. Excitement was natural.

"Are you a dom?"

Mr. Grey jerked and stepped one foot back, I swore his eyebrows were about to touch his hairline. Shit. Surprise conveyed in every aspect of his being, he comically gaped at me. His hand had fallen from the door. I took the opportunity almost flying out of his office red faced and heavily breathing. Stupid me. High profiled Doms don't like surprises.

I made it to the elevator before his office door opened and Mr. Grey stormed out. The look of determination on his face terrified me. His assistants scrambled to appease their god but he had only me in his sight. I could feel drops of sweat trickle down my clammy back.

The Lord has blessed me today with another act of mercy. A ping sound announced the arriving elevator and I rushed into its safe haven. I pressed the ground floor button as Mr. Grey reached the waiting room. He reared to his full height as the door begins to close.

"Miss Steele."

"Sir."

The doors shut and I leaned forward to press my face against the cool metal. I can almost taste freedom. I looked up and see a camera. Shit. I may have to literally run out of Grey House.

I mentally prepare myself for a battle that may await me at the ground floor. Physically I can do nothing but pray I'm quicker than whatever goon I know he has waiting to intercept me. It is a third small mercy that no one else boards the elevator with me. The silence is deafening but welcome. I need time to prepare.

Another ping awoke me out of my trance and the ground floor has arrived. I stepped out and observe my surroundings without pause in my gait. I need to act fast. I spy two black suited beasts headed my way and I pick up my pace. Luck is with me today. A whole group of people dressed in their finest unload out of an adjacent elevator giving me the cover I needed to escape. I make it out the front door and head down the street using my petit height as camouflage in a sea of well dressed giants.

Freedom at last.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note: Did I ever mention how I HATE that people think that a CEO can just drop everything and run off into the distance? He has a reputation to maintain. Can't be a loose cannon. Now off to Christian's mind. **

I knew she'd be the perfect little sub when she fixed her eyes on my tie. My cock twitched in delight. "Are you intimidated by me?"

Her blue cornflower eyes flew to mine. Stunning. Absolutely fucking stunning. Her mouth parted and pleasure shot through my groin. I wanted to tell her to kneel but it was too soon. All my thoughts flew out the window at her next words.

"Are you a dom?"

I died and went to heaven. I felt my body sway under the weight of this revelation. She was familiar with this lifestyle. I briefly closed my eyes in pure satisfaction but opened them to an empty room. My little quarry had escaped. I stood stunned. Had I mistaken this happy turn of events? Was she not pleased to find a dom that was as handsome as I and rich as Midas? Did she already have a dom? Fuck me running.

Ripping open the door, I strode into hallway ignoring my fumbling blonde employees. Andrea tried to catch my attention but Miss Steele had turned her perfect little sub self around and stood next to the elevator like a wounded deer. I could almost taste her. The need to get her to sign a contract with me was overwhelming my mind.

As quick as I was, I just barely made it to the antechamber before she slipped into the elevator. I rose to my full height and glowered down upon her beautiful face. Miss Steele defied me. She was nervous. Good.

"Miss Steele," I begun to say.

"Sir." Her timid voice cut me off and went straight to my cock.

The doors silently close. My body hummed with need and anger. She'll be sore for a week after I have her tonight. I turned and watched my PAs cringe. "TAYLOR!"

Taylor marched out of his office with a look of concern. I made my way to Andrea. "I need Miss Steele's NDA and get Welch to order a background check. I need it on my desk in 30 minutes."

"Miss Steele?"

I narrowed my eyes with impatience. "Yes, Miss Steele. Petite brunette that just left. Did you not fucking see her?"

Andrea looked over at PA #2, Olivia I vaguely recall. "I thought that was Miss Kavanagh. I have the NDA that Olivia emailed her."

I just stared. Both Andrea and Olivia rocked back on their feet waiting for the outburst. My hands turned into fists, my mouth set into a grimace, my eyes closed at the sheer stupidity that was before me. My voice shook with rage. "Taylor, prevent her from leaving GEH. Bring her back to me. Now."

Taylor snapped into action talking into his cell phone, no doubt reaching the main desk at the first ring.

Eyes now open to stare at my two ridiculously overpaid doormats; I leveled my best glower upon their terrified visages. "Olivia, pack your things and get out."

I paused at Andrea's face. She has put up with _being_ my office manager for years. I count backwards from ten. "I'll deal with you later. Get yourself a new assistant."

I turned and walked back into my sanctuary to eagerly await Miss Steele's arrival. My desk beckoned me and I slipped into my chair. Hands folded before me and dick at full mast, I lost myself imaging new scenes with the seemly innocent Miss Steele. A knock at the door catches my attention and I rose to greet my visitor while adjusting my massive hard on to a less noticeable position.

Taylor entered alone. I could feel my hackles raise.

"Where is she?" I ground out between clenched teeth.

Ever stoic, even Taylor flinched at the venom in my voice. "Miss Steele evaded security in the lobby. Sawyer followed her out into the street but she was lost in the crowd. I took the liberty to find a vehicle registered in her name. It is nowhere near GEH."

I let out the breath I've been holding trying to convince myself that Taylor has been a model employee over the years. Counting back from ten now. Fucking Flynn.

"I want that background check on Miss Steele now. I want to know her next move. I want to know where she works and when she works. Get me a blank NDA and sub contract and have Gail pack an overnight bag for both of us. We leave for Portland as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir." Taylor nodded and left.

'Well played, little Anastasia,' I thought as I leaned back into my chair. Head thrown back, I sighed and closed my eyes to conjure her image before me. My cock twitched as much as my palms. First things first. Should I spank her before I ram my dick down her throat or vice versa?

Decisions...decisions...

I'm pulled from my musing by a telephone ring. I place it on speaker. "What?" I ask briskly.

I could almost hear Andrea shrinking at her desk. "Mr. Grey, sir, Mrs. Lincoln has arrived for your 4pm appointment. Shall I send her in?"

Damn it. I had forgotten about her. I answered Andrea an affirmative in a clipped tone. My pride and joy deflated at the sobering thought of Elena's appointment.

I stood and brushed my sweaty palms against my slacks as the door opened and Elena Lincoln sauntered into my office. My face was stone as she made her way to me, a smile spreading across her weathered face. My stomach rolled.

"Hello, Christian. It's good to see you again." Elena leaned in for a kiss.

My skin crawled and bile rose in my throat. 'Hag,' I thought.

"Likewise, Mrs. Lincoln. Please have a seat." I gestured to the conference table. I did not want her to taint the memory of Anastasia in the chair across from my desk. "We have much to discuss regarding the salons but first I wished to speak on a personal note."

That got her attention. A gleam of delight blossomed in her eyes. I believe she got the wrong impression.

"I need your advice on pursuing whom I believe to be a new sub."

The fake tits that had swelled in anticipation seemed to deflate suddenly on Elena's chest. "Oh? A new sub? Remember the last time you got your hands on one of those green girls. It wasn't pleasant for her, you, or your bank account."

"It was a great learning experience. I'm a better dominant from it," I replied.

"Really? And the next sub after that? It took me forever to find someone that matched your specifications that could trust you and even she failed."

I huffed and wrinkled my nose at the memory. "She wanted things I couldn't give her and she knew that. Even I'm not that deprived to find enjoyment in scat. I had to tear down half my playroom after the incident."

"So. Tell me how you met this new sub." Elena was playing it smart. I knew this, she knew this. Displeasing me would only get me to pull my support from the salons.

"She fell into my office. Today. Not even an hour ago." I smiled at the memory of her pert little ass waving in the air as she scrambled to gather her belongings. I would love to see the carpet burns on her knees be caused by something completely different than retrieving a packet of gum and her wallet. My cock twitched again despite Elena's stare. The combined bewildered expression and Botox treatment took its toll on her face. It was nauseating to look upon.

After a long pause while studying me, Elena spoke with conviction. "Well, if that is how you _feel_ about her, then pursue her as HER dominate. Show her how you can be. I'm sure she'll be comforted that a man such as yourself would be willing to take on her training."

My ego bulged inside my chest at her praise. Even after all these years, I still appreciate her compliments. It was too bad that she physically repulsed me.

"I've already have an acquisition plan in motion. Now, onto business."

My mind turns toward the issues at hand. After all, I'm a multi-billionaire CEO. I cannot just abandon my duties to chase after tail no matter how fine that tail would be smacked pink and fucked raw. I have others to delegate the details to as long as the result is the same, I am content. Tonight or a week from now, I will have her in my playroom.


	3. Chapter Three

**Author's Note: Thank you Guest reviewer for pointing out a mistake to me. I wish I could say it was an autocorrect error (I am writing this story on my cellphone) but that would be a lie. I got too excited and posted before I read it over several times. Thank you! **

**Also reviews are appreciated. I would like to know your thoughts like how you feel about the plot, charaters, and such or you can just tell me how your day has been. I'm good with that too.**

'FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK!' I chanted in my head. I woke late this morning after a bevy of Christian Grey themed dreams. Not all of them were nice. I shook the fog from my mind and almost trotted up the street to work my last shift at Clayton's. I didn't want to be late. They had been kind to me through my years in college.

A bell chimed as I opened the front door to my pizza money job. The smell of the hardware store was a comfort in the sense of familiarity but not in the sense of actually liking the smell of pine, oil, and dust.

"Hello, Ana."

My body froze and my skin pricked at the voice. The deep and warm tone washed over me and my head bowed down in remembrance of favorite dream from the night before.

"Are you okay?"

I realized too late it isn't who I thought it was. Paul, Mr. Clayton's youngest brother, looked down at me in concern. I blushed at the mistaken identity and knowledge that I would have followed Mr. Grey out of here and into a hotel room without a thought. "Paul! I'm fine. Just tired. Finals, you know. Nothing some caffeine won't help."

Paul cocked his head to the side at my babbling. "Maybe you should work in the back today. Gives you a chance to rest. I'll take care of the till."

"Thanks, I need a break after yesterday," I said with no small amount of relief.

"What happened yesterday?"

I squared my shoulders slightly as I think of a good way to get out of talking to Paul without answering 20 questions. "I met a guy. I don't know how to feel about him. Doesn't matter," I shrugged. "I'm moving in two weeks!"

I stepped around Paul and made my way back into the store room grabbing an apron on my way. Paul doesn't follow for more questions and I'm relieved. I need the quiet.

Only 45 minutes have past since I left Paul in the showroom when I am interrupted by Mr. Clayton. He has a smile on his face that is as fake as the leggy blonde's breasts from Mr. Grey's office. I turned from the box I'm unloading and faced him with an equally fake smile.

"Someone is here to see you. A Mr. Grey."

'Oh sweet Lord no,' I think. 'I'm not ready for this confrontation.'

Unusually observant today, Mr. Clayton saw my discomfort. "Are you available to see him?"

"NO! No. No, I'm not. I'm not feeling to well today and I don't want him to see me red eyed from all this dust back here." I've gone into full panic mode with my lip bitten between my teeth and thighs pressed tight. My body has betrayed me.

"Sure thing but if he insists? What do you want me to tell him?"

"Just tell him I'll see him later," I replied and turned my attention back to the mindless work that is Clayton's Hardware. Avoiding him could go only two ways, really good or really bad. Both scenarios ended with a good spanking by a firm hand that could be for my pleasure or his own.

"I'll let him know." Mr. Clayton frowned but complied with my request. Take that, Grey. A few moments later I heard voices close to the storeroom door but wasn't able to make out the words. Two more hours passed in the blessed silence and my peace is restored. I took my apron off and placed it on a hook. My time at Clayton's Hardware had come to a close. Paul started to approach but I veered off to Mr. Clayton to say my goodbyes.

The front door was locked and lights turned off by the time I'm finished with Mr. Clayton and Paul. I grabbed my purse and head to the back entrance to the alley. Night has descended and street lights illuminated my path to the main street. I ambled back to the two bedroom apartment as fast as I could manage without appearing terrified of the presence I felt at my back. Instinct told me it was a dominant that watched me from whatever shadows hid him from sight and Mr. Grey was the only dominant I knew that could be following me. All the others that knew about me had been warned by Geoff that I was to be left alone until I decided it was time to embrace myself as a submissive. By the time I reached the safety of home, sweat trickled down my spine and pooled in my cleavage. As much as I was terrified that this was too much too soon, I wanted to know how his tongue would feel lapping it up. The apartment was cast in shadows when I opened the door.

'Kate must be late,' I reflected as I turned on the main lights. My clothes are carelessly dropped as I stripped on my way to the bathroom. I'm too tired from my power walk home to care where they land. Full naked, I check behind the curtain with my hands at the ready before I step into the bath to take a tepid shower. I know full well after the last dominant problem that I can't be too careful when dealing with men and sometimes women such as them.

A persistent knock at the front door pulled me from my mediation and I stopped the water flow. Not bothering with a towel, I grabbed my terry cloth robe and wrapped it around my body disregarding my soaked hair that curled around me and dripped water onto the floor. I past my fallen clothing and briefly considered cleaning up before I answer the door.

'Never get caught with your pants down,' I thought. 'You never know who will see your dirty underwear.'

There was another barrage of knocks at the door that caused me to forget about cleaning up my mess. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

I grasped the door knob and unlocked the chain at the same time then opened the door.

"Good evening, Miss Steele." Mr. Grey, pressed suit and all, took in my disheveled appearance with glee in his eyes until they landed on my discarded clothes. My pin striped panties and bra laid only six feet from the door. He frowned and looked at me with questioning eyes. My knees felt weak at the sudden anger I saw in them. I knew I should have picked up.

"Am I interrupting something, Miss Steele?" His mouth barely opened from the tight lipped grimace that marred his handsome face. He was seething with anger.

I pacified him the only way I could. I submitted and dropped my eyes to the floor while I stepped back to let him enter. My voice was weak and unsteady when I answered him. "No, Sir. I was just tired from work."

The tension in the air dissipated in an instant. Mr. Grey stepped over the threshold and closed the door without a word. Strong fingers gripped my chin and lifted my face. My eyes remained down cast waiting for his command. I didn't wait long.

"Look at me."

There is no hesitation in my obedience to his command. The way his grey eyes peered into my own blue ones was overpowering and I almost wished he had just had me kneel at his feet instead of holding his gaze. "Much better. Your eyes are beautiful."

I took the compliment silently and lowered my eyes slightly to focus on his mouth. His fingers tightened marginally then trailed down to my throat and gave me a light squeeze at the base of my neck. I looked even further down and focused on his tie.

"I am not a patient man, Miss Steele. Your avoidance will only cause me to be more active in pursuing you." His fingers dropped to my hand and he led me to the couch but stopped short of inviting me to sit down. He gestured to the floor and I kneeled as he sat in front of me clearly pleased by his position of power.

Insides clenched and palms on my thighs, I prayed for another small mercy that Kate didn't burst through the door in her usual fashion anytime soon because I knew my gentleman caller was not letting me up from the floor in the near future. I waited with lids half closed for Mr. Grey to speak again. My head was bowed but my body traced the path of his heated gaze. A warm palm cupped my cheek and stroked my skin with reverence. More felt than seen, Mr. Grey leaned close toward me and lifted my chin to his face.

"Look at me." I obeyed as he continued. "Our conversation from yesterday is not finished but first I must have you sign some paperwork."

That statement perked my interest. I shifted placing more weight on the right knee. My legs were already half numb.

"Crawl to the door and bring my briefcase." Pleasure was evident in his voice. I moved myself backwards never raising my head and reached my hand out to grasp the black leather handle. "With your teeth, Miss Steele. Bring the panties on the floor as well."

My mouth was gentle around the soft leather as I carried it with me to grab my panties. My robe seemed to hitch higher with each movement of my hips giving Mr. Grey a good view of my upper thighs. I crawled back to the couch with the panties in a clenched hand and his briefcase in my mouth. I resumed my earlier position in front of him. His hand reached for the handle.

"Drop it. Good girl. You've been exceptionally obedient tonight." The pleasure in his tone had the submissive side of me wagging her tail. The other side was rattling her cage with her ears laid back and teeth bared. He spread a few pages on the floor and handed me a pen in exchange for my underwear which made their way into his pocket before I blinked. "This is a NDA. It should have been given to you before you were sent into my office. Sign and initial."

The large bulge in his trousers distracted me but I got the gist of his words. Obey. I grabbed the pen and did as he commanded. The fog from this morning had returned with a vengeance. Mr. Grey stuffed the papers and pen back into his briefcase and leaned back.

"Now that we have the NDA in effect, there is something we need to discuss. Your submission and my dominance." His voice was low and enticing in my ears. "I'm assuming since you are still kneeling before me that you do not have a current dominant and from your willing submission to me that you are open to a contract immediately. Am I correct?"

The fog ebbed and I regained a little bit of my focus. I braced myself for the unknown reaction. Some dominants got excited at my virgin status while others scoffed. I keep my head bowed. "Yes and no, Sir. I do not have a current dominant but I am not available for an immediate contract."

"What do you mean you aren't available? Do you have a verbal agreement?" Mr. Grey placed his finger under my chin and tilted my head back. "Look at me and speak clearly."

Geoff's promise to assist me in my search rushed to the forefront of my thoughts. I relied heavily upon his opinion with this subject and wished he was here to negotiate for me but steps needed to be made if I were to make any progress in obtaining this ridiculously handsome man as my first dom. I looked into his clear eyes and summoned whatever courage I had left. "I am untested."

"Untested?" He asked dumbly.

"I'm a virgin."

Mr. Grey flinched and move back further from his perch on the edge to settle deeper into the cushions. His face was full of confusion.

"It's not contagious. If it was, Kate would be losing her virginity nightly," I defensively said. I tried to keep the sass out of my voice but failed. He didn't take notice of it.

His eyebrows bunched together and his mouth dipped down. "I don't understand how you can be a virgin. You've behaved as a submissive tonight. What all have you done?"

"I don't need to have sex to be submissive. I plan on being sexually active as a sub but I've been searching for a dominant that will suit my need to take this slowly. As for what I've done, well, not much besides a few kisses in high school." My face flushed as I realized he needed the full truth. "I've never even masturbated."

"You've never come." It was a statement, not a question.

My gut clenched. I might be losing him. I answered his statement anyway while baiting him to become territorial. "No, but I'm looking forward to finding someone who can help me with that."

His eyes narrowed. My ploy had worked. "You can stop your search. I've brought a contract for you to sign tonight." He reached for his briefcase and pulled out a folder.

Trepidation overcame me. I needed Geoff but Mr. Grey would not be happy with an interloper in the mix. I shyly nodded my head but made no move to grasp the papers. "I've made a promise to another dom," I was cut off by a tirade from Mr. Grey.

The ridiculously handsome CEO jumped to his feet while grabbing at his hair and stomped past my kneeling body. I stayed in position and waited. "What the fuck? You said you weren't contracted! Why the hell would you lead me to believe you are available? Are you looking for a better payout than your current situation?"

Not looking at him, I bowed my head and spoke in a soft manner to calm whatever beast was ailing his mind. "No, Sir. He is not my dom but I am relying on his guidance in this matter. I need assistance in negotiating the contract."

I felt pinpricks on my neck. He stood behind me and fisted my still wet hair. He pulled a little harshly and my vision tilted until I rocked back on my heels and stared up at him looming from behind. "You can rely on my judgment, little one. We don't need anyone else involved our intimate matters."

'For all that is holy...' I grit my teeth against the pain in my legs. The comfortable numbness that engulfed my legs earlier fell apart at the return of sensation. I needed to top for the bottom to move this along. "May I sit on the couch, Master? My legs are at their limit."

Mr. Grey smiled like the cat who ate the canary and moved back to his original position on the couch. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up and into his lap. The bulge pressed against my thighs in a sure warning that this could go as far as I dared tonight. I was severely tempted.

"Thank you, Master," I demurely said. He pressed his hips upward into me. My legs parted and cold air ghosted across my hot pussy. My breath hitched as one of his hands enclosed on my knee and drew small circles while it inched inward towards my apex. The other wrapped around my waist holding unforgivably tight. I was wet with want.

The hand at my waist trailed to my neck and grabbed a fistful of wet hair while the strong hand on my leg continued its journey towards my now dripping pussy. Mr. Grey turned my head to his face. My eyes closed on their own accord as his other hand finally made contact with my pussy lips. He trailed two fingers up and down my slit in a slow motion. I mentally thank Geoff for the pointers regarding my beauty treatments. I'm as smooth as can be for the pleasure of my future dom.

"So fucking wet already." I bit my lip as he flicked his index finger against my clit. I clenched my pussy then rocked my hips against his hand. His cock was hard as granite underneath me. I whimpered at another flick of his finger. My teeth released my lower lip and I ran my tongue over it to sooth the small tingle of pain I caused myself. I opened my eyes and found Mr. Grey's intense gaze scanning my face.

"Say yes. Be mine." Another flick of his finger assaulted my senses. His breath on my face was hot. I rocked my hips into his erection. He frowned and his eyes turned cold. "Don't keep me waiting, Miss Steele. I demand an answer from you when I ask a question."

My sass reared its head at the worst possible time. "But, Sir, you never asked. You commanded my agreement."

He looked stunned at my defiance and his fingers stilled. "If you had signed the paperwork when I told you to earlier, you'd be counting as I spanked your sweet little ass for that sass you just gave me."

I should have signed the damn contract when he pushed me to.

Mr. Grey looked as if he say more but was cut off from continuing by the sound of a deadbolt turning. Kate was home.

**AUTHOR UPDATE: Had to update all three chapters because of some HORRID mistakes. Finally got those taken care of and 95% finished with the next chapter. Just going through some edits. If you know a beta, let me know. I need someone to ride my butt on posting chapters. No canes, only crops. :)**


	4. Chapter Four

**Author's Note: thank you for the reviews. Some of you dislike total dom Christian. Good. Hang in there with me. Honestly I don't like the crawling bit but some Doms have their subs do it and I'm not one to judge. I needed to show hardcore Christian so we can see how he changes when he falls ::le gasp!:: in love with Ana. It's not instant and I'll have more Christian you dominating douche bag in the following chapters. **

**As for Ana's personality, trust me. She has claws but uses her hands like velvet when needed.**

** As for this chapter, I originally planned for an Ana POV but decided after chapter 3 that Christian's voice needed to be heard. The first four chapters are set in three consecutive days then we'll start playing with the time line like the Doctor. (Whovian-look it up) Thank you for still reading and hopefully we'll start getting into the good stuff.**

**Reviews: To the person who said this story was repulsive. Be more specific. Is it the story itself or my horrible writing? Thanks.**

**Others that have reviewed: thank you very much for the encouragement! I appreciate it. Sorry I've been so lax updating even though I promised in several PMs that it was to be updated a day after chapter 3 came out. Life (and other stories budding up) is a constant flow.**

Birds chirped, the sun rose, and I fumed on a lush bed in the penthouse at the Heathman in Portland. After a promising start, last night would still have to be categorized as the worst contract negotiation, business or pleasure wise, that I have ever had to endure. And endure I did. The horror of being caught with my hands in compromising places by Anastasia's roommate replayed continuously until I passed out from blue balls and mental exhaustion. The bulging eyes of said roommate would have at least caused me to chuckle if it had not been for my cock straining against my pants when I stood to greet the blonde bimbo. I tried to keep a cool facade in the face of Miss Kavanagh's inquisition and Anastasia's acute embarrassment but heat still rushed to my face at the thought of being caught like a fucking teenager finger banging his first girlfriend in the front seat of a pickup truck.

I rolled onto my back and stretched my arms to the headboard. The strain in my muscles had not dissipated overnight. The ache in my sack hadn't either despite my best attempts to find relief in my own hands. Even though I had come several times after checking into the Heathman, my balls still felt heavy at the memory of Anastasia's slick cunt and blue eyes shyly gazing into mine. What I wouldn't give to have those beautiful lips wrapped around me as I choked her with my fat cock. Pleasure shot down my spine. I fisted my cock and sharply bucked my hips off the bed as I indulged in my fantasy Anastasia. Blood pumped in my ears as my hand hit a tempo that would bring me the release I desperately needed. I held Anastasia's panties from the night before in my other hand ready to catch my release.

A shrill noise interrupted my self-love session. I looked over at my cell phone in contempt that changed instantly into excitement at name flashing on the screen. Anastasia-HOME.

"Good morning," I said in a husky come fuck me in my penthouse tone. I would have used her name; however, I did not wish her to know that her contact information was already programmed into my phone. No reason to alarm her over a trifling issue. Hand still gripped on my cock, I bent my knees and sat upright eagerly anticipating a new first. Phone sex.

"Mr. Grey. It's Katherine Kavanagh. I'm just confirming our photo shoot this morning."

Shit! My throbbing desire to taste Miss Steele's flesh vanished. "Ah, yes. The Blue Room at 10 am."

"Great, I'll see you in a half hour then."

Double shit. My legs hit the floor and I stood to dress. I took particular care assembling my outfit knowing that little Miss Steele was on the cusp of her decision. Today was the day I would acquire a new plaything. The blue suit would do me well.

…

"What are you doing here, Elliot?" I threw my brother a scornful look. "I'm a little busy right now."

"Getting your picture taken? It's not like you are doing much but just standing there. I was in the area placing a bid on a job and Mom said you were in town." Elliot didn't even glance my way and continued to eye fuck Miss Kavanagh. He had no shame.

Pissed off that Anastasia had bailed on helping her friends and therefore wasn't currently gracing me with her presence, my already dark mood blackened further at my oldest sibling's arrival. Miss Kavanagh had been assisting Mr. Rodriguez in Anastasia's absence but neglected her duties in favor of Elliot's blatant flirting. This was going to take forever. I stared forward with a blank look as the camera clicked.

"How about a smile, Mr. Grey?"

I paid no attention to him and continued to aimlessly glare past the annoying boy. My brother and Miss Kavanagh chatted off to the side oblivious to others. Their conversation held no interest to me and my mind wandered to the little brunette that kept me up half of the night. The camera continued to click until a giggle full of sweet innocence that in no way could belong to Miss Kavanagh pulled me from my salacious imaginings of Miss Steele. My eyes darted the room to find the source. Miss Steele had arrived.

Not trusting myself from throwing her over my shoulder and whisking her to the penthouse, I desperately clamped down on my emotions and cooled my demeanor. All my efforts were in vain. Her face, framed by her chocolate tresses, was fresh and innocent while her clothing hinted at the decadent delights of pure temptation. Dark jeans that clad her long shapely legs were tucked into knee high brown boots. A simple white thin t-shirt stretched over her torso. I could see the outline of light blue lace from her bra through the cotton. My cock twitched at the display.

The clicking noises stopped. "Ana! You've made it," cried out Mr. Rodriguez.

_'__I don't need this right now,'_ I thought as Rodriquez placed his grubby hands on Miss Steele's waist and leaned to kiss her cheek. _'__And she allows this!'_

Wide blue eyes drifted over his shoulder and met my narrowed harsh gaze. Anastasia's eyes dropped and lips quivered in a pleasing manner giving her an almost apologetic posture. Since she looked so sweetly at me, I might use a flogger instead of a cane as punishment for this transgression.

"Miss Steele, how nice of you to join us today," I smiled brightly at her. My brother stopped his conversation with Miss Kavanagh and carefully watched me. Singular attention to anyone much less a female was not usual in my case. The ramifications of Elliot meeting my future mistress would be dealt with at a later time. Right now I had a virgin to woo. I feared for his health when I took Miss Steele's delicate hand in my larger one and kissed her knuckles. Another first for me. _'__Even her hand is sweet.'_

My reward was a bright blush across creamy skin that stretched downward and disappeared under her t-shirt. Finding out how far that blush traveled down would be my first priority after she signed the contact. Breaking through her virginity would be my second.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey. It is a pleasure to be here." Such a sweet voice from a sweeter mouth could not be found anywhere but in this very room. Anastasia raised her eyes to my face and gave a shy smile. Kavanagh interrupted our tete-a-tete.

"Elliot, this is my roommate Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is Elliot Grey, Christian's brother."

Anastasia smiled and grabbed Elliot's proffered hand.

"It's a pleasure, Ana."

"Likewise, Elliot," she said then flicked her gaze back to mine. _'Good girl.'_ I saw the gears turning in Elliot's head and started to speak to cut his thoughts off but he beat me to the punch.

"So, you two obviously know each other. How did you meet?"

Kavanagh answered before I could. "Ana did me a favor when I was sick and interviewed Christian for the school paper. Poor girl had to ask several personal questions. I thought she was going to pass out from the way she was blushing when she got back from the interview."

Elliot's attention snapped back to Katherine and delight flooded his eyes. "I bet that pissed my lil bro off. What kind of personal questions?"

"I had written down 'are you gay' as a joke but Ana actually asked it!"

Mirth bubbled from Elliot's mouth and he doubled over clutching his sides. Anastasia seemed to retreat into herself in shame. I wrapped my arm around her waist to assuage her embarrassment at the cruel joke that her roommate had played on her. The physical act of comfort got Elliot's attention but it was Anastasia's retort that took mine.

"That's cruel, Kate. What if he was gay?"

Katherine had no decency to look ashamed. "What if he's a serial killer?"

_'Where the fuck is this conversation going?'_ I stared at Miss Kavanagh in horror.

"What if he's a gay serial killer?" Elliot cut in with a question of his own.

Both Anastasia and Katherine whipped their heads to face him. Katherine shrilly laughed and Anastasia recovered her voice. "I would never have expected someone such as you to be able to quote from the Lizzie Bennet Diaries."

Elliot smirked but insolently kept his eyes on Katherine's instead of Miss Steele's. "You'd be surprised what I'm into."

I had to break this up. The photographer was almost finished packing his equipment and was sneaking peeks at Anastasia.

"Miss Steele," I interrupted Elliot from continuing his probing. "Would you walk with me for a moment?"

With a small smile, she agreed. "Yes, Sir, I'd be happy to accompany you."

I held my arm out as a gentleman would and bid her to accept the offer. Her dainty hand clutched gently around my forearm. I covered her hand with my own as we left the room. She positioned her body slightly behind my own allowing me to lead her away from her friends. I glanced back through the open door and met the angry glare of Rodriguez. I smirked and turned my face back to the angel beside me.

"Where are we going, Sir?"

"Some place private."

"Private?" Worry creased her brow. It was tempting to raise my hand to sooth it away but I restrained myself.

_'Not yet. She isn't mine until she signs the contract.'_ I led her to the elevator and paused to wait for the next available one. "Our conversation has not been concluded, Miss Steele."

She leaned away and tried to pull her hand from my arm.

"I will not touch you again until a contract is signed," I spoke softly as I clamped my hand tighter around hers. The atmosphere changed and her spine stiffened.

"I thank you for that but I must reiterate that I prefer to have a third party's assistance in this matter. In addition to that, I am currently unavailable till I have graduated and settled in Seattle. This is non-negotiable."

Logically I saw her last point but logic was not sailing this ship anymore. "A third party would only waste time. I agree to your stipulation to wait for the contact to be fulfilled after you have settled. I can even assist with the move if that is what you wish. I will take care of you in every aspect but for me to do this; I must have you sign an arrangement with me."

The elevator opened and I moved forward to lead her to the penthouse but was met with resistance.

"Anastasia. Come. We'll discuss this upstairs."

"Sir, I must decline. If you would please let go of my arm, I would appreciate it. There is no reason to cause a scene," she said and looked over at another couple waiting to board. I frowned and stepped aside to let them pass. The elevator closed and my chance at a contract signed today greatly diminished.

_'Let her think she has the upper hand. Give her power for now,'_ I thought as I weighed my options. "Very well. Would you mind joining me for coffee? There is a cafe across the street."

Hesitation flashed through her but melted at my plea. "I would like that, Sir."

...

Tea, coffee, and two muffins were placed before us by a desperate waitress whose eyes fluttered like a torn sail. I paid her no mind and focused my attention to the vision before me. Natural light from the window encased Anastasia in an ethereal glow. Any other woman who be garish in this midday sun but not Anastasia. This negotiation would be my greatest triumph.

"So, why are you a virgin?" I asked. Her eyes were downcast and a blush bloomed on her cheeks. "Please speak freely."

"It's a personal choice. At first it was because I didn't trust men. I've never been a comfortable person. Since starting college I've been forced into situations that caused me to overcome my fears," Anastasia said as she stirred her tea. She hadn't touched a muffin yet. "Seeing those around me, especially Kate, I've realized how precious my body is and how I want to have control over its use. BDSM offers that for me. The ability to order from the menu before you get to the table leaves no room for surprises. I like boundaries. Anyhow, I have a high pain tolerance."

"How do you know about your pain tolerance?" I asked as I reached for a muffin enraptured with the turn in the conversation. This just gets better and better.

"As a kid, I was naturally clumsy." She paused to watch me bite into a muffin. "When I was a teenager, I broke my ankle while hiking. It was a slight break, nothing serious but generally painful like all broken bones. I thought I had just twisted it so I walked 3 miles back to the trail head. I found out it was broken after my dad took me to the hospital because it swelled. There is that plus the fact I've been under a whip, flogger, and crop a few times. You know, practice."

A groan escaped my throat. I scanned the fellow patrons for any indication they overheard. Taylor sat discretely at a nearby table ever vigilant of my safety. "So you've had some training." I look at a calendar on my cell phone. "I will be conferring your degree in two weeks. Will you be moving to Seattle soon after?"

She granted me a smile. "Yes, Mr. Grey. The day after graduation, actually." She bit into her lip. I almost groan again. Two weeks without her mouth around my cock was going to be hell.

"Have you applied at GEH for the internship? I don't remember seeing your name come through yet." I know full well she hasn't applied. I wanted to know why.

"I will not. I have an issue about fucking the boss."

My cock, which had been at half mast since she floated into the Blue Room earlier this morning, was now a raging monster that demanded to be released. My slacks were uncomfortably tight. I shifted in my seat and adjusted my dick to a better position. She noticed the movement and red spread down her neck. I swore I could see pink on the top of her breasts through her white T-shirt. That was not helping the situation. "I would have to agree with you. I hate breaking my own rules. Have you sent out applications yet?"

A bitter laugh escaped her. "I've sent out at least fifty. No responses yet."

"Finally, something I can assist you with." I smirked and reached for her untouched muffin. I held it up to her lips. "Eat."

Anastasia bit her lip briefly then opened her mouth and leaned forward. She took a small bite into the muffin but a bite nonetheless. Eating was something she needed to work on for me. I watched her throat as she swallowed and wondered how far down that throat she could take me. A buzzing noise distracted her from a second bite. Before she could retrieve her cell phone, I slid my hand into her back pocket and seized the offending object. The photographer's face and name flashed on the screen. _'__Son of a bitch.'_

Anastasia tried to snatch the phone from me but I was too nimble. I answered without preamble. "She is currently unavailable." Click.

"Christian!" My name on her lips was another first for me. Where I had always demanded upmost respect and formal speech from my submissives, I was willing to grant her more privileges just to hear the delightful tone of surprise in her voice. My given name sounded like innocence on her tongue. I wondered what it would sound like in the mists of her first climax.

"He is no consequence. Now, where were we?" I offered the muffin again. She licked her lips and leaned forward to my hand. The phone buzzed again.

Miss Steele's chest heaved in frustration. The interruption was unwanted from both of us. "It must be important. I need to answer this call."

The cell phone was plucked from my hand as she stood. I frowned and rose to my full height catching Taylor's eye to follow at a distance. Before she cleared the table, I caught her free hand and pulled her body close to mine. Her eyes drifted up; her mouth slightly parted. I pulled her forward towards the door. "Answer the phone, Anastasia."

Goose bumps anoint her flesh as her chest shuddered and nipples harden. She obeyed.

"Hey, Jose. Yes, I'm fine. I'll be back soon." She paused. The photographer's voice was loud but undistinguishable on the other end. "Everything is fine. No need to worry. I'll see you soon."

That conversation did not go as I had anticipated. My hands twitched in invisible irritation. She noticed.

"Sorry about that. They are overprotective," Miss Steele said as she bowed her head. "I really must be going soon. I have to study for my finals. Will you keep in touch until after graduation?"

Reminded once again that two weeks separate me from my claim, I scowled darkly. "Of course. Give me your cell phone."

She handed me her phone and I stopped walking. I made quick work of adding my number and testing a call. Her email inbox is my next prerogative. It contains mostly school related subjects but one sender caught my attention. G. Stephenson. The name is filed away in my memory for later review and I swiftly emailed myself from her account. Even though I already had all of her contact information, I didn't wish to come across as a stalker when I email her later this week.

"Come along, Anastasia. I'll escort you to your vehicle." I pulled her hand leading her along the sidewalk. At least this set back will give me ample time to plan our first scene. I can hardly wait.

"Thank you, Sir."

She is so polite.


	5. Chapter Five

**Author's Note:** Sorry to keep you waiting. I wasn't very happy with this chapter. I've been so focused on future chapters that are planned out that I didn't want to write this one. It seemed boring. Anyhow, here is a bit of fun. I had my husband read what I've written so far and he confessed that he saw Colin Firth as Christian Grey. Not my Mr. Darcy!

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I greatly appreciate it. I'd like to hear what you think so please review! Even if it is 'I hated how you...' I would like the criticism. Even conspiracy theories on where you think/want this to lead. It may be better than what I've planned. :) 

...

Ana's POV

It was a beautiful start to a wonderful day. The smoke detector went off at Kate's attempt to make breakfast, her overnight guest drank all the orange juice, and I ran face first into her bare chest guest as soon as I opened my bedroom door. The half naked behemoth just happened to be my prospective dominant's brother which complicated the issues that were arising from last night's apparent email marathon. After breakfast, I retreated to my room to figure out a game plan on how to deal with the Grey Stalker issue. The reply I sent last night to Christian after I finished reviewing my notes for finals was returned by several emails and two text messages.

The first two emails inquired after my health and were solicitous regarding any potential needs that may arise before I signed the contract. The way he threw around his weight on the financial side reminded me of a spoilt child. Who was he to demand that I drive one of his fleet for safety reasons? Mr. Grey was used to getting his way in all things; however a total power exchange was not something I wished to concede. Obedience in the bedroom was one thing. My entire life was another.

The subsequent three emails sent early this morning contained a better insight into the dominant I longed to see in his personal dungeon or as he liked to call it, his playroom. The words Mr. Grey used to describe my punishment for neglecting to reply caused my panties to dampen. Scenes Christian had already planned were detailed and enticing. The two text messages were short, but held the same tone as the emails. Answer in a prompt fashion or pay the consequences. Although his constant contact was a little bit flattering, I knew this had the potential to cause a major issue. My need to stem this budding disaster was nearly overcome by my want of this alluring man.

I quickly composed an email reminding Christian that finals would wrap up on Thursday this week and until then I will not be available so my focus is not split between my schooling and my personal life. I shut down my computer after I pressed send and grabbed my backpack as I headed out the door. Elliot was nowhere to be seen in the common area of the apartment. Thank God.

Thursday was slow to arrive, but nevertheless freedom was upon me. Kate's enthusiasm was contagious. Celebrations have never been something I actively partook in, but her plan for tonight enticed me to break out of my self-imposed shell. Clothed in a capped sleeved green dress with an irregular hemline that floated around my knees and black pumps, I relaxed further into the couch waiting for Kate to make an appearance from the back bedroom. Almost thirty minutes passed before the red devil that is Kate emerged from her designer clothing lair. She smirked at me and hiked her red lace hem a little higher.

"It's go time, bitch."

_'She is so classy,' _I thought as I rolled my eyes and stood to leave.

...

Christian's POV

Displeasure coursed through my veins throughout the past four days after I received Miss Steele's email. Only the fact I could not reschedule a trip to New York kept me from appearing on Anastasia's doorstep with a ball gag in one hand and a paddle in the other. My employees learned Monday that even the most nominal error was grounds to be dismissed. Even Barney, my trusted IT go to guy, wasn't safe from my ire. The several hours it took for him to hack into Miss Steele's email account agitated me further and I was only mollified by Geoff's full name and contact information.

Tuesday and Wednesday passed with fewer cataclysms as my blood cooled slightly with the background check on Geoff Stevenson provided by Welch. A married 34 year old man with two children was a negligible threat. There was no way he could compete with what I had to offer her. Thursday evening's flight back to Seattle alleviated the rest of my black mood. Finals for Anastasia were over and her communication embargo was null.

Finally home in my penthouse, Gail served dinner in the study as I reviewed financial reports for the newest publishing house obtained by GEH. Food and reports were the furthest thing on my mind as I checked my phone constantly for a new message from Anastasia. As the dinner hour passed, my concern turned back into displeasure. Surely exams were over by eight o'clock in the evening.

A quick text to her number telling her to call went unanswered. By eight thirty, I've weighed the pros and cons on traveling to Portland for the night. Worry captured my mind as hundreds of possible scenarios of an injured Anastasia rushed through my thoughts. The only possible reason for her to not answer her phone would have to be injury.

_'__Or maybe she is with someone. A male someone.' _My blood roared in my ears at this notion. The phone is in my hand and her number is being called before I realized that I've yielded to her silence. It took her seven rings to answer.

"Ello?"

I cocked my head slightly at her voice. Was she drunk? Rancor was prominent in my voice as I spoke. "Miss Steele, how kind of you to answer my call."

"Mr. Grey. Sir." Her voice was low and sensual. Light jazz music buzzed in the background. At least she wasn't in a seedy bar. "How may I serve you?"

I leaned forward in my chair; placing my elbows on the smooth finish of my walnut desk. All the things I craved were only permissible by written consent. "You may start by telling me where you are and what you are doing."

"I am celebrating, Mr. Grey," she said then giggled. If Miss Steele was not drunk then she was definitely tipsy and on her way to drunk if she continued her current path.

"There are other ways to celebrate than to expose yourself in some third rate jazz club wearing God knows what with God knows who watching you," I threw back at her. I heard an exasperated noise from her end. Was she huffing at me?

"Mr. Grey," she began gently. "I am wearing a modest green dress in a low light jazz club. My friend Kate is the one who is causing every man to stare. And I don't think, um, yes, no I'm fine."

_'What the hell is she talking about?' _

"Sorry about that, Sir. As I was saying, well, I don't remember now." A deeper masculine voice echoed in the speaker of my cell phone. The fucker must be almost on top of her to be heard through the line.

"Who is with you right now, Miss Steele?" Jealously settled like heavy lead in my stomach.

"Kate is here. I think. Maybe, I ummm, haven't seen her in a bit." My eyes closed at a vision of her swaying on her feet. Easy pickings for any man. Normally I waited a month or so to use the thick cane on a sub but Anastasia had just earned a punishment.

"First of all, I heard a man's voice. Second, I'm calling a cab for you. You will leave and go home. You will not speak to another person while you wait for the cab to arrive. You will obey me in this. It is for your safety," I said as I emailed Taylor to locate Anastasia's exact whereabouts and to contact a cab company in Portland.

An immediate change overcame the conversation with her reply. I could almost taste her submission. "Yes, Sir. Understood."

"Good girl. Now, turn away from the man next to you and give him the cold shoulder. Do not look him in the eye. If he tries to touch you, I want you to scream no and cause a scene. Stay on the phone until the cab arrives. I will let you know when to hang up."

"Yes, Sir." Her voice was the model of meekness. I imagine her head was down and eyes cast to her feet.

The unknown man's voice could still be heard through the line. I caught snippets of the conversation most of which was him asking her why she was ignoring him or pleading to get her phone number. I swiveled around to face the window letting her sweat through my silence. A chime from the laptop pulled me out of my reserve. Cell phone kept to my ear, I turned back to my desk and scroll through the new messages. "Anastasia, your cab is waiting out front. The bill for the ride has already been settled. As soon as you are safe inside the cab, you will hang up. Call me when you arrive at your apartment."

"Understood, Mr. Grey." Her voice sounded small and tired but obedient. I wondered if that is how she will sound after a few hours in my playroom. The background music faded and a car door closed. "I'm in the cab, Mr. Grey."

I ended the call without reply and returned my attention to the publishing house's papers making notes for Ros when she implemented the standard GEH changes in the new company. It needed a complete overhaul, but when finished it would be worthy of carrying the Grey badge and a compliment to a Seattle based publishing house that was currently in process for acquisition. My cell vibrated next to my laptop. Finally she was home.

"Go to your bedroom and strip," my voice was brisk and hard. I heard her mutter a soft 'yes, sir' followed by a door closing. I give her only half a minute. "Are you nude?"

"I am, Sir." Her voice was stronger this time.

_'Quick to remove clothing. Good to know.' _

"Put your phone on speaker. Kneel on the bed and rest your chest on the sheets." I heard Anastasia shuffle onto a squeaky mattress. Another thing to provide for her. "Rock your hips back and forth like you're taking my cock deep in your little pussy. Are you nipples getting hard from the friction against your sheets?"

After a long intake of breath she answered. "Yes, Mr. Grey."

She sounded tired. This needed to be quick.

"Reach one hand between your legs and slowly rub your clit. Take your other hand and pinch your nipple hard. Do not let go and keep rocking your hips." My hand wandered down to the cock straining against my trousers.

"I want to hear you, Anastasia," I purred as I quickly unzipped my pants and spit in my hand for lubrication. Cock twitching from a soft mew from Anastasia, I pumped a hand vigorously on my length. "Tell me what you are feeling, baby.

"Hot. Wet. Needy," she panted. "Sir."

That breathless sir almost did me in. I tugged faster on my dick clenching my cheeks together as I thrust upwards. My head rolled back. "How does it feel to know if you had signed the contract I would have flown you to Seattle tonight? That would be my fingers pinching your nipple and my hand on your clit as I fucked you hard from behind."

Just the thought of her under me brought me closer to an orgasm. A full day's worth of cum churned in my sack waiting to be released. "Rub your clit faster, Anastasia. Let me hear how much you want to cum for me."

A light groan stuck in my throat as Anastasia voiced her pleasure. I could hear the sound of her wetness over the phone. Her juices were surely dripping down those smooth milky thighs. No matter how much I wanted to go to her tonight and feast on that succulent pussy, I pushed my wants far from me to focus on the needs. She gasped and released a shuttering sigh.

"You will not cum until I tell you!" I shouted jolting her out of the beginning of an orgasm. Handkerchief in hand, I squeezed harder around my nine inches as my spine stiffened and ass tensed. Anastasia continued to moan in pleasure through the speaker; her breaths a crescendo of want. Abs clenched, thighs strained, feet pressed hard against the floor, and my orgasm rolled through me flinging ropes of semen on my pressed white shirt as I pumped hard and slow savoring the lingering sensation. From her moans, Anastasia was closed to her own release. "Stop."

"Uh? Mr. Grey?" She panted harshly against the receiver; confusion laced in her voice. This is lesson number one.

"You will not cum tonight, Miss Steele. Safety is very important to me and you risked yourself tonight. Climb under your covers and go to bed. I will call you in the morning with the logistics for your move next week.

"Of course, Sir," Anastasia said with a waver in her tone. "As you wish."

"Good girl. Oh, Miss Steele, when we are in a scene, you will refer to me as Sir or Master. Only Mr. Grey when I direct you to call me as such. Goodnight." I ended the call and threw the cell on the desk watching it bounce twice close to the edge. Hair fisted in a hand, I stood on weak legs. The need to masturbate stopped in my teenage years due to Elena's demands; after her, I had driven myself to exhaustion between building GEH and my subs so the occasional morning wood could be ignored without threat of blue balls. I retrieved my phone and sauntered out of the study to retire for the night. The bed pulled me down into its comfort as I finally relaxed my weary body. Sleep claimed me within minutes.

I woke suddenly to darkness and rain. Lightning stretched across the sky; thunder shook the window panes. As I lay between the soft cotton sheets, my mind wandered to what had dragged me from slumber. It wasn't the usual fare of nightmares to terrorize my psyche and cause me to wake screaming in the dead of night. This dream was softer, gentle, and loving. The figure of a woman was hard to distinguish under Morpheus' spell. The feel and taste of her was vivid. She clung to me long after I was pulled from the dream of the sweetness between her thighs. What shook me was not the longing I felt deep within to cherish and protect this night goddess, it was the breathy voice that called me by my given name. Christian on her tongue was ambrosia to my ears. Pieces of the dream fell into place. I had responded to her when she called my name.

_'My Ana_.'

Adrenaline pumped through my veins. I stared wide eyed at the mirror above my bed. _FUCK._ Dream Anastasia that haunted me was surrounded by youthful innocence. The protector in me surged to the fore in my consciousness. I shifted onto my side holding a pillow to my chest. On the cusp of procuring Anastasia consent, I was torn in my decision to seek comfort in the flesh of a virgin submissive.

'_The darkness embedded in my soul will taint this lovely creature, twisting her into an unrecognizable caricature,_' I reflected.

If I had the capacity to love on any level, I'd consign myself to the bleak prospect of squandering the chance I had to obtain Anastasia's body and obedience. My selfishness knew no bounds; however, I couldn't give her up. If she did not belong to me, she'd belong to someone else and that was unacceptable. To possess a creature such as Anastasia Steele, with her dazzling innocence and curious nature, is a triumph worth waging any war. The notion of having this girl willingly submit to my every whim is an exhilarating concoction that overwhelmed my senses. I smiled into the dark room, the whites of my eyes and teeth luminously reflected with each flash of lightning. Who better to teach her the dangers of what lurks in the dark than the big bad wolf himself?

...

**Note: **The next chapter will be fun, sexy, and full of pain. As always, thank you for reading and please **_review_**! I sincerely would like to know what you think.

_**Next chapter preview:**_

** I flinched as his meaning finally sunk it's teeth into my heart. "I'm not going to be your moped."**

** The car slowed marginally as his face scrunched in confusion. Christian glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "My what?"**


	6. Chapter Six

**Author's Note:** Sorry that this took so long. I got distracted by my sewing and then the entire household caught a nasty bug. I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any spell or grammatical errors. I've barely edited this.

**Ana's POV**

Boxes littered the hallway haphazardly stacked against the wall barely allowing a walking path between them. I moved through the apartment filled with a sense of loss at the familiar and budding excitement for the future. A new city, a new apartment, and a potential job occupied many of my dreams over the past week. The rest of said dreams were filled with a certain grey-eyed man. Thoughts of Christian bled into my waking hours after I finally got in touch with Geoff. Although Christian was a very private man, he had already gained quite the reputation as a dominant who was demanding but fair in his own way. Geoff's email was filled with reassurances that I had made an excellent selection for my first dominant. It must have been fate. I had fallen figuratively and literally at the man's feet.

My wandering mind brought the memories of the previous day to the forefront of my thoughts. Graduation seamlessly passed without a major hiccup, at least from me. The slight issue that occurred, while very public, was brushed away by Christian's smooth moves when the four inch heels I wore almost killed me mid-stage. Thankfully Christian had already extended his hand to shake mine when I surged forward. He took the opportunity to pull me closer and whispered in my ear. My face was flushed for almost an hour after the ceremony due to his words. My father threatened to take me to the hospital and I almost agreed just to get out of the situation that Christian's presence caused me.

An angry father was not something I had to deal with often, but then again, I've never brought a boy home. Kate, in all her foolishness, introduced Christian Grey as my boyfriend to Raymond Steele. What surprised me the most was not the lack of thunder and lightning that should have signaled the apocalypse that Christian would rain down upon us; it was the fierce possessive look in Mr. Grey's eyes when he refused to negate Kate's faux pas. My father valiantly tried to stare Christian into the ground but was met with the dismissive CEO's passive attitude. To make matters worse, Kate's brother Ethan arrived just in time to literally sweep me off my feet.

Ethan's familiar way with me infuriated Christian to no end. The cold look in his eyes was terrifying even though it was not directed at me. After Ethan placed me back onto my own feet, Kate finally did the logical thing and explained the relationship between us. The fact that I was considered Ethan's favorite sister despite the lack of blood relation did nothing to soothe Christian's ruffled feathers. My father looked on from the side lines enjoying the puffed out chests I was placed between. Taylor watched from a distance looking to jump into the fray at a moment's notice.

Never before had two men almost come to blows because of me. In that moment I felt powerful and desired; something that I have been missing my whole life. Those feelings were addictive and passed soon enough. The warning look Christian gave to me was enough for me to wish to never see Ethan or any potential suitor again. A cold block of ice hitting me in the face would have been a comfort compared to Christian's glare that promised retribution later that night.

I was almost thankful when my father opted to stay overnight instead of making the long drive home. It was one more night of freedom before I made the plunge to become Christian's submissive. I spent the past week preparing for not only the move, but also his dominance. The contact between us was sadly only virtual as he was called back to New York on business. The level of care he gave was tangible. Gifts arrived daily ranging from clothing and expensive fruit arrangements to thoughtful handwritten notes and first edition books. A new iPad, iPhone, and even a Nikon camera were all gifts from this great man. As uncomfortable as I was at receiving so much attention, I was delighted that he had chosen me. I have never been a romantic, but there was something about the path I was heading down that echoed all the happy ever after fairytales I was told as a child. It would be easy to fall for Christian Grey.

Three knocks at the front door broke my reverie. The Grey moving team was here. Kate rushed from the kitchen and opened the door beckoning Christian and Elliot through the doorway. Surprised and delighted, I stood frozen off to the side of the foyer eagerly drinking in the sight of a casual Christian. Dark jeans emphasized his tapered waist and long lean legs. His clingy white t-shirt shrouded a muscular chest and broad shoulders. Christian's biceps bulged in the tight sleeves. A man this virile looking should be illegal or at least come with a warning. A smile played on his lips as he strutted across the foyer.

"Good morning, Anastasia."

My breath caught in my throat at the sound of my name on his tongue. "G-good morning, Mr. Gr… Christian." I lowered my eyes to show my submission but the power of his given name on my lips was potent.

"Look at me," Christian commanded. Surprise was still etched into his face from the use of his name. Although not displeased looking, his countenance held no pleasure either. There was a break in the dominant mask he wore filled with confusion like he had never had a submissive have the gall to utter anything but Sir, Mr. Grey, or even Master.

I glanced at Kate and Elliot when they moved across hand in hand to the living room completely absorbed in one another. My gaze traveled back to Christian.

"I've missed your beautiful eyes, little one," he said with lust in his eyes.

I felt brave. "Well, now that I'm moving to Seattle, we'll see a little bit more of each other." I bit my lip and looked him over. "Or maybe a lot more."

His nosed twitched and a salacious grin stretched across his face. Christian reached out and gripped my elbow giving me a slight squeeze. "A lot more indeed, Miss Steele. Come now, we are here for a purpose not just to flirt," he said as he pulled me towards the sunlit kitchen. His gaze swept over the stacked boxes. "Is this room ready to be loaded yet?"

"No, Sir. I have one more cabinet to pack." I stood still. His hand had not left my arm. I had not been dismissed yet.

Grey eyes peered intently into my blue ones; the meaning behind the intensity unfathomable on his stone face. His hand tightened slightly on my elbow as he leisurely moved closer cornering me against the black granite counter. My nipples hardened against the black lace that cupped my breasts as his hard chest pressed into me. The strength in his eyes caused me to falter. My breasts heaved against him; the breath in my lungs harshly forced out of me.

"Well, I should let you get to it then," Christian said as he pushed himself away; eyes never leaving mine. "Continue. I'll watch." He settled comfortably onto a bar stool.

Tears gathered in my eyes threatening to drop onto my cheeks. I turned before he noticed the effect of his rejection on me. Rationally, I knew it was not rejection but two weeks spent wanting and waiting had left me emotionally drained. I craved his touch to the point of distraction. I dismissed my thoughts with a shaky sigh as I shuffled to an open cabinet across the kitchen feeling Christian watching me with intense scrutiny. Kneeling as graceful as possible a short skirt, I sink to my knees in a classic submissive pose; legs parted and ass on heels. I felt a sudden heat spread across me. This felt powerful.

_'Let him think on that._'

Behind me, wood scrapping against tile was the only indication that Mr. Grey was affected. I paused in my task listening for any sign of moment on his part. All I could hear was my own heartbeat echoing in my ears. Almost a minute passed by without another sound and I let go of my disappointment. I leaned into the cabinet to reach the last few containers of Tupperware needing to be packed. Cool air replaced the warmth of my heels as my skirt hikes higher. I shifted on my knees knowingly exposing more than enough of my panties to Christian in an attempt to entice him further. I reveled in victory at the sound of wood against tile but my joy was short lived.

I felt him stand behind me but he made no move to touch my desperate body. Still bent over, I clenched my thighs together bringing my knees close to each other. A large warm hand pressed lightly against the back of my leg close to my knee. It crept slowly up to the edge of my panties increasing in pressure. He stopped at the sound of Elliot's voice calling out from the living room.

"Christian! Taylor is here with the moving van. We are going to load the couch now."

"I'm helping Ana with a few things first." His voice was directly behind me; his body was shadowing mine. I yearned for him to press his flesh against me. Only the control Geoff had taught me kept my body from thrusting backwards into his large frame. Dominants made the first move; not submissives. My skin tingled when he tilted closer and pressed his cheek to my ear nuzzling with his nose. Mr. Grey pulled back marginally and nipped at the sweet spot behind my ear; his warm breath brought shivers down my spine and my back unbiddenly arched allowing me to throw my head back on his shoulder. Sharp teeth nipped at my ear lobe.

"I'm not one for costume role-play but you will be in a French maid uniform bent over every surface in my penthouse this weekend," he whispered. Strong arms wrapped around my middle and pulled me flush against him. His muscles rippled and strained as he settled me on his lap; his hardness was pressed against my backside seeking the heat of my core. Wetness seeped onto my thighs. Hands moved across my front dipping under my shirt lifting it up as they moved higher as he caressed my ribs. He cupped both breasts squeezing the sensitive flesh as his fingers found my nipples through the lace and pulled on the hardening tips. A moan escaped my lips at the sharp sensation and he plunged his hard cock against my rear.

"Anastasia, I have so many plans for you," Mr. Grey said as he nipped at my neck between each word. A hand slipped down my belly inching towards the hem of my skirt. "Sign your trust over to me. We could be so good together."

Mentally I've signed that damn contract a million times over. Mr. Grey already had me whether it was written or not. I started to open my mouth to reply to my master but reality rudely interrupted our private moment. A cough at the door drew our attention and Mr. Grey slipped away from me.

"Mr. Grey. Elliot and Miss Kavanagh are returning and will arrive in sixty seconds." Taylor stood in the doorway ready to shield us from prying eyes.

Mr. Grey only nodded briefly in acknowledgment. I took a chance to be bold and looked up at him from my position on the floor waiting for his command. Decisive as ever, CEO took over the dominant and the atmosphere changed from lethal seduction into a controlled business meeting. The only remnant of Mr. Grey's lust was adjusted by his hand to be concealed more effectively in his dark jeans. Heat radiated from my skin where he had branded me with his touch. I imagined the blush on my face was fierce from Mr. Gray's softening gaze. There was no chance I'd look calm and collected by the time Kate and Elliot arrived back. He grabbed my chin and titled my face further back. "Stand, Anastasia. We will discuss this in the car ride to Seattle."

I didn't hesitate to obey. No thoughts were left to the remaining Tupperware in the cabinet as I rose from my position at his side. The front door opened and in stepped Kate and Elliot. Our privacy was over at least for the moment.

**Christian's POV**

Patience has never been my strong suit. In the past two weeks, I've waited longer and been more generous to Miss Steele than any other submissive. The anticipation welled inside me. Soon she will be safely tucked away at Escala where only I will matter to her. That thought was the only thing that kept me going through the three painful hours it took to load the tiny apartment into the moving van. The wait gave me plenty of time to reflect on the jealousy previously unknown to me that Ethan Kavanagh inspired yesterday and the absolute pleasure I derived from my given name on Anastasia's tongue. Miss Steele was claiming more firsts than any other person I've allowed into my life. Although that gave me pause, she drew me to her in such a primal way that I could not escape nor did I wish to be free. Another issue to discuss with Flynn.

Lunch was a strained affair between Elliot's jabs and Katherine's questioning of my intentions towards Anastasia. I deflected the onslaught admirably although the quiet spark of interest in Anastasia's eyes could not be denied when I said I did not do the girlfriend thing. Self doubt filled me when I concluded that she might be looking for more than what I offer. Had I read her wrong? Would she not be interested in taking up the contract?

I pushed my musings aside and focused on leading this sweet piece of flesh to my Audi R8 while waving goodbye to Elliot as he opened Katherine's car door. Ever playing the gentleman in public, I held open the R8's door for Anastasia to slide her tail into the comfortable leather bucket seat. After closing the door when she was settled, I walked around to the driver's side and slid in pulling the door closed. I started to reach for my seat belt when I noticed that she had not secured herself with her own.

"Allow me," I said and grinned while grasping the strap and buckling her into the seat. I looked into her eyes as I pulled the strap tight. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat and my blood rushed south to my cock. I wondered what she would look like strapped into Charlie Tango's five point harness. I shook my head at that thought. First girl in my R8 and now I'm thinking about how sexy it would be for her to be trussed up in Charlie Tango. A vision of a short skirt riding up smooth white thighs with the fabric bunched at the crotch by the straps of the harness drifts through my mind. The direction my thoughts were taking me was dangerous. I pulled my seat belt across my chest and pushed the button to start the engine. It snarled in response and startled Anastasia. She smiled shyly at me and dropped her gaze.

_'Finally learning her place,'_ I mused as I took comfort in her demure actions. This behavior was something that was familiar to me. More confident in the direction that our relationship was heading, I backed out of the parking space and navigated my way out to the main road feathering the throttle as I moved through traffic in the direction of the highway. We were both silent as I turned onto the freeway and swept us away from Portland. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to regard Anastasia. Her face was turned slightly from me as she watched the trees blur by us. A small smile played on her lips before she sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down. I reached my hand over and thumbed her mouth open. I finally had her alone and restrained although not the way I had originally imagined. Being locked in a car would have to suffice for now.

"Are you ready to begin fulfilling the contract tonight?" I asked pulling her attention away from the window. My question was not opened ended. It demanded a simple yes or no. I waited on bated breath for her answer.

"I am most anxious to begin our time together, Sir." She gave another shy smile and paused. I placed my hand on her naked knee in an effort to urge her to continue. Her flesh was supple and warm beneath my palm. I kept my eyes on the road before us, but my attention was completely on her. She shifted in her seat tilting her hips to press her pussy further against the leather of the seat. I would definitely have to fuck her on the hood of the car.

Her simple words greatly pleased me. It was a delight to hear her voice the desire to be in my playroom. "Since we have a similar mind regarding hard and soft limits, I don't think we need to rehash the contract on that part. In three months, we will review the contract and see about adding canning and anal to your soft limits. I am dead set on at least having anal on the menu. I've been known to give some of the best orgasms through just anal stimulus."

My eyes drifted over to catch her reaction to adding anal to the soft limits. Anastasia looked a little pale and sported a slight frown but didn't appear worried or afraid. I knew in three months I would have all her trust and anal would be the last thing she would deny me. My hand tightened on her knee just thinking of sinking my cock into the sweet flesh of her ass. I mentally cataloged a future scene with a long mirror, a chair, and Anastasia's ass riding my cock reverse cowgirl style. _'Three months, I can wait three months for her perfect ass.'_

"Please, Anastasia, speak your mind on these matters. Communication is key to achieving our mutual satisfaction," I said trying to encourage her to open up.

The dam that held back Anastasia's natural curiosity broke her silence. "You said earlier that you don't do girlfriends. How many subs have you had a relationship with?"

Displeasure filled me. A girlfriend had no place in my life. Love was nothing but an underhanded tool that people used against you. "I don't do the girlfriend thing because I don't do emotional ties. I'm sure you read the part of the contract that covered this aspect. There are consequences."

"Refresh my memory. What are the consequences, Sir?"

I can almost feel her slipping out of my grasp, but I cannot be untruthful to her. No matter how much I wish to lie, I know honesty is essential in the dominant/submissive relationship. "Well, I am incapable of forming a strong romantic emotional attachment. It has nothing to do with the submissive herself but completely on my needs and wants. Eight of the fifteen subs I've contracted have been dismissed because of this incompatibility issue."

The knee under my palm tensed and my eyes wandered for a split second back to her face before I rivet them back to the road. She was clearly upset. "Please tell me what you are thinking."

Anastasia tilted her head and bit her lip. "This is not how I've envisioned my submission. I've always thought of my future dominant as being the one who would not only take care of me physically and mentally but emotionally as well. To me it would be more than just a contract or even friends with BDSM benefits. I'm not naive to think that my first dominant will be my last, but I had hoped that it would be as special to him as it would be to me. It is in my nature to love and care for those who are closest to me."

My hand gripped the steering wheel tighter until my knuckles turned white. The hand I had resting on her knee flexed slightly but I forced myself not to bear down onto her creamy flesh. This conversation was not going at all as planned. I don't think I could bring myself to care for this beauty in the way she needs but the thought of another dominant being given the gift of her submission was horrifying to me. Since I met Anastasia, I had already thought of her as mine. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I couldn't let this deal fall through. "Since this is a negotiation, I'm willing to compromise."

"But, Sir! How will you be able to compromise on matters of the heart?" She looked at me flabbergasted.

"It is not a matter of the heart that concerns me. I will care for you in my own way but I cannot match the feelings that may arise in you in the way you wish. I would even concede how we end our agreement as a mutual decision; something I have never done before." My desperation was clearly showing its ugly head. "It wouldn't be a traditional hearts and flowers courtship but there would be time outside the playroom that we could spend together. I'm not adverse to your companionship."

"Time outside the playroom?" she asked.

_'__Fantastic! She bit the bait.'_ I beamed and slipped my hand up her thigh to tease the edge of her skirt's hem. I needed to seduce her both in language and action for my plan to work. I pressed my fingers under her skirt to cup her mound. Moisture seeped through the cotton of her panties. I dipped one finger underneath the thin layer of cloth to gather the nectar from her smooth lips then pulled my finger into my mouth licking all remnants of Anastasia's sweet pussy from my digit. I looked to my right at a hotel billboard promising a clean room for a fair price only two exits away. Bingo. I needed to bury my face between her thighs and eat out her tight cunt.

"Yes, my penthouse will be an excellent place for us to spend time together. It is quiet and secure from prying eyes. No one will bother us which works great for me. Because of my business and position in society, I cannot be associated to anyone remotely linked to BDSM," I said very pleased with myself. Everything would be great between us. I looked over to her and my high plummeted.

**Ana's POV**

I flinched as his meaning finally sunk its teeth into my heart. "I'm not going to be your moped."

The car slowed marginally as his face scrunched in confusion. Christian glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "My what?"

"Your moped. Fun to ride but you don't want your buddies to see you riding it." My fears had become a reality. The one dominant that I thought I'd enjoy in all aspects turned out to be nothing of what I had visualized as my first dom. I could taste the disappointment but there was still a way to save this from going completely south. I could compromise some of my heart to get what I wanted. He did promise to care for me as much as he could. "I don't want to be someone's side piece. You forget that I'm unknown but to one person other than yourself in the BDSM community and he is very discrete."

Christian had both hands clenched tightly in fists on the steering wheel. His lips drew into a tight line and I knew this didn't bode well. He let go of a deep breath. "No matter how much I wish for this to work; I think we will have compatibility issues if you are truly looking for a normal relationship with BDSM on the side. I could try to care for you as much as I possibly could for anyone but I don't think it would be enough for you. If you would allow me to give you everything your heart desires but that, I would gladly sign you on for a full year upfront."

I knew that was his last ditch effort to obtain my submission but it still wasn't enough. No matter how much he makes me feel, it would be worthless if I couldn't do the same to him. Ray told me once to love the things that are good for you. I didn't see the wisdom in that until this moment.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. I cannot trust my heart into your care. It would destroy me."

He didn't reply. The rest of the ride to Seattle was in silence as we both sat in dejected misery. Well, this was hell.

**Author's Note: As always, thank you for reading and please review! I like to know what you are thinking. :)**

**Edit: I have created a Pinterest account to go along with the stories I write. It is under Somethingalltogether. Looking For You already has it's own board and there will be tons of future chapter previews under Writing Commentary. Check it out and don't be shy about commenting on the pins. :)**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Ana's POV**

It has been one week since frustration became an everyday feeling for me. One week since Christian revealed his true intentions. Seven whole days since I played my hand and lost. All I got was a feeling of rejection regardless of the fact that he said it wasn't a submissive's fault that he was unable to commit more than just physical pleasure. It still stung me deeply that the most handsome man of my acquaintance would no longer speak with me because I wanted things he was unable to provide. The least he could do was sooth my aching pride. Even my dearest friend, oblivious Kate, was concerned over the way he treated me when we finally reached the new apartment. Antarctica was warmer than the clipped tones he used to address me. Poor Elliot was confused at the turn of events. He looked as disappointed as I felt.

Over the week, my disappointed hopes turned into indignant rebellion. Kate had busied herself with lovemaking and unpacking. The meager items I brought to the apartment were unpacked within a day leaving me too much time to think about the future. I tried to distract myself with driving my beat up Volkswagen around Seattle to get a grip on my surroundings, but my thoughts soon returned to Christian Grey. It did not help that I felt his lingering presence each time I ventured out into the open. Several times I thought I saw Mr. Taylor in a crowd but I chalked that up to an over active imagination. Mr. Grey and I had gone our separate ways. Geoff was suspiciously happy about the news of my loss.

My lack of a boyfriend or even an interested male hanging in the wings brought out Kate The Man Hunter out to play, but this time she wasn't looking for herself. Elliot was keeping her prodigiously happy. The melancholy that surrounded me must have broken through her blanket of new love. Tonight's girls only outing was being forced upon me in hopes that the somber mood I've been stuck in would be broken.

"Unless there is another handsome dominant out there with the charms of Mr. Grey, I don't think it'll be anytime soon. Even Geoff is having a hard time finding interested parties near Seattle," I said to myself as I looked down at the dress splayed out on my vintage flower quilt. The sheer black halter bodice covered all the essentials and fit into a tight clenched waist that flowed out into a voluminous skirt. I fastened my plain black strapless bra and pulled the dress over my head. The hemline floated right above my knees. I slipped on a pair of black patent Louboutin pumps on my stocking clad feet and head to the bathroom where Kate was finishing up her beauty toilet.

"Are you almost finished?" I asked. "If you want to make it before the cool kids leave, we'll have to go soon."

Kate straightened up and adjusted her blue blouse. "In a minute. Quick, let's do a sexy selfie. Are you wearing a garter?"

"Of course. How do you think these thigh highs are staying up? Magic?"

She grinned. "Hike your skirt and adjust them. I've got a cool pose in mind. I saw it in one of those fetish mags you have."

I rolled my eyes. Kate, no matter how experienced in matters between the sexes, wasn't as crude as one would think. Whatever she had planned would be tasteful but sexy. I bent down a little and hiked my hem to show my black garter placing my hands on the clasps as if I were adjusting it.

"Thrust your chest out a little," Kate said as she got into position beside me and struck a similar pose. She raised her phone high and angled the camera down taking a good shot on the first try. "Perfect, I'll forward it to you."

"Thanks, Kate. Are we done here?"

"I do believe we are, ma'am!" She bounded out of the bathroom and down the hall way. How she didn't break her neck was a mystery. Her pumps were lethal.

...

We entered the Purple Cafe and Wine Bar and sat at the bar overlooking the two story tall column full of their wine collection. Since I know nothing of wine, Kate ordered us both a glass from a six foot two all American looking waiter. He eyed Kate like a glass of water in the desert. I looked around the bar; my eyes not lingering on anyone in particular. The feeling of being watched unnerved me. Kate's babbled away beside me at the blonde wall of muscle as he set down our glasses. He tried to explain the wine's type and name but I paid him no mind. From across the horse shoe bar, a man stared attentively in my direction. His face was unfamiliar to me but not unattractive. He smiled and raised his wine with a nod of his head. From what I could see he was possibly in his mid thirties and very fit. His face was not exactly remarkable like Christian's chiseled jaw, prominent cheek bones, and cleft chin. It was more fleshed out and softer with dark hair framing his forehead. I forced all comparisons between Christian and this stranger from my mind although the errant thought that the stranger had the same dominant gaze as Christian permeated me. _'Maybe Mr. Wine was a dominant as well. I could do much worse than him.'_

Kate pulled my attention away from the stranger and handed me another glass. I looked down at my first glass. The sweet liquid had gone down so smoothly that I hadn't noticed I had finished it rather quickly. I knew that I needed food and soon. I didn't need to cause a scene with drunken antics. I glanced back to the stranger only to find him missing.

_'Oh well,'_ I thought as I brought glass number two to my lips. Kate was still chatting with the waiter which left me to my own devices until she grew bored of him. Elliot had captured her attention for longer than usual, but Kate as a person was always flirtatious with males and females alike. Thoughts of the happy couple caused me to drown my glass in a few gulps. The buzz which had started at the end of glass one was now in full swing at the end of glass two. Food, I needed food.

"Kate, I need something on my stomach. Do you want to move to a table?" I interrupted Kate's little two person party.

Kate glanced at my finished glass and smiled. "Sure thing. Do you need a hand to the table already?"

I started to reply, but a hand from behind caressed my elbow. _'Christian!'_

I turned around on the stool with a bright smile lighting face which instantly dimmed as I recognized the stranger from across the bar.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else," I apologized and pulled my arm from his hand. There was something about his touch that caused my skin to crawl.

"Hello, I saw you earlier. Were you expecting someone else?" His voice was softly sweet not at all matching up with his darker looks.

"Ummm, no." I racked my brain for something else but the alcohol muddled my senses. I stretched my legs down to reach the floor and stood on shaky legs. Food, I needed food, damn it.

"Well, do you mind if I join you?" He asked not bothering to wait for my reply before he continued. "What is your name?"

"I'm Anastasia Steele," I said as good manner took over my hazy mind. I wondered if he could see my eyes glaze over. Mr. Touchy Fingers placed his hand back on my elbow to steady me. Where the fuck was Kate? "I'm..."

"She is within someone," a deep voice broke through my sentence and I snapped my head in the direction it came from. Like a demon from hell, Christian Grey in all his angry glory stood before me. I barely noticed his navy suit and loose tie. His eyes burned into Mr. Touchy Finger's skull before they lowered to the hand on my arm. Christian's hand shot forward and pulled me away from the stranger. He tucked me under a strong arm; his body halfway supported my swaying body from falling to the floor. Being drunk and surrounded by Christian made me want to drop to my knees. Without a good bye or even a nod, Christian almost dragged me away from the stranger to a table where Elliot and Kate sat deep in conversation.

Christian pulled a chair out and pushed me down into it. With a frown on his face, he reached for some bread and placed it before me. "Eat. You are drunk."

"Can't argue with you there," I snapped back. Not my best come back but not too shabby either. I didn't dare raise my face to see the effects of my sass but his body stiffened beside me.

Christian gave a low chuckle and placed his hand on my upper thigh. The week apart must have melted the ice. "I was working in my office downtown when Elliot sent me an interesting text about joining him for a glass of wine. The message had a delectable picture attached to it. You weren't expecting me so I know you weren't wearing those thigh highs to please me."

My stomach rolled and dropped to the floor. Kate had sent the picture to Elliot and it made its way to Christian. I shook my head and glanced at Kate. She was absorbed in Elliot. I faced Christian to tell him that he had no claim on me but paused when I saw that Taylor stood behind Christian speaking softly and eyeing the bar. I unconsciously follow Taylor's gaze and spotted Mr. Touchy Fingers glaring at Christian. Taylor straightened and faded into the background. I was tempted to fade along with him when Christian turned his full attention back to me. I started to open my mouth to put his highhanded highness in his place when Christian changed the subject completely.

"Have you been successful in your job search?"

That was out of left field. Chewing a piece of bread, I tried to compose myself. The wine buzz still held control over me. The hand on my leg was very distracting as it's fingers started to massage my flesh. "I have a few interviews."

"Since you won't be fucking the boss, have you thought about applying at GEH? I could put a good word in for you." Christian smiled like he said the most fucking funniest thing in the world.

"Nah, I heard the boss was a hard ass and gay. I don't want to work for someone who is so much of a dick that I can't seduce them into a better mood." That wiped his shit eating grin from his mouth. _'One point for Anastasia Steele!'_

"Hard ass? I demand perfection. A big dick? Thank you. As for gay? Why don't we go back to my penthouse and I'll show you how wrong the rumors are?" Christian asked in a way that left no arguments. The amount of his arrogance was staggering. "We'll even do this out of contract. See? I can compromise."

The bread was not helping. I needed to go home before I went home with him for a one night stand. Looking across the table, I noticed Elliot and Kate weren't paying any mind to anyone. Typical. I started to stand with intention of letting Kate know I'd meet her at the apartment, but Christian's hand slipped from my thigh to grasp around my waist pulling me back down into my seat while he scooted closer to me. The scent of him was overwhelming. Christian turned his body and pulled me between his legs; my ass teetered on the seat. One good rock and I would be in his lap. From the look on his face, I didn't think he would mind. He must have forgotten all that he said about keeping an indifferent facade in public.

"I want you to reconsider the contract. Even now when you are pissed at me, your body responds to my touch. I bet you have soaked through those panties."

Part of me cried out 'yes, Sir! Take me to the playroom now!' The rational self preserving part demanded to be heard. I needed to put him in his place without him realizing it till it was too late.

"Who said I was wearing panties? Regardless, I'm not fit to be in public," I said raising an eyebrow suggestively trying to throw him off his game. His grey eyes lit up with excitement. I almost hate to be a disappointment to him, but it was what needed to be done. "Unless the contract now has a revised emotional tie clause, which I sure it does not because of your adamant refusal to open yourself to another person, I sincerely doubt that anything you say or do can change my mind. If feelings develop, it shouldn't be wrong."

My line had been drawn in the sand, but Christian was an ocean wave set to wash it away. His smile was almost dangerous. His hands found themselves inching my dress higher until the lacy tops of my thigh highs were visible. I leaned forward propelled by the alcohol swimming in my bloodstream. Thoughts of the other patron disappeared when he pressed his forehead to mine; he sucked in a deep breath and nuzzled my face with his nose. I felt a snap as my garter clips gave way bringing me back to reality. This was dangerous and he was made of sin. I needed to go before temptation won.

I pulled back away from him and sat upright. "Kate, I think it's time to go home. I'm not feeling well."

Kate snapped out of her personal Elliot bubble concern covering her face. "You do look a little flushed. I'm going back to Elliot's place. Do you want me to call a cab?"

"That will not be necessary. I will take her home," Christian said.

"I don't think..." I started.

"That sounds great!" Elliot boomed. I glared at him but he remained unaffected under my hard stare. The goofy smile on his face was aimed at Christian. One more minute of this and they'd fist bump each other. Plan B it was.

"Fine," I softly said and lowered my head into classic submissive pose. I peeked up through my eyelashes at Christian. He looked pleased. Too fucking bad. I covered his hand with my own and stood. "Let me just visit the ladies room and we'll be on our way, Christian. Wait here."

"Sure thing, babe." He couldn't look more thrilled than he did right now. I looked him over once to capture the moment. After what I was going to do, Christian would not be happy with me for a long time if at all. I turned and walked towards the ladies room grabbing my cell phone from my purse as I went. After entering the ladies room, I slide down on a green velvet chaise and make a call to a cab company.

...

I waited for almost ten minutes before I received a text that my cab had arrived. Christian had started texting me after the five minute mark asking if I was okay. Trying not to alarm him, I replied that I was fine but was having an issue with the garter he had undone.

_'Wouldn't want to have my thigh highs slipping down in front of other men, now would I?'_

I opened the door and peered out in the direction of the table. Christian sat alone with his phone in his hand while Taylor stood behind him. Taylor noticed me and nodded before he turned and walked out.

_'He must be going to get Christian's car,'_ I thought_. 'Now is my only chance.'_

I swiftly made my way to the exit keeping my eyes on the back of Christian's head. The cab was parked only a few feet from the entrance and I scrambled to get in. Before I even opened the door, my eyes caught Taylor's as he drove up to the curb. He looked stunned at my audacity but determined. I knew he was going to try and stop me from leaving in the cab. I ducked down and jumped into the back seat demanding the cab driver step on it.

The cab pulled away putting just physical distance between me and Christian. Mentally he was still there already demanding my return to my rightful place at his side. My phone buzzed in my purse. _'That didn't take him long.'_

During the ride home I was bombarded with texts, calls, and even an email from Christian demanding that I return and let him care for me. Apparently being a little intoxicated will warrant a death sentence.

After the cab pulled up to my building, I paid and left the safely of the backseat for the cool air of evening. Paranoia gripped my consciousness causing me to glance around for a black Audi. I sighed in relief when I see none. I rushed up the stairs as fast as my heels were able to take me. As I pulled out my keys, I heard my name being shouted from down the stairs. Panic set in making me almost drop the keys but I was able to unlock the door despite my shaking hands.

The door was open for a brief moment before I closed it and fasten the dead bolt hiding me away from the hurricane I know to be brewing downstairs. I grabbed my phone and quickly text Christian letting him know I'm safe inside and going to bed. I turned my phone off and head to my bedroom to strip. Too tired to undress fully, I pulled the covers over my lingerie clad body; stockings still clinging to me. There is pounding on the front door but I'm already slipping away to an alcohol induced dream. Thank God I made it home.

**Author's Note:** I have created a Pinterest account to go along with the stories I write. It is under Somethingalltogether. Looking For You already has its own board and there will be tons of future chapter previews under Writing Commentary. Check it out and don't be shy about commenting on the pins. :)

As always, thank you for reading and please REVIEW! I want to know what you are thinking.

Heads up on next chapter- Its going to be a long one so I might not have it posted until next week. I'll try to get it out sooner but no promises. It is also going to be where things get heated up between Christian and Ana but the pain train doesn't stop there. :)

Please review and bring out those theories! I know you have them. :)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Author's Note:** Just wanted to say thank you for all the guest reviewers. I try and reply to every signed review. **K-Milch**, your PM is turned off so I couldn't reply to your reviews. Thank you for reviewing!

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I feel it may have been a little rushed but I'm happy with it overall. Let me know what you think. :) I'm really excited about the next one.

**Christian's POV**

It has been six days since I last saw Anastasia. My blood pressure was just now coming down to a healthy level. Friday night was spent outside Anastasia's door waiting for her to answer at least one of my text messages. With her phone going straight to voicemail and her cowardice of avoiding me, I temporally retreated to Escala to wait out her obvious anger. All weekend was spent in limbo. Not even the extra work I put in at my home office distracted me from the nervous anticipation that Anastasia's escape had caused me. She didn't even hear me out over my proposed changes to the contact which would allow her more freedom and access to me. Hell, I even cuddled up to her in public! Surely that would show a sure indication of affection from me. All the signs of her enjoyment at my nearness were visible on Friday. By Monday I had decided that part of the issue Ana had was that Escala was the only place we would play. I dropped a line to my realtor and purchased by Tuesday an eight bedroom house on an elusive thirty five acre estate only thirty minutes from Seattle. This brought me to dinner on Wednesday with my brother over plans to remodel the house and building a detached security suite. A decorator would have to wait until the plans were finished and Ana had time in her schedule to choose fabrics and decor. Playing house with Anastasia oddly felt right. I had a feeling she'd be my sub for at least a few years.

Elliot's prodding brought me out of my imagines of Ana cooking breakfast naked in a sunlit kitchen.

"Bro, isn't that Kate?" He asked and pointed rudely at two figures passing by our secluded table.

I whipped my head around. Where Kate went, Ana followed. Sure enough Anastasia's fantastic ass was sashaying through the Mile High Club. Elliot called out but was unheard by both ladies. I stood and straighten my dark grey dinner jacket and moved to follow them but was left behind by Elliot tearing away from the table to catch up to Kate. I kept standing as I waited for them to reappear. When Anastasia finally came into view, the first thing I noticed was her pained expression and lowered eyes.

_'She must feel ashamed for how she has treated me,'_ I thought. Although she needed to feel sorry for the pain she had caused me, it would do us no good if her shame prevented me from soothing her. Submissive number 5 had actually terminated our agreement after an accident she had in the playroom. I could not take that chance with Anastasia. The depths of the feelings she inspired in me went beyond what anyone had ever done including Elena. The dreams that featured Ana terrorized me at night with visions of a normal life full of light and family. It sickened me during my waking hours to even think of being married much less having children. The darkness in me tainted everything I touched.

My thoughts were broken by their arrival at the table. I pulled a chair out for Ana and settled her next to me close enough for our thighs to touch after I sat down. I half heartedly contributed to the conversation Elliot was trying to maintain about the estate I purchased. My mind was engaged by the smooth expanse of leg left bare from her knee length charcoal grey dress. As always, Miss Steele was the pinnacle of a classy lady with a modest wrap neck line that hugged her breasts to perfection without ruining her integrity. Her earrings glinted in the soft light gracefully touching her bared shoulders.

My responses to their questioning must have been overbearingly rude. Elliot was looking at me expectantly while Kate fumed to the side of him. Kate repeated her congratulations on the estate purchase and I accepted them in a grave manner. I had been raised a gentleman. Anastasia remained silent and somber. If only she knew, I bought the house for her pleasure.

The conversation that flowed like molasses was interrupted by our server. I ordered for both Anastasia and myself ignoring the frown on her face. I knew she would enjoy what I had chosen for her. Bringing her to the Mile High Club was one of my many fantasies that had plagued me since the first dream she featured in. While we waited for our meal, Kate revealed that this was a celebration dinner for Ana. She had been hired by a local publishing house and would start Monday as an assistant editor to a Jack Hyde. I filed that information away to order a background check on Ana's new boss. The server returned with our first course and stared a little too long at Anastasia's neckline. It was time to put an end to his little fantasy.

"We will need two bottles of Bollinger Champagne for my date's celebration," I said as I wrapped my arm around Anastasia's delicate shoulders and stared hard into the mealy-mouthed server's eyes. He blanched and left after a barely discernible yes sir. Ana tensed underneath my arm but I refused to stop touching the soft expanse of skin under my hand. Finally she looked up at me. What I saw in her eyes was not what I was expecting. Instead of relief at me sending away one of her many admirers, those vividly expressive blue eyes glinted with held back tears. I could not comprehend why she was so embarrassed. _'Maybe she needs comfort?'_

I gave her a smile and trailed my hand across her shoulders only to stop at her neck then slid down her back to rest on the swell of her ass. My thumb stroked the grey fabric encasing her body. Ana blushed and looked back down into her lap. Her submission was pure elation to me. My smile widened at the possibilities for tonight. I should have kept the diamond and sapphire nipple clamps I had commissioned on my person just in case an opportunity such as this arose. And it did arise indeed. My dick started to harden as my thoughts ran away with a naughty Anastasia naked in the backseat of an Audi wearing the clamps on her firm tits as she bounced vigorously on my hard cock.

I dragged my hand away lest I snagged her up and bolted out of here. "So, Anastasia. What publishing house hired you?"

Anastasia paused before answering. She couldn't refuse a direct question in company. "Seattle Independent Publishing."

I sincerely doubt my luck could get any better than it was at this moment. "I've heard of them. It was a good choice to apply there."

There must have been something in the inflection of my tone that caused her to scrunch her little nose and narrow her eyes in my direction. I tried to give her a smile but found that I was already grinning to the knowledge that GEH had already started talks to acquire SIP. I pulled out my cell and sent an email to Ros authorizing hostile takeover maneuvers for SIP. The sooner this was done the better.

A sudden moment caused to glance up from my phone. Kate stood and made excuses to Ana. Pure panic crossed Anastasia's face. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No. No, you stay here and entertain the men. I'll be right back," Kate said and raised her eyebrow at Elliot. He nodded in response and returned to his salad without a word.

Anastasia made no move to continue our conversation and quietly nibbled on her salad. I let her keep her silence and checked my email for any updates from Ros only to find Elena had emailed me asking to meet at Mile High later tonight. I furiously typed away in a negative response before spending a few minutes browsing for items to be purchased for my new playroom at the estate.

Elliot abruptly stood and left the table without a word. I better warn the staff later to check the bathrooms for used condoms. It irritated me that Elliot would be so crass but if I was in the same position, Miss Steele would be under the table right now with those lush lips circling my hard on. I put my phone down and turned to face Anastasia but was interrupted by the arrival of the second course. I refused to acknowledge the server as I waited my turn to speak with Ana alone. Soon the salads were cleared from the table and the new plates full of asparagus, steak, and lobster replaced them.

Being alone with Ana brought back my ire from the previous Friday. It was time to address her disobedience. I tried to keep my voice even as I addressed her as a dominant. "The stunt you pulled on Friday was dangerous. If I hadn't followed you, I would have lost my mind with worry."

She turned to me in shock at my statement. _'How could she not tell I was so worried about her? Didn't this just prove the depth of my attachment to her? This isn't just about control!'_

"I'm sorry, Sir," she softly said. "I'm a big girl and can take care of myself."

"But you don't have to. It is my honor to do that for you," I fired back at her. She started to reply but remained silent as two figures approached the table. I looked up to see it was not Elliot and Kate but Elena and what looked like her newest sub. I saw a physical resemblance of myself in him. _'What the hell was she trying to pull?'_

"Ello, my darling Christian!" Elena gushed. Good Lord, she had been drinking. The sub stood to the side with his green eyes cast down. Ana bravely tilted her chin upward and stared directly at Elena. I've never been so hard from such sass from a submissive. Her audacity was astounding considering that even I had once quaked at Elena's approach. As a new sub, I didn't except her to have such strength.

"Good evening, Elena." I glanced at Ana as I said this.

"Oh! You have a...friend here tonight," Elena said as she finally realized I wasn't alone. "I've heard so much about you."

"Oh, have you?" Anastasia let out an unladylike snort. She turned to address me. "You told this creature about me?"

Elena cut me off before I can assuage Ana's ire. "He told me ALL about you, Miss Steele. As an experienced dom, I can tell you right now a virgin wanna be sub will never be able to please Christian. He has very dark passions. I've held the company of thirty two men and I can barely keep up with him."

My anger at Elena's illusions that we are still intimate and Anastasia's inability to please me was cut off by Ana's reply.

"Really now? I thought the number would be closer to sixty. You know, one for every year of your life." The cool collected manner in which Miss Steele presented herself made me question her submissive tendencies.

Fuming mad, Elena stepped closer to the table with her shoulders bunched high. I recognized the stance. She had used it on me many times. It was a dom about to put a sub in her place. "How dare you speak like that to me! Christian! She deserves to have her feet canned fifty times. Her behavior is outrageous."

Once again, I was left out of the conversation as Anastasia defended herself.

"My behavior is outrageous? The only thing here that is outrageous is your inability to cloth your aging body appropriately. I'm half your age and I wouldn't dress like a damn high school student." Ana looked at me completely straight faced. "I bet fucking her is like throwing a hotdog down a hallway."

The anger at Elena that is balled inside of me dissipates completely. I had to have this hellion tonight. Laughter busted from me at such a sweet girl having so much fire inside her. Thank God for our private dining room. Who knows what would happen if the world knew I could laugh. Even Charles, my doppelganger sub, snickered at Anastasia's insult. The mortification on Elena's face made my night complete. She should have never interfered between Ana and me. It was good to know my little kitten had claws that she was not afraid to use.

Without a word, Elena turned on her too high for her age heels. Before she reached the door, it flew open with Kate at the helm. Elena bumped right into Kate and gave a muffled sorry before she almost ran from the room. Kate's eyes followed her giving the stink eye until Elena was out of sight.

"What the hell was that?" Kate asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just putting a bitch in her place." Ana grinned. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, I'm not feeling well. Take me home, Kate. I'll make it up to you."

Kate glanced at Elliot then returned her attention to Anastasia. "Of course. Melted ice cream, cold pizza, and a warm beer?"

"Sounds like a date." Anastasia collected her purse and stood before turning to me. "Thank you for a delightful meal, Mr. Grey."

She turned and strutted out with Kate close on her heels. _'What a woman.'_

"What the fuck just happened here?" asked Elliot.

I laughed again. "Hallway hotdog throw down."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I couldn't tell whether he was freaked out over me laughing or what I said.

"It means fuck off, Elliot. Now, about that house." It was time to provide for a woman worth waiting for.

...

I browsed the current stats on SIP's acquisition while mindlessly taking bites of a turkey sandwich from the deli across from GEH. Since last night's dinner, the only thoughts worth thinking were of the fire that brewed in Anastasia. Never had I met a woman that challenged me like her. She was unafraid in the face of a raging dominant. I admired her for standing her ground and in such an amusing way to boot.

The dreams of losing Ana that had plagued me morphed last night into a new wonderful kind of dream where Anastasia and I took our time waking up on a Saturday morning. It was slow paced and sensual. It frightened me. There was no BDSM aspects involved and she touched me. She touched me without fear on her face; without hatred in her eyes. Ana touched me with a soft look and a softer hand. There was no burning sensation but a light laugh that I later recognized as my own. Dream Ana touched me and I loved it. I wanted more of it. I wanted to feel her nails rake down my back as she took her pleasure from me. If only she would answer my calls and texts, I could find out if she could do this in reality. I could finally be the man my mother wanted me to become, a family man.

A buzzing noise disturbed me from analyzing the meaning of the dream further. I answer the phone. "Grey."

"Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you. She does not have an appointment," said Andrea.

_'Of course. She wants to know how I punished Ana.'_

"Send her in."

The doors opened a moment later and I stood to greet Elena. My face fell. She had a submissive with her. A submissive that looked almost like Anastasia; blue eyes and all. I am beyond fury. The door closed leaving the two of them trapped in my office.

"Elena! Can you tell me why the fuck you brought one of them here?" My voice is low.

"Christian, sweetheart. I'm only doing what is best for you. I know you have..."

I cut her off. "You don't know shit. You brought a sub to my place of business. You risk my reputation. No more. Get out."

Elena stepped forward and tried to reach me. I blocked her with an arctic glare. She froze mid-step. "You don't mean this."

"Of course I do. Let me escort you to the elevator. Our business is at an end." I moved to grasp her arm and pulled her to the door. The unknown submissive followed obediently after us. Hand still tight on Elena's elbow, I ushered Elena and the submissive past Andrea's desk and into the elevator. Elena just gapped at me in shock. For once the bitch was silent. I pushed the ground floor button and back away with a sneer. The door closed and with it my problems. I almost bounced to Andrea's desk where she and Olivia had gathered with confused looks shooting between them.

"Andrea, place Elena Lincoln on the no show, no call list. Email Taylor and the rest of the security teams at GEH and Escala to change the access codes and revise their security perimeters. Contact my personal lawyer as well. I want out of the salons by tomorrow." A smiled plastered on my face, I made my way back into my office to contact Anastasia. Before I shut the door I could have sworn I heard Andrea say 'about time.'

_'__Yes, it was about time. About time to claim Anastasia.'_

...

Last night and this afternoon gave me such pleasure but that was eclipsed by the pain and resentment at Anastasia's refusal. Finally, after two more text messages, she replied in no uncertain terms that she was not available to me and nothing would come from my harassment. I preferred to call it a dogged pursuit but in the end it was back to the drawing boards on this submissive. The stress that she caused led me into a high end exclusive bondage called the Golden Cage that I supported. If I was going to be able to function at all until I trapped Ana under my spell, I had to have some form of release. Four people on my management staff had been fired after Ana's refusal.

My black abstract mask fixed into place, I opened the tarnished golden door and step into a gaudy black and gold interior. The outside of the building looked inconspicuous while the inside did everything possible to catch attention.

"Good evening, Mr. White," the receptionist Lisa greeted me by my club name. "Is there anything I can assist you with tonight?"

"Brunette woman; pale and fit with a high pain tolerance. Any subs here matching that description? I need to work off a little steam."

Ever the professional, Lisa nodded and looked through an appointment calendar. "Tonight, two submissives matching that description are here without a dominant; however, it seems one is still in training and thus unavailable for matchmaking."

"That's fine. Notify the free one. I'll be at the bar waiting." I turned and headed to the entertainment area. More black and gold greeted me in the common area. Being a Thursday, the bar was empty of but two patrons. The backside of the female looked oddly familiar. The dress she wore was not usual in this atmosphere. It was form fitting but covered from her shoulders down to right past her knees. She must be the trainee. Fear gripped me. It couldn't be her.

Before I could take a step, the sweaty balding club owner called Green saddled up next to me diverting my attention from who I hoped to God wasn't Anastasia. "Mr. White, what a pleasure to see you here. I had thought about contacting you earlier today. We have a potential investor visiting tonight."

"Really now." I feign interest hoping to get away. My eyes are glued to the backside of the trainee.

"A Geoff Stephenson. He is highly recommended by our mutual friend Mrs. Lincoln."

_'Stephenson was here. That would make the trainee...' _my thoughts fell apart. I squared my shoulders. It was time to claim her. "Where?"

"Over there speaking with his protégé. Let me introduce you."

"Oh yes, please," I ground out between clenched teeth walking without waiting for Green to follow heading straight towards Stephenson and whom I believe to be Ana. Stephenson eyed me as he saw my approach. The brown-haired woman turned to see what had caught her companion's attention.

"Oh!" Anastasia gasped. The flimsy black netting of her face mask hid nothing from me. Green caught up to us breathing a little heavier that earlier.

"Mr. White, please meet Geoff Stephenson whom we will code name Mr. Turquoise and his submissive trainee Miss Grey."

The Lord had a good sense of humor, I give him that. "It is an absolute pleasure, Miss Grey. I see you are doing well since I last saw you."

She blushed but continued to look me directly in the eye. Green blanched at this affront but I took it in stride. My kitten wanted to play. She glanced between Geoff and me noting the tension between us. He must have been told about me. I tried to keep the haute tone out of my voice. She needed velvet gloves to be handled. "If you would accommodate me, I would like to speak with you about a new type of contract."

Blue eyes lit up in excitement then lowered submissively. "Of course, Sir."

"Ana, are you sure you want," the newly dubbed Turquoise started to say before I rudely cut him.

"Come." I reached my hand out for Ana. She slid her tiny palm into mine without a backward glance at Turquoise. "Let go to the room I reserved."

There was a small falter in her step but she obediently followed me through the maze of the club to the private room upstairs that I keep on retainer. No words were needed when we entered the vibrant red walled room. I shut the door and immediately pushed her up against the plush red leather wall holding her thighs apart with my hips and her arms held above her head with my hands. Anastasia's eyes were cast down. My cock hardened further pressing against her wet center. The dark jeans I wore grew tighter. The heat that seeped from her core was intoxicating. My cock pulsed at the notion of being sheathed inside my delectable Ana.

I gently nuzzled her face with the scruff on my cheeks wishing that it was her inner thighs receiving this attention as I sucked and licked her pussy. The mask I was wearing pulled from my face and fell to my feet. I drew my face away from her ignoring the disappointment on her face. Contract first, and then we fuck.

"Miss Steele, tonight is an unexpected pleasure." I can almost see the words she is dying to ask me on her face. "Please speak freely with me."

"You said you had a new type of contract, Mr. Grey. Please explain."

Curiosity thy name is woman. What I said a few minutes ago seems so far away. I was bullshitting until I could get her alone. It was already backfiring; my mind was slush in her presence. My hands lowered taking her arms down to her side. I didn't release her. "You know I don't do the girlfriend thing. What you don't know is why."

Her body tightened and she bit her lip but said nothing.

"Stop biting that lip or I will."

"Why don't you?" There was my firecracker that lurked underneath her submissive demeanor.

"Because I refuse to sexually touch you without the security of some sort of contract or even a verbal agreement between us. The reasoning behind the girlfriend thing is because I've never done more. I've never had a normal relationship therefore I do not know how to treat you nor do I know if it is what I truly want between us."

Realization dawned in her eyes. Finally she understood why I can't give her more.

"We can learn together." Apparently, I had not driven the idea home.

"It doesn't come natural to me. The best I can do is try to please your whims since that would be considered taking care of you. That I understand." I wrenched myself away from her. The temptation to forgo even a verbal contract was too great in this moment. The need to thrust myself into her body repeatedly was driving me insane. It did not matter what I agreed to tonight. Once she was hooked on me, the contract could be renegotiated in my favor when I better understood what I wanted from the arrangement. A knock on the door ruined the moment between us. I knew immediately who would dare disturb us in this room. It sure as hell wasn't the owner.

Ripping open the door, I leveled a fierce glare at Mr. Turquoise. To his credit, he didn't flinch nor did he address me. Instead he gave me a look of contempt and focused on Ana who was still flush against the wall breathing heavily.

"Geoff. We are a little busy here," Anastasia said. Her eyes were still focused on me. "I'm negotiating with Mr. Gre..White."

Stephenson looked almost desperate at this point. "Ana, we talked about this. It isn't a good idea and you know it. Come back with me."

She bit her lip and looked as if she was considering his words. Not this time fucker.

"I believe the lady said we are busy negotiating our relationship." I stressed the word relationship and Ana beamed up at me. Damn it. Just another thing to clear up later.

"But Ana…"

"Listen Geoff, you don't know how much I appreciate your help. You have shown me such kindness. Don't worry for me. I trust him. He will make an excellent _Master_," Ana said with a shy smile.

The way she said master put me on edge. None of the submissives I contracted or used in clubs were ever allowed to call me by that title. It was too intimate for me. Then again, I had never purchased a house for a submissive either. I couldn't allow this to give me cold feet. I had to get her first to Escala for the night. Tomorrow would be the day I assessed the implications for this new arrangement. I pulled out my cell and sent a text to Taylor to meet us out front of the Golden Cage and to have Gail set up my bedroom with the candles I purchased for a slow seduction scene with Ana.

"Ready to go home?" I asked wondering why I phrased the question as if it was our home together. The smile she gave me removed all traces of confusion. My chest tightened in a pleasant manner. I reminded myself that this was just another way to take care of Anastasia as long as she let me whip and fuck the shit out of her.

"Yes, Sir."

I gathered her close to my side and pushed past the scowling Geoff. My hand drifted down to her plump ass and gave it a good squeeze knowing Geoff was watching us leave. I threw a look over my shoulder and smirked. _'Fucker.'_

…

I handed Ana into the backseat of my Audi RS 7 and entered close behind her. For once in my life, I forwent safety in order to hold Anastasia. I buckled her seat belt but left mine undone. My body pressed against hers grinding to the beat of the slow jazz music drifting from the speakers. Like a horny teenager, I fondled whatever body part was available as I fucked her mouth with my own. In my excitement, her dress was ripped half way open. Neither of us paid it any mind.

Our tongues clashed together eagerly tasting the crevasses of each other's mouth. One of my hands pinned both of hers while the other played under her torn dress alternating between the slick folds of her pussy and the swell of her firm breasts. I pulled on a taunt nipple and pressed my leg hard between her thighs; the thigh highs she wore teased me to wrap the legs they encased around my waist and fuck her hard. My leg rubbed against her core again eliciting a gasp then a moan from Ana's throat. She startled at the sound of her own voice and her eyes glanced at the driver.

"Christian, he is going to hear us!"

"So we are back to Christian, I see."

She looked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter. Taylor has ear buds in. He can't hear us. Now back to what we started," I said as I drove my pelvis forward. My cock was chafing against the zipper of my jeans. The painful pleasure kept me from dry humping her until I released my seed. The car slowed and turned into Escala's underground parking deck. Taylor pulled into one of my parking spots but made no move to open his door. He had anticipated my needs. He was unquestionably getting the biggest bonus.

Anastasia eagerly unbuckled herself. I grabbed my jacket from the front seat and pulled it around Anastasia's shoulders allowing no one the opportunity to see what was mine.

"Are you ready for a wonderful night?" I asked as I kissed her nose.

"And hopefully many others too, Mr. Grey."

Of course, there would be many others even if I had to lock her in the playroom to accomplish that goal. I opened the car door and pulled her out. It was time.

...

_**Author's Note:**_ I have created a Pinterest account to go along with the stories I write. It is under Somethingalltogether. Looking For You already has its own board and there will be tons of future chapter previews under Writing Commentary. I'm also adding a little eye candy as well. Can't help myself. Check it out and don't be shy. :)

As always, thank you for reading and please **REVIEW**! I want to know what you are thinking. Talk to me, crazy. :)


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: I want to thank my betas JillTarah and Mr Darcy Fan for editing and encouraging me. They are amazing and Jane Austen fans which is funny because I've seen a lot of JA fans enjoying the FSOG fandom. Hmmm. Has anyone read Fifty Shades of Mr. Darcy? Or seen Honest Trailers Fifty Shades of Grey by Screen Junkie on YouTube? I'm hoping How It Should Have Ended does a FSOG. Anyhow, enjoy!

Anastasia's POV

The opening doors brought us to our senses on the floor of the elevator. Christian jumped up pulling me with him and moved out of the elevator shaft into the foyer of his penthouse. Curious, I glanced around as he led me down a hallway into an office. Each room we passed was clinical like his office building downtown. Modern light fixtures hung from the ceiling above an executive walnut desk that looked oddly at home in this sterile space. The window was bare of any coverings. No pictures or even the odd knickknack graced the bookshelves that lined the wall. The lack of these items emphasized my original assessment of Mr. Grey; he was a very private man but he was also terribly lonely.

Christian led me around the desk and gently pushed my shoulders until I kneeled beside his leather chair. I adopted a classic submissive pose and waited. The black fabric of my dress stretched tight and rode up on my thighs giving Christian a good view of the lacy tops of my stockings. He sunk into the leather next to me and placed his hand on the top of my head stroking down to my face before he reached a finger under my chin and tilted my head to meet his gaze. The blazing grey of his irises betrayed the tender moment that we shared. He broke our contact and shuffled papers strewn across the walnut desk before he offered them to me with a pen. I browsed through the sections that were of a greater concern to me. The termination clause was still there. My heart gave a sudden lurch. Nothing had changed except he seemed more desperate to sign me on that he did earlier. Tears filled my eyes. The hope had I allowed myself to feel burned into dust from the paper in my hands. I couldn't cry in front of him. My inner Kate reared her head turning my insides to stone. I wouldn't allow this man to break me. I took a deep breath letting go of my disappointment until only a residue lingered in my heart.

"Ana?" Christian asked tentatively. He must have noticed the change in me. "We can go over the finer points later. I just need for you to sign so we can finally be together."

"Why? What's the point?" I try to keep the hysterical hurt side of me out of my voice but fail. Another deep breath brought me little peace.

Christian cupped my face in his hands. "Ana, I need this. I need a signature. It is the way I am. I need that control."

"I understand your need for control but what you are trying to do isn't laying a good sub/dom foundation. You need a contract to control a sub not an outline of the needs of wants of a dominant and submissive. Why do you need a complete power exchange?"

"I told you, I need control. It is a fundamental need to insure that my submissive is taken care of in the best way I know how."

"I don't think that is what this is, Christian," I said using his name to anger him. Angry people tell the truth for the most part. Surprise flitted across his face. I pushed my luck farther. If we weren't going to happen, I demanded to know why it had fallen apart. "Why do you feel the need to make sure they can't leave you? Why do you think they'll abandon you? In your contract, it says you can terminate the arrangement for any reason at any time but the sub must speak with you about termination."

The lust filled eyes turned into rage. "I do not have abandonment issues."

"You said it, not I," I pointed out as I stood from my position. I would not give him any more power over me. I leaned against the desk; the feeling in my legs returning slowly. Christian flicked his eyes to the top of my thighs were my dress was still indecently hiked up. I refused to straighten myself. Let him see what he'll be missing out on. "I wanted to give this to you freely not because I'm going to sign a contract or because I want something from you. It's because I want to and I like you for yourself despite your stalker tendencies."

Contempt filled his visage. "You don't even know me."

My heart throbbed in pain for him. "I know enough. I know a broken soul when I see one but with you it's like looking in a mirror."

"How can you be broken?" he asked in disbelief. "I read your background check. You've had an all American upbringing."

"You read my life, you didn't live it. There are things that have happened that aren't written and don't deserve to be recorded. Things I'd rather forget." I paused trying to assess his mental state. If I told him the truth, he may get out of control. If anything happened between us, I'd share my fully story but later. This was too early for us. "Bad things happen to good people just as good things happen to bad people."

"Is that why you choose BDSM as a lifestyle? You've never even had vanilla. How do you know that isn't what you are made for?" He raked a hand through his copper hair. "You deserve so much more than what I can offer you."

I reached out and touched his hand lightly. "Christian, I choose this because it is what I need. Some people get into this lifestyle because it's kinky and turns them on. Others are like us."

He looked into my eyes searching for something. I sucked in a sharp breath at his intensity and bit my lip. His eyes flicked down to my mouth and resolution filled them.

"Fuck the paper work," Christian said before he grabbed me pulling me down into his lap. His mouth covered my own moving against me in a hypnotic fashion. I submitted to his tongue allowing him to explore the depths of my mouth. Large palms roamed the expanse of my back before a hand settled on the back of my neck and another on my waist holding me in place under his sensual assault. My own hands trailed up his arms reaching for his neck. Christian pulled back from me and stopped my hands ascent. "I don't like being touched. It's a hard limit."

I nodded in acknowledgement. I understood all about hard limits. "Don't hit my face. That's my hard limit."

Christian looked unsure of himself. "So this is it. No written rules, no limit except those that come up? This is normal?"

I shrugged. "I don't know about normal. I've never had anything to compare to with being with you. I guess we make our own normal."

Christian stroked my back looking contemplative. "That's right. Nothing to compare. I've never done this before."

"No contract?" I asked.

"That too but vanilla as well." He almost looked ashamed.

"But...but...how?" Confusion laced in my voice and scattered across my face.

"It's a long story but not one for tonight. Are you sure about this?" Confidence grew in his eyes and hope bloomed in my chest.

"Yes. I want this. I want you."

"Only me?" His head tilted to the side in a comical fashion but I couldn't laugh. He was dead serious.

I smiled. He was so terribly possessive. "Yes, Sir. Only you."

Christian picked me up and carried me like a bride into his bedroom. Hundreds of tea lights were lit on every surface of the room; from the tables to the floor and even the bookshelf. A part of me worried about the potential fire hazard from so many candles lying about. The small romantic in me was in awe at his great gesture. He said he doesn't do the girlfriend thing. This was a big step for him. The flickering tea lights looked as if Christian rearranged the cosmos in this private moment just for us to enjoy.

Christian's POV

"Yes, Sir. Only you," Anastasia said with a smile on her face.

_'And only me you will ever have,'_ I thought as I stood holding her close in my arms. I folded her legs and carried Anastasia bridal style to my bedroom. I toed open the door and brought her into my personal haven. The only light was tea lights spread across the entire room. Ana nuzzled my neck and pressed a light kiss to my pulsing jugular. I carried her down the pathway between rows of flickering lights to the bed where I would finally lay claim to my sweet Anastasia. The bed sunk under our weight as I pressed her lithe body into the mattress. Her glorious brown hair was haloed around her innocent face. The monster in me clawed for release. I barely restrained him in favor of taking my time seducing this little filly. I would not let him taint our first time.

"Christian," Ana moaned in a breathy voice. It was just like my dream.

"My Ana." I rocked onto my heels bringing my weight to settle over her slender legs. I palmed the smoothness of her thighs pushing the hem of her dress higher until it reached above her waist. Black lace topped stockings were secured by a leather garter belt over silk black panties that barely covered her mons venus. I smiled into the candlelight. Not usual virgin fare but our normal was different. My arm wrapped around her torso lifting Anastasia off the bed while my other hand made quick work pulling the dress up and over her head. My breath caught in my throat. Ana's perky breasts were encased in a leather bra that had a small crescent moon section cut out showing a peek of delicious white skin. The half moons begged to be nibbled.

"Stay," I said as I pushed her back down and rose from the bed. I shucked my clothing careful not to drop them near the tea lights. Goosebumps broke over my skin at the shy appreciative glances Anastasia gave me. I watched her for a moment as I stroked my hard cock preparing for the warmth of her body. Beautiful blue eyes wandered my body until they settled on the rude flesh that jutted out from between my legs. I smiled when I saw a bit of panic in her face and I knew what she was thinking. "Don't worry. It'll fit."

Anastasia smiled with little confidence and glanced away. I climbed on the bed and surprised her by lowering myself to lie next to her; an eyebrow quirked up on her face in a nonverbal questioning of my actions. "Vanilla, remember?"

"Of course, Christian. How could I forget while lying here in black leather?" she asked teasing me.

I laughed and ran my hand from her knee to the junction of her legs pushing aside the black silk in favor of the pink silk beneath. A smooth wet pussy greeted my fingers as I teased her outer lips with gentle strokes. I cupped her mound in my palm and slipped my middle finger between her folds finding a sweet spot that made her gasp.

"May I touch you at least somewhere?" Her voice was timid and respectful.

"Not tonight, Ana. This is all about you and it's safer this way." I could see the unspoken question of why but I did not elaborate why it was safer to keep her hands from me. My finger flicked her clit as a distraction and all thoughts removed themselves from her eyes. Ana's teeth bit into her juicy lip as she threw her head back with a moan in pleasure at another flick of my finger. She groaned at the removal of my hand from her pussy but had no cause to repine as I made my way to her breasts. I rolled my body on top of her and settled my hips between her legs as I used both hands to caress the leather and milky white skin of her breasts. The slickness that clung to my hand coated her flesh. I licked away the taste of her pussy from the perky mounds of her breast. My teeth grazed the crescent moon slivers that were exposed by the bra causing Ana to jump underneath me. The combination of the taste of Ana's pussy and the soft swell of her mounds as her body squirmed under me was the most erotic thing I have ever felt.

"Oh please, Christian." She thrusted her hips up to mine; one of her stocking clad feet traveled up my calf granting me more access as the motion forced her legs to spread wider. I reached behind her unhooking her bra and sliding it down her arms. Pink nipples prickled to the cooler air of the room. I lavished attention on her breasts with my mouth, kissing and sucking the rosy tips. Without looking, I reached down and unhooked the stockings from the garter belt. I pulled the garter belt past her hips and raised myself from her body to pull the garment down her legs. Clad in only a skimpy pair of black silk panties and thigh highs, she laid on top of the blue satin sheets like the moon's reflection resting on the dark ocean. My hand wandered to the crotch of her panties hooking a finger around them. I tested the strength of the silk and met her widening eyes as I ripped the panties from her. The stockings stayed.

Anastasia pouted up at me before she bit her plump bottom lip. I swooped down and forced her to release her lip to my own teeth biting gently as I pumped my hips hard into her body. My cock nudged between her thighs sliding its length up and down the wetness it found there. A low moan forced itself from my throat as she bucked up trying to catch the tip and impale herself onto my throbbing dick. I pulled back and reached for a condom. It was time.

"Are you sure?" I asked. There was no going back after this. My control was strong but even I wouldn't be able to prevent myself from taking her if she allowed me just one moment buried inside the personal heaven I knew was waiting for me.

"Yes." It was almost a sigh the way she said it.

I ripped the condom package open and started to roll it onto my tip.

"Stop. I'm on birth control and well, you know I'm clean." Even in the darkened room, her blush was unmistakable. This was a blessing. I wanted to feel all of her. I closed my eyes in pleasure at the thought of being the only one to taste the delights she offered. Virginity had never held an appeal to me until this small slip of a girl fell into my office and at my feet. The taste of something pure and wholesome was everything I never knew I wanted.

I opened my eyes to gage her reaction as the tip of my cock encountered her entrance. I rested my weight on my forearms on either side of her. Anastasia's petite form was dwarfed by the width of my shoulders as I moved up and over her. My hips tilted and inched my cock slowly into her tightness. Hot velvet constricted around me unhinging the control I desperately sought to maintain. I paused at the seal of her purity to look into the soulful blue eyes beneath me. With a barely discernible nod from Anastasia, I thrust past the barrier sheathing myself fully within her. I froze above her waiting for any sign of discomfort but only an insignificant wince and a shuddering sigh betrayed any of Ana's pain. The muscles that surrounding me in their dark heat tightened down on my flesh. My hips involuntary bucked forward plowing me further into her depths.

A low moan answered mine as I withdrew and surged forward to build a rhythm. I grasped her shoulders for leverage as I guided my cock in and out of the slick paradise that was Ana. The rough coarse patch of hair at the base of my penis rubbed against her exposed clit. I snapped my hips harder into Anastasia as her insides began to quicken around me. The repeated clenching of her cunt pushed me closer to the edge of the abyss. I reached between our bodies and stoked her nub sending her into a frenzy. Silky legs wrapped around my waist and she hooked her feet together behind me as she pulled me closer. Her hands fisted the sheet holding on for dear life. The dainty knuckles grew impossibly white. Anastasia's eyes closed; her mouth parted in pleasure.

"Please, Christian!" She cried out. "I need to...ahhhh!"

My cock hit a tender spot as I bent my head to nibble on her neck. Hips plunging forward, I raised my head marginally to take in the sight of her first orgasm that was creeping up upon her. "What do you need, baby?"

Her head thrashed to the side; the hair under her wild and untamed. "You. I need you, Sir!"

I gave her myself. There was no way to deny this siren as I pushed my control to its limits in an effort to hold my pleasure at bay. I watched Anastasia fall apart underneath me and felt her tremble around me. I heard her cry out in pleasure within the very soul of me. The light that she brought in her beauty took root in my blackened heart. It was all perfectly hazy after that as I fell apart with her.

...

Thunder woke me in the early morning. I blinked against the now dark room. The candles had gone out and the light from the city dimmed by heavy drapes. A heavy head tucked on my shoulder; soft snores emanated from Ana as she gently took breaths. Warmth lay across my bare chest. A pale hand laid amongst chest hair like it was the most natural thing in the world. There was no pain. Nothing but the contentment of a mind-blowing orgasm lingered in my muscles. No urge to hit something, no painful memories dredged from the recesses of my psyche, and no terror at the hand that was strewn over my heart.

_'Why is she different?'_ I thought as I scrambled for answers. I refused to remove her hand in fear that once removed, I would no longer be able to stand her touch. That prospect filled me with dread. I replayed each moment I had with her, each dream of her that woke me to a hard on instead of my terrified screams, each gesture of mine to insure her comfort.

The second time we met she called me Master and I didn't feel the walls closing in on me. I barely noticed the imitate title she used. Hell, during my first ever phone sex scene I told her to call me Sir or Master while in scene. Last night at the club she called me Master in such an intimate tone that I was set on edge immediately. I racked my brain to find the reason why there was a difference but found none but a thought in my head refused to die.

_'Because you wanted her to say something else. Something more.'_

That thought repeated itself until I succumbed to an exhausted sleep; Ana still held tight against me with her hand over my chest.

…

Anastasia's POV

Sunlight peeking through heavy blue drapes burned through my eyelids as I struggled to curl into myself under what was surely an overly expensive comforter. Without opening my eyes, I reached out with my foot to the warm spot next to me only to find it bare of the man who had inspired such passion the night before. I raised my head from the pillow that had cradled me in my sleep. There was another indention by my own.

'So he is a snuggler.' I smiled at the thought of badass dominant Christian Grey holding me tight throughout the night. My head fell back into the pillow that carried his scent as my body contorted like a cat stretching out my spine in an arc. I ran my hands down the flesh that Christian had taken so much care to pleasure feeling the sore after effects of previously unused muscles. I slowly clambered out of bed in search of my clothing. The tea lights that dotted the room had disappeared along with my dress. The black leather bra and garter lay in a pile of Christian's clothing. I plucked his white shirt from the heap slipping it over my shoulders and partially buttoning the tiny pearl buttons lining the front and straightened my black thigh highs. The panties I wore yesterday lay torn among the rest of the clothing. I slipped on his red boxers and padded to a door I assumed was the bathroom. Upon entering, I find it only to be a closet bigger than the living room and kitchen of my apartment combined. Rows of expensive suits lined the wall with coordinating shoes underneath. The smell of the room was purely Christian. A mix of sandalwood, lemon grass, and a musk uniquely his own permeated the air.

I turned and reentered the bedroom finally locating the door to the master bath on the opposite wall. The opulence of the room was different from the rest of the house. Within the facets of the sink, the black veined marble slab tub, and white wood cabinetry, Christian's personality and taste finally made a mark in this mausoleum of a home. I searched in a medicine cabinet for a spare toothbrush but only found his slightly damp one in a holder next to the sink. I had no qualms with using his personal items. After my teeth were cleaned, I removed myself from Christian's personal quarters in search of the elusive man himself. Voices emanating down the hall led me back to his personal study. I paused and listened closely. He was not alone. Christian's voice, although clear enough to hear, was being drowned out by a recognizable sultry female voice. The bitch from Mile High was here.

Christian's voice rose over the bitch's and I hear him clearly. "She means nothing to me, do you understand? She is just a potential submissive that I don't give a fuck about other than if she'll arrive in my playroom on time."

My stomach dropped to the floor at his words. Turmoil churned inside of me threatening to overtake my sensibility. Inner Kate whispered darkly in my ear. I knew this would happen. Mustering strength previously unknown to me, I knocked and waited for acknowledgment to enter.

…

AN: For some reason, this did not pull a strong emotional response from me. Maybe it is because I know how this ends. Drop me a review and let me know what you are feeling about all this. That's my goal in writing. Inspire readers to feel either hate or love.

Also, this was my first written scene for some sexy time. Please let me know how I did and what I can do to improve.

Hit me up on Pinterest. Just search Somethingalltogether under Pinners. Looking For You has its own board and I also have some eye candy and FSOG references. As I expand my writing, there will be more original stories but that is way down the line.

As always, thank you for reading and please **_REVIEW!_** Truly, I wish to know what is in your minds…no matter how scary it is. J


	10. Chapter Ten

_**Author's Note:**_ A special thanks to my betas JillTarah and Mr Darcy Fan. They are super amazing at whipping me (and my writing) into shape. Also, how the hell did Bella, I mean Ana, get parking in front of GEH on the first go? The movie should have shown her circling the block a million times before finding a parking spot.

…

Christian's POV

The dawn had barely broken when I woke to find myself still entangled with Anastasia. Long hair pooled behind her covering the pillow and tickling my nose. I inched closer and buried my face into the fragrant strands losing myself in the novelty of sharing a bed with another person. During the night she must have turned away only to have me unconsciously follow her. Even in sleep, I wouldn't allow her to escape. I chucked at the thought causing her to stir slightly. I held my breath not wanting to disturb the moment. The curve of her ass pressed into my groin causing me to groan as soft skin brushed against my morning wood. Restraining myself from lifting her leg and slipping into her heat, I gently untangled our limbs and shuffled out of bed. The tea lights were no longer scattered throughout the room. Anastasia's dress was missing from the pile of clothing at the side of the bed. Gail must have entered and cleaned up.

I shrugged and continued on my way to the bathroom for my morning regiment. After brushing my teeth, I donned a pair of dark washed jeans and a navy button down shirt. I grabbed a dark sports jacket and left to make arrangements for breakfast. A figure stopped my journey short upon opening the bedroom door.

"Mr. Grey," Gail gasped. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I was just heading back to gather your laundry."

"You can leave it. Miss Steele needs her rest and I need breakfast."

"Of course, sir." Gail turned and walked back heading towards the kitchen. I followed her in search of an unneeded cup of coffee; I was well rested after last night.

Before I could reach the kitchen, a ping signaled the arrival of the elevator. Anger and curiosity burned in me. _'Who in God's name would be here at this hour?'_

The only good excuse I could think of was a family emergency, but they knew to call first. The doors opened and I received an unwelcome shock. Elena stormed out into the foyer followed by a well-known dominant, Matthew Richards. Before I had a chance to raise my voice, Taylor charged out of the security office heading towards the new arrivals. I stepped forward to confront them.

"Mrs. Lincoln. Mr. Richards. What an unpleasant surprise." My face was twisted in a harsh sneer. The audacity of these people was amazing. Richards nodded in greeting.

"Christian, my boy. I'm here to warn you," Elena started to say before I jumped down her throat.

"I'm not your damn boy! You have nothing to warn me about, Elena. You made a huge mistake going to Grey House and an even bigger one coming here. How the fuck did you manage to get into my penthouse?" Rage boiled in me threatening to overflow.

"The how doesn't matter, Christian. It's the why! Matthew here has some news for you," Elena whimpered.

"I don't give a damn what news you have. Get the fuck out of here. Taylor!" I motioned for Taylor to physically remove them to the elevator.

"Mr. Grey, Anastasia Steele doesn't belong to you," Richards interrupted. I flicked my eyes to his challenging him to continue. "I had previous rights to her."

His words sparked a deep seated feeling of loathing in me. "How the hell do you know Anastasia?"

"I'm her dom," Richards stated.

"Bullshit. I had that pleasure last night," I gloated. Richards' eyes burned into me; his jealousy evident in them.

"You fucking touched her?" Richards screamed. Taylor moved closer readying to prevent an altercation. I had to stop this from escalating any further.

"She stated she was unattached. Let's discuss this privately in my study." I growled before I nodded to Taylor and sauntered down the hall. Richards and Elena followed without a word.

…

"So talk," I commanded as I leaned back into the leather office chair. Elena sat before me with Richards standing close by her side. She looked desperate trying to find words that would be of interest to me. "I don't have all fucking day, Elena. I have a sub to break in."

"Christian, don't be angry. What I'm doing is the best for everyone. You just have to trust me," she pleaded.

I laughed. The days of trusting her were over. She had potentially endangered my reputation and that was unacceptable. I squared my shoulders preparing for a tantrum. "Trust you? You showed up to my office with a submissive. You came to my home even after I changed the codes, which by the way, you will still need to answer for."

"If not her, trust me," Richards hissed. "You know I'm a fellow dominant and how we follow certain rules when acquiring new submissives. I had my eyes on Anastasia long before you came into the scene."

I turned to him in disbelief as the reputation he had garnered wasn't stellar. The man before me had lied and cheated other dominants out of contracts with potential subs. He ran through them like tissue paper. "Even if you had seen her before, I know for damn sure you never touched her."

"Christian, please. Stop embarrassing yourself. She is just a submissive. A play toy," Elena interjected loudly. "You are acting like a man in love and you know people like us don't do love."

This was trouble. I knew Elena would stop at nothing to drive a wedge between Anastasia and me. Until I knew what was happening between us and if I could truly give her more than just a contract, I had to throw Elena off the scent she had picked up. I raised my voice and gave it a dominant inflection. "She means nothing to me, do you understand? She is just a potential submissive that I don't give a fuck about other than if she'll arrive in my playroom on time."

"Well, you certainly haven't been acting like it." Elena started to continue, but a knock at the door drew our attention. _'Oh, fuck me in the ass! That better be Taylor.'_

"Enter," I commanded. The door inched open and there stood the one person I did not wish to see at this moment. Anastasia, wearing one of my white button-down shirts and what looked to be the red briefs I wore yesterday, entered the room with a quiet strength; grace emanated from her serene posture. The submissive training she had already been through was evident in her carriage as she glided into the room to stand before us.

Elena snickered realizing that Anastasia must have heard my last statement. "Well, if it isn't the wanna be sub. I guess since you had your virginity taken, you will no longer have such a pull on our dear Christian."

"Elena, that is uncalled for," I chided. Anastasia looked at me with a pained expression before a veil of serenity drew down her face. A strange resolve reflected in her eyes.

"My business has nothing to do with someone so wholly unconnected to me, Mrs. Lincoln," Anastasia taunted. Her posture went from demure to bold at Elena's comments. "It would be in your favor to remember that."

Elena's hackles raised and she stepped forward towards Ana. "Are you threatening me, little girl?"

Ana smiled and glanced between me and Elena. "I don't have to threaten. It was a kind piece of advice. I doubt you'd like the world to know about the underage submissive you brought to the Golden Cage a year ago."

My pride at Anastasia's natural assertiveness was displaced by dread. My heart hammered against my ribs_. 'Fucking Elena has been screwing around with minors?'_

Elena turned to me with pleading eyes. "I don't know what she is talking about. She is obviously deranged. See what I said earlier about her not being good for you? It'd be best if she was sent off with Michael for additional training. Then you could have a crack at her when he has grown tired of her."

Thoughts of Anastasia giving another dominant her submission tore through me. I barely noticed Elena's weak argument. "Elena, do you know what could happen to the club if it gets out that there were minors involved? The entire list that is protected by NDAs would be blown out of the water by the courts. You have endangered us all to exposure."

"Age is just a number, Christian." Elena gave me a knowing look. I halted my retort and considered a plan of action. The image that was built in my mind of Elena was faltering. There were cracks I never knew existed that showed her true self. Before I could formulate an appropriate response, Richards spoke directly to Anastasia.

"Ana, I thought we had worked something out through Geoff. I'm disappointed in you for allowing Grey your first submission as well as your virginity," Richards grumbled.

Anastasia's countenance and tone were hostile. "Mr. Richards, we had nothing worked out. You got wind of a virgin submissive so you hunted me down until Geoff warned you what would happen if you contacted me."

"Geoff said that was only till you complete your training and finished college. Barely any time has passed since those events and now you are already shacked up with Grey when you were rightfully mine." Richards shifted from one leg to another looking ready to spring forth and drag Anastasia from the room. It would be a cold day in hell before I let Richards near her, mine or not.

"I belong to no man or woman but myself," Ana fumed.

"You have already tainted yourself by submitting to Grey," Richards ranted.

Anastasia rocked back onto her heels. "I submitted to no one last night. What I gave was free and clear and none of your damn business. You are not and will never be in any sort of sexual relationship with me, do you understand?"

Elena's mouth popped open at Anastasia's impertinent revelation. It was plain to see the gears turning in her head. She looked at me with questions in her eyes; I only answered with a smirk and a nod.

"Perfectly. When Grey tosses you to the gutter, don't come running," Richards said in a dangerous tone as he pushed past Ana and exited the room. Taylor passed by the open door to follow him.

"Well, Elena, don't you have some place to be?" I questioned her. "Let me show you out. I'll be right back, Ana."

Anastasia's full attention was on the window behind me. Her face was unreadable. I grabbed a hold of Elena's upper arm daring her to disobey me as I pulled her from my study towards the elevator. Reaching the foyer, I stopped suddenly before Taylor and Richards and released Elena. I smirked at Richards. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lovely young woman entertain."

I turned away heading for the study as the elevator arrived and they were shoved forward by Taylor. I opened the door only to discover Ana missing from the room. Panic filled me. I knew Ana overheard what I said to Elena earlier in an attempt unbalance her. I moved from room to room in the common area searching for Ana when Taylor appeared in the walkway to the gallery.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Grey?"

"No, everything is fine," I lied. "Wait, how did Elena manage to get up to the penthouse with the codes changed?"

Taylor almost looked ashamed. "I am currently in the process of finding that out, sir."

"Good, get it done and email me a report. I'll be occupied for the remainder of today." I grinned and dismissed Taylor with a wave of my hand. I sprung into a jog towards the bedroom where only a few short hours ago I had the most peaceful rest I could remember. Upon entering, my gaze was immediately drawn to Anastasia's figure standing near the window overlooking the Seattle skyline. The morning sun was burning the cool morning mist away. "Ana, come. I have a surprise for you."

Anastasia turned at the sound of my voice; her eyes gave no secrets away but she allowed herself to be taken by the hand and led to the upstairs sub room. A strange sense of trepidation lingered around us. I pushed it to the side in favor of her surprise. Without a word, I opened her closet and walked her into a rainbow of silks and chiffons that lined the walls. High end shoes where stacked neatly in containers waiting to adorn her tiny feet. Panties, bras, and lingerie sets folded in drawers begged to be chosen to press against her supple flesh. My cock twitched at the thought of pealing her out of several of the more daring items. Anastasia was silent as she took in her new wardrobe. I herded her to a vanity laden with cosmetics and a large wooden jewelry box. "Sit. Please."

Anastasia hesitated and gazed at me before she complied with my request. I stood behind her and reached into the box pulling out a platinum choker adorned with a single flawless heart shaped sapphire set inside a skeleton key. Brushing tangled hair from her neck, I secured the necklace around her slim throat. Even without a signed contract, I collared her. The feeling of seeing my collar around her neck was indescribable. I imagine this is what a spouse feels at the sight of their ring on the hand of their loved one. I dipped down and kissed the crown of her head; my lips lingered on the silken strands. The fragrance that surrounded her was intoxicating. It was an odd mix of sex, vanilla, and lilacs. I glanced into the mirror making contact with those startling blue eyes that bore into my very soul.

I pulled away before I lost all control and took her bent over the vanity. As much as I would like to be buried deep inside of the wetness I knew was between her legs, the finer points of the contract needed to be hashed out before I allowed myself another taste. "Go shower. I'll lay your clothes out for today. I'll be in my study when you are finished."

Without a word, Anastasia rose gracefully from her perch and strolled out the walk in closet to the bathroom. I opened a draw filled with lacy delicates choosing a light pink lace bralet and panty set. I pulled a pink floral sleeveless collared dress with a matching solid dark rose cardigan from the hanger and laid the outfit on the vanity next to the lingerie. A pair of brown wedge sandals completed the ensemble. Leaving my chosen outfit out, I pivoted on my heel and headed to the study to wait.

…

Shuffling through numerous emails, my mind wandered back to Anastasia. Since I had left her room, time cease to matter. The wait it had taken to get her in my penthouse had nearly driven me insane. A few more minutes should not have an effect on my mental capabilities. While I waited, I reviewed the plans Elliot had emailed me for the new house. I was positively brimming with excitement as I forwarded the email to a private contractor who specialized in building tasteful dungeons. My new playroom area was twice the size of the current one. New scenes and toys hovered at the edge of my subconscious. It would be only a matter of weeks before the house was in a livable condition and Anastasia was introduced to her new home. A knock on the door brought me out of my musings. I looked away from the computer in anticipation. "Enter."

Anastasia strolled through the door at my command; her floral dress floating around her thighs revealing tantalizing skin with each step. I stood at her approach and gestured for her to sit. The sapphire key dangled between her clavicles marking her as mine. "You look absolutely lovely."

She gave a shy smile at my compliment, but otherwise remained in a submissive stance. Although it pleased me to see her compliant, her demeanor screamed of an underlying issue. That sense of wrong that I couldn't shake was back in full force. My previous joy of gifting her with the collar that encased her white throat was tainted by the feeling of an oncoming storm. I knew she had heard me speaking with Elena, but I was unable to find the words to sooth her injured pride. Never had I been in the position where I cared for a submissive's thoughts and feelings. The hurt radiating off her beautiful face stung me in ways I had not known before. I was unprepared to deal with these new thoughts and sentiments; my only defense was to handle her in my usual manner. I tried to block out the torrent of emotions that raged inside while keeping an aloof mien. It would do us no good if I was unable to fulfill her expectations as her dominant.

I lowered myself into the leather chair and pulled up the contract for editing. "I have quite a surprise planned for you, Anastasia. It'll take some weeks to complete, but I'm pleased to gift you with a place of our own to enjoy our liaisons. This is a first for me too so we will have to take time to get use to our new roles. Now, let us talk about this contract. There are several things that you have felt that needed to be changed but for the most part everything on the original will work out to our mutual desires."

She sucked in a deep breath; slowly letting it out as she regained some calm. Her face remained impassive giving away none of the pleasure I expected from her at the mention of the estate I had purchased. My bated breath waited on any sign of delight from her.

"I thank you, sir, but it will be quite impossible for us to continue our acquaintance. Although I cannot regret last night, I do repine the circumstances that will prevent us from forming a lasting relationship," she whispered with eyes firmly staring at her entwined hands on her lap.

Cold seeped into my chest freezing the air from escaping my lungs. A few heartbeats later, I regained my composure and let out a shaky breath. My visage turned to stone. The dominant in me roared to life. "Look at me."

Her eyes slowly traveled from her white knuckled hands to peer into my icy grey pupils. Only a slight flinch gave away her mental state. "We may not have signed a contract, but we did have a verbal one regardless if you see it as such. You were forewarned that being my submissive did not allow you to cancel the contract without first discussing it with me and only then it could be canceled with my approval."

"The consequences you speak of have no hold over me. I owe you nothing, Mr. Grey," Anastasia spat back at me. "I thank you for the clothing you have generously given to me and I will return them upon my arrival to my apartment."

Anastasia jumped to her feet and made a move towards the door. I rushed after her following her to the elevator. Taylor ripped open door of the security suite at our noisy approach. I gestured for him to back down and returned my attention to the woman waiting for her escape. "Miss Steele, I'm assuming you overheard a conversation earlier not to your liking, but you don't know the circumstances that surround it."

The doors opened granting her a reprieve. "Those circumstances no longer matter."

"Ana." I stepped forward to stop her, but held myself back. Her unreasonable rejection wounded me. The cold filled cracks that the burn of hurt caused by her dismissal had created. I straighten my posture and faced this failure for what it was.

"Christian," she sobbed finally showing her emotions. Her voice still managed to penetrate the ice I built as a defense.

The doors closed leaving me hollow. _'How the fuck did it come to this?'_

_…_

Sweat poured down my back as I gasped for breath in the dark; the dreams that had tormented me from my childhood morphed into a macabre slideshow of a pained Ana running from my grasp. My heart hammered in my chest from the chase I had given into in my dream. She evaded me even in my unconsciousness. Tears on her face had streaked down flushed cheeks as she turned to face me and screamed to leave her alone. She had called me a monster. Her cruel words gutted me.

I dropped my wet brow into my palms; my body folding in on itself. A sob jarred me bringing my focus back to the ridiculousness that my life was becoming. Starting tomorrow I would throw myself into work and find a new distraction to stem off the pain of losing the object of my affections. A new sub would do me a world of good.

It was all that I knew to stop the pain.

…

**AN:** Check out my Pinterest account under Somethingalltogether. As always, thank you for reading and please _**REVIEW**_! I do reply to reviews so bring it. Tell me how much you hate me.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Author's Note:** Thank you JillTarah and Mr Darcy Fan for being my betas. You have no idea how much I appreciate all the hard work you do. To all the guests who have reviewed, thank you and please sign in to FF so I can reply! I may be a little vague when replying about the plot but at least I'll give you a bone.

…

Christian's POV

Sunday was supposed to be a day of rest, but there was no rest to be had in this place of torment. If there was a hell on earth, the last place for its location would be my parent's home; the place where the only good memories from my childhood were made. As I sat across from Katherine Kavanagh, I realized that my safe zone has been invaded by the devil incarnate. Hell isn't a single place; it is fluid and ever changing. It surrounded Miss Kavanagh and warped everyone in her vicinity in a blanket of misery. She sat before me at my parent's table yammering on with Mia and my mother as I desperately tried to feign interest in my brother's conversation with Carrick. I could not help but keep tabs on the women for any mention of Anastasia.

My mother Grace noticed my distraction. "Christian, I was wondering how your new friend Anastasia was doing. Elliot told me that Kate here is a good friend of hers."

I quickly swallowed the partially chewed steak and washed it down with a gulp of wine. All attention was placed on me and the novelty of my having a female friend. I calmed my nerves in an attempt to hide my discomfort. "Anastasia? I haven't seen her since Friday."

Mia busted into the conversation with enthusiasm. I may be fond of my sister but her shit eating grin caused my hackles to rise. "You met a girl? When did this happen? Tell me about her!"

"She interviewed me in place of Katherine for a college newspaper several weeks ago." I stopped myself from adding any incriminating evidence hoping to break from this topic and onto more neutral subjects.

"Come on, Chris! You almost dragged the poor girl out of the room to go on a coffee date," Elliot laughed. "Mom, you should have seen how Christian lit up when she walked into the room. I've never seen anything like it. He almost looked human."

"I am human, stupid." Elliot rolled his eyes and stuffed his face with another piece of steak.

"Boys, stop it," Grace scolded us. She turned to me and gave a warm smile. "Christian, you never told me you met a girl. When will you bring her around for us to meet?"

There was no room for argument in Grace's voice. I gave a brief smile for her benefit. _'Out of the pan and into the fire.'_

"I don't know when she might come around. We haven't really talked about anything serious," I grumbled.

Kate scoffed raising my suspicions that she knew at least a little of my interactions with Ana. Elliot swallowed and laughed. "Well, you better get started on wooing her! She has a few suitors from what I hear from Kate."

Dread balled in the pit of my stomach. Anastasia had been keeping busy while ignoring all my attempts to speak with her. My family watched intently as I digested this new information. "Really now? Do I need to get on my white horse and bring a sword to rescue the damsel, Kate?"

My mother and sister's eyes bugged out in almost a comical way. Carrick dropped his fork. Elliot just grinned like an idiot. A playful Christian was a rare sight; a playful Christian speaking about a girl was nonexistent.

"I don't think that is necessary. Ana can take care of herself," Kate said tight lipped

I stiffen in my seat._ 'She must know something.'_

"As long as the attention is welcomed, I don't see why I should interfere but I trust you to tell me if it was the opposite," I nonchalantly said. "After all, Ana seems a little innocent when it comes to men."

"She knows when she sees a wolf in sheep's clothing," Kate flushed angrily.

A barely audible groan escaped my throat. _'She did know something.'_

"Then why does she allow that guy to hang around?" Elliot butted in. "He is still married."

Grace and Mia looked between each other before fixating their attention onto Kate. "He is getting a divorce. Granted I think he is paying particular attention to Ana right now but it is harmless."

Kate returned her attention back to her plate and resumed picking at the remaining vegetables. The need to defend my territory was blinding. "Who is the guy?"

Kate snapped her eyes to me. "No one you'd know."

Her statement was ridiculous. I knew every one of Anastasia's associates. "Really? I know a variety of people."

"Just an old friend that is helping her out. Now, Elliot, I think you said something about a tour of the boathouse?" Kate asked changing the subject entirely putting an end to my questioning. Elliot rose from his chair taking Kate's hand in his.

"I do believe I did. We'll see you guys in a few minutes," he said as he led Kate from the room; a smirk graced her face in triumph.

I sunk back into the chair. The eyes of rest my family burned on my skin as they tried to decipher my mood. There was only one person that came to mind as a potential suitor. Geoff Stephenson, who I previously dismissed as a threat because of his marital status, was now about to be free to pursue Anastasia. My mouth twisted in displeasure.

"Well, I'm sure she'll fall into the palm of your hand if you give it your best shot, Christian," Mia broke the silence.

"Oh, yes, Christian. You'll have to move fast though," Grace encouraged me. "I still want grandbabies from one of my children."

I blanched and rose from my seat. "If that happens, it is in the very far future. Excuse me, I need to be going. I have an early meeting tomorrow."

"Of course, sweetie," Grace said as she kissed my cheeks. I squeezed her elbow gently and pressed my lips to her temple.

"Don't forget to bring Anastasia next Sunday," Carrick slyly reminded me from his seat at the head of the table.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the reminder, Dad."

…

Trees blurred together as Taylor sped down the freeway heading back into the city. Seattle's skyline rose in the distance growing larger as each minute passed. The light from my phone lit up the dark cabin giving an emphasis on the frown that marred my face. Since leaving my parent's home, I sent several text to Anastasia that were met with no reply. Even a phone call failed to get a response from the woman who has haunted me since the day she fell into my office. I stared at the phone willing it to vibrate with a text or ring with a call. Taylor shifted in his seat and I raised my eyes to meet his in the rearview mirror. Pushing the green phone on the screen, I called Anastasia one last time in a desperate attempt to reach her. After two rings it went straight to voicemail. My chest tightened as fury engulfed me. She knew I was trying to get in contact with her but still ignored me.

"Ana, look, we need to talk. You made an uninformed decision that is costing me precious time. I hope you will see reason and meet with me tomorrow night to discuss the situation. Call or text at any time. I'll be waiting." I hung up the phone and placed it face down on my lap; unable to stare at the phone any longer.

Trees disappeared from the side of the road only to be replaced by steel and gray concrete as we entered Seattle. We were almost to Escala when the cell vibrated on my knee. I flipped it over immediately to find a text from Ana. A lump in my throat formed at my eagerness to receive just one text from her_. 'What is she doing to me?'_

The joy I felt at receiving a message from her disappeared quickly when I read the text.

:: No need to talk. I'm comfortable in my decision. It was nice knowing you. Contact is a hard limit ::

I read it several times. Hard limit stood out like a sore thumb. Being in my presence is unbearable to her. Having contact with me is on her list of absolutely nots. The finality of her words sunk into me bringing about a numbness. I laid back into the leather seat in defeat. A hard limit is something I understood completely. As much as I wanted to break down her door and steal her away to make passionate love in my bedroom, I respected her limits. My wants and desires took second place next to hers and she had made her choice.

No matter that choice, I still had the power to protect her albeit at a distance. Richards had shown such interest in her that I knew he would not take defeat lightly. The rumors from the submissives at Golden Cage left little doubt in my mind what awaited her if she gave him her submission. The violence of his scenes gradually increased until submissives were left mentally and physically broken. There was no way I wished that for my Ana.

Taylor turned into the underground parking at Escala and pulled into the private garage reserved for the penthouse. I sat unmoving in the back as I formulated a plan to ensure Ana's safety. Taylor, knowing my extreme moods, stood beside the car door waiting for a signal to open it. Making my decision, I unbuckled the seat belt and Taylor opened the door.

"Taylor, I need you to place Sawyer on security detail for Miss Steele. Have him follow at a distance and report directly back to me regarding any interactions she has with males. If there is any distress, I want him to act appropriately and use lethal force if necessary."

Taylor was unfazed and only nodded in response.

Tomorrow would be the day to meet with Flynn and unravel the knots that Anastasia had tied me in. I made a mental list of topics to over; all of them focused on Ana. First would be why I felt the need for tender vanilla sex compared to the exciting animalistic fucking where I excelled. The second matter was how the fuck do I rid myself of her ghost and get on with my life.

…

"So, let me get this straight. You found a new sub, whom you have been pursuing for several weeks, and now she is no longer speaking with you because you took her virginity and completely fucked up on signing the deal. Your words, not mine." Flynn gazed at me impassively. "She is also the roommate to the woman your brother is now in a relationship with."

"Yes. To all of that. I don't know why you are repeating what I'm saying. I need you to fucking fix me back to before Ana had her claws in me." I shoved several mints in my mouth in hope that he'd do the talking instead of beating a dead horse with me rehashing the Ana saga. I had finally opened up to Flynn and told him every sordid detail about my dealings with Miss Steele.

Flynn steepled his fingers under his chin and stared hard at me.

"What?" I asked pissed as his eyes boring into my skull like he was an all knowing genie. He had already figured out the issue but patiently waited for me to come to terms with it on my own. I wanted him to verbalize what I barely let myself think. Fucking bastard didn't think that method was what I needed to progress in my therapy.

"I'm waiting," Flynn coaxed.

"There isn't anything to wait for because that is the extent of the issue. Listen, I don't know what the fuck happened anymore. All I know is that she isn't with me and won't be with me. This whole affair has taken too much of my time and effort. I need to move on." My words sounded hallow even to my own ears. I knew Flynn had picked up on that. "Give me your honest opinion."

"As your physiatrist or as a man?"

This was a new approach from Flynn. "Both."

"As your physiatrist, I feel that this is a good thing for you. Here you have been presented with an issue that money cannot solve and has the ability to teach you a few life lessons that can strengthen you," Flynn answered as he grabbed a cup of tea that had probably gone cold in the past hour we've been talking. He took a sip and wrinkled his nose but didn't continue speaking.

"And the other part?" I gave into his mind games and asked. I had no patience for waiting for him to draw me out of my shell.

Flynn smiled before returning the teacup to its saucer. It wasn't often that Flynn smiled at me. It was one of the most attractive perks of coming into his care. "The man in me says you hold Miss Steele in a high regard which most people would say is love. Since you have neglected to maintain relationships outside those of your family circle, it is a relatively unknown feeling to you a romantic sense. You formed your opinions on romantic love based on books, movies, and those around you. That is where your confusion is stemming from. You have two options. You can either let her go or you can open yourself up to this woman and court her good opinion in hopes she returns your affections."

I looked on in horror. I couldn't open up to her; she would be tainted by me. "I don't fucking lov…."

"No, listen," Flynn interrupted me. The shock at his action paused my tirade. "You have strong feelings for this woman which you have already admitted. She is unlike the others and you are concerned about her wellbeing even after she rejected you. Her abandonment has hit home and you are floundering. Even if you tried to win her over, there is a possibility you will fail but at least you have the knowledge you tried. You can't live your life thinking about the what ifs. This will give you a sense of closure."

I wore a dumb expression as I digested his words before finally coming to a conclusion. My hands gripped at the fabric of my tan suit. "But she won't have me. I'm too fucked up for someone like her."

Flynn was taking no prisoners today and got to the heart of the matter. "Why do you think you are unworthy of her? It isn't lack of financial success, prowess in the bedroom if the stories are to be believed, or lack of attractive face."

"You know why I'm unworthy," I seethed. Popping more mints into my mouth, I leaned back into the chair trying to find some semblance of relaxation. The tension was still apparent in every muscle of my being.

"Really," Flynn said flatly.

"Really, Flynn, how many times do I have to explain this? I beat brown-hair women because of the crack whore. It brings me pleasure to hurt them because I can't punish my birth mother for not protecting me and then abandoning me. I can't fuck a blonde because Elena. No one deserves to be stuck with that."

"Deserves to be_ stuck_ with that?" he asked with emphasis. "How would Miss Steele be stuck with you unless you planned on a long-term relationship? Maybe you had more your mind that just domination. Could it be anything to do with your recent purchase of a house?"

I threw my hands up into the air and practically ran from the room; his words following me out the door and into the safety of the R8. The olive drab tie around my neck felt like a noose. It was time to end this obsession with or without Flynn's assistance.

…

**AN:** Don't forget to look me up on Pinterest under Somethingalltogether for visuals. I also have some FSOG eye candy too. Chapter 12 is out to the betas as of this posting and I'm not sure I'm pleased with it so I don't know if it'll be rewritten. Next posting might be late next week if I decide to scrap it. Don't worry, I'll finish this story even if I'm choking on the chapters.

As always, thank you for reading and please **_REVIEW!_**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Author's Note: Thank you JillTarah for editing this chapter. I'd be lost without your feedback.

...

Christian's POV

The two weeks since meeting with Flynn have done me a world of good. The first week was hard, I admit, but the payoff allowed me to fully concentrate on matters at GEH. Not once did I lower myself to contract Anastasia. Bitterness filled my mouth at the remembrance of my lost submissive. Sawyer was still giving me daily updates on Anastasia's comings and goings; it didn't take her long to be seen in the company of Stephenson. My pride was hurt to see photos of her smiling up at Stephenson and knowing that it had been preventable. Only by my hand was she now in his grasp. The sharp pain of disappointment at losing Anastasia had slowly faded to a dull throb in the middle of the night. Only the steady flow in my professional life kept me in any sense sane.

Work was all consuming as I bulldozed through deal after deal of mergers and acquisitions. Three companies had been purchased in two weeks; a new record for GEH. Unfortunately, only one of them was local; which had me traveling a great deal between New York and Seattle. I held off signing SIP's paper work for as long as possible until Ros finally badgered me into taking them on. The Human Resources Manager, Elizabeth Morgan, sent over employee records the previous Friday for GEH to review. My entire weekend was spent staring at Anastasia's file knowing there wasn't a chance in hell of avoiding her now. Whereas she had only plagued me at night, I must now contend with her in person. My biggest unspoken fear was being pulled back under her spell.

As I sat across from Morgan reviewing Jack Hyde's file, my thoughts wandered to the next file up for review. Hyde's Assistant Editor has been taking on his work and hers without impeding work flow. I refused to even think of her name until I absolutely was forced. As Morgan droned on about the highlights of Hyde's career, I read the red flags between his file and Morgan's high praise. His output was average at best but the number of assistants and interns that he had flown through was alarming. The longest lasting assistant only managed four months before suddenly cleaning out her desk without any notice. Others only gave a few days' notice before they terminated their employment with SIP. Morgan's obvious preference for such a lackluster employee was also concerning. I quickly typed an email to Taylor for an in-depth background check on Morgan and Hyde for any connection before returning my attention to Miss Morgan as she finally ran out of steam.

"We'll take a break and resume the next file in fifteen minutes," I said as I pulled myself away from the conference table laden with piles of paperwork. "Where is the nearest break room with a coffee station?"

"You don't have to do that, Mr. Grey," Morgan simpered. "I'll be happy to assist."

_'__From one dick to another… I'll have to place a bet with Ros that Morgan will proposition me within a month,_' I thought despairingly. She received the same tightlipped smile filled with contempt that hundreds of other women and even some men were given. "No need. Where is it?"

"Down the hallway, last door on the left," she murmured in disappointment.

I strode out the conference room before the last syllable died on her lips. The door to the break room was ajar. A familiar voice emanated unintelligently from inside. I started to reach for the handle to find out the identity of the voice but was stopped by a baritone.

"There is a pub across the street. How about we go grab some drinks after work?" a low timbered voiced asked.

"No thank you, Mr. Hyde. I have plans," a timid female's voice replied.

_'__Fuck! Is that Ana?'_ I pressed myself against the wall next to the door waiting to overhear how the conversation proceeded. _'Was her supervisor asking her on a date?'_

"I know you don't have a boyfriend so what is the problem?" the male asked a bit more forcefully.

"I'm sorry, sir. I have plans," she said in a warning tone.

I pushed away from the wall and went to grasp the handle when it was yanked open and Anastasia barreled out into the hallway crashing into me. I wrapped my arms around her slim shoulders and pressed her to my chest. Goosebumps broke out all down my flesh at the contact. Startled blue eyes widen and gazed up into mine; her mouth made a perfect O that begged to be fucked. My cock started to harden at her close proximity. She tried to back paddle away but I held her tightly using my arms as an iron band around her. Anastasia lowered her blue eyes and bit her lip. Blood pooled south and I unconsciously gripped her tighter.

"Mr. Grey, what a…ah….pleasant surprise," Hyde remarked from behind Ana snapping me back to reality.

I abruptly released Anastasia causing her to teeter before she straightened her spine and drew herself to her full five foot six inches. Her breasts strained against the bust of her high collar sleeveless pea green dress. A delicate silver chain peeked between her neck and shoulder. Blinding hope blazed inside of me at the thought it might be my collar she still wore. Anastasia raised a hand and fixed her neckline to cover the chain affirming my suspicions. A smile spread unbidden across my face. I was once again trapped in the vixen's web. A cough brought me out of my reflections to remember my manners.

"Mr. Hyde. I've heard so much about you." I almost laughed remembering Morgan's never ending Hyde spiel. I lowered my arms finally releasing Ana.

Anastasia inched away looking nervously around for an escape route. My hand shot out to grasp her wrist. "We'll speak later, Miss Steele."

She bowed her head but only nodded in reply. I relinquished her arm allowing her to briskly walk away. I would deal with her more pleasurably later. Hyde lingered in the doorway waiting for acknowledgement as I watched Ana's hips sway until she turned the corner and disappeared from sight. I turned back to Hyde and forced my way into the break room; shutting the door after I entered. Perspiration beaded on Hyde's forehead; his hands repeatedly clenched and relaxed at his sides. It pleased me he was so nervous.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with Miss Steele," I growled at Hyde as I towered over him. "I will not tolerate anyone making unwanted advances in my company. Sexual harassment in any form will be grounds for immediate dismissal and revoking of any termination packages. Understood?"

Hyde blinked slowly and regained some calm. There was something in his eyes that raised the hair on the back of my neck. "Understood. Sir," he bit out.

"Good. Now leave," I demanded and grabbed a white SIP logoed coffee cup from a peg on the wall. Hyde scoffed and jerked opened the door slamming it on his way out. He would be fired by the end of today so it made no difference how he conducted himself. After pouring a black coffee, I settled in a comfy wingback chair sitting by the bookshelves that lined the wall next the window. Anastasia's unique smell surrounded me and I could just see her curled up in this nook reading a book as rain ran down the window pane. I made a mental note to incorporate a fully stocked library with comfortable reading areas in our house to please Anastasia during her free time.

I'm startled out of my line of thoughts. _'What the hell am I thinking about? The fish isn't in the boat just yet.'_

I pulled out my phone and typed a quick message to Anastasia to meet me back in the break room. About a minute later, she replied.

:: I'm sorry to have given you any confusion but I am unavailable at this time. Please honor the NDA we signed and cease contact with me. ::

"What the fuck?" I blurted out loud. '_Unavailable? I'm pretty sure she was wearing my collar!'_

I jumped up and threw the cup of coffee into the sink shattering the white porcelain; my hopes splintering alongside it_. 'This obsession needed to end now!'_

I made my way back to the conference room; plans for Hyde's termination a distant memory in the whirlwind that raged in me.

…

The Golden Cage was my refuge after the Ana fiasco earlier this morning. Entering the building brought about a calm that had been missing since I let her walk out of Escala without first explaining the situation. The familiar black and gold decor brought back the control I had been desperately seeking after I allowed Anastasia into my life.

Members of the club avoided me as hostility radiated from every pore of my being. Even the black leather on my pointed mask was twisted in such a way that it gave an appearance of exaggerated anger like a Grecian theater mask. I brushed imaginary lint from my three piece charcoal grey suit as I watched an interesting scene unfold on the sub training stage. Although not one to share, I clearly had no problem in watching especially when on the lookout for a potential sub. Lisa, the trusty receptionist, had given me a list of current submissives that fell under my specifications with one new addition to my requirements; a submissive with no hard limits. I knew that my next sub would be getting the worst that I was capable of dishing out to erase the memory and carefully laid out plans that I spent hours making in preparation for Ana's signature on my contract. Surprisingly enough, there were three submissives that met my specs currently at tonight's special sub training function. I was almost worried that Ana was here.

One of the subs on stage started to cry out in pleasure as her mistress hit her bent over ass with a beaded flogger. I stared enraptured at the scene as the pale ass turned cherry red. _'Much like the blood that stained the sheets.'_

I let out a huff of air. All my thoughts circled around the short time I had with Ana. Tonight would get me nowhere. I started to stand when someone dropped into the black leather seat next to me.

"Mr. White," the annoying voice of Geoff slurred in my ear.

"Mr. Turquoise, we meet again." Instantly a sense of loathing overcame my desire for Ana. She had made her choice; it was time to make mine. "What can I do for you?"

Green eyes almost sparkled with glee under his brown leather wolf shaped mask. He was no longer wearing his sheep's clothing. "You can stay away from our mutual friend, Miss Grey."

"That should be no problem. I got what I wanted," I spat pouring out all my vitriol and hurt into the untrue words. Shame at my statement was cut short by the glee on Stephenson's face.

He gave me a lecherous smile. "Then you don't mind me taking what should have already been mine."

"I thought you were married. Does _Miss Grey _know about that?" I asked needling him on his current marital status.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The bastard was on the defensive now. "I'm in the process of getting divorced. Since it is almost a done deal, Miss Grey has stepped up to the plate to take her place."

The cracks in my heart opened wider and throbbed at this new information. She was going to submit to the pile of shit that sat before me, maybe even have a relationship and God forbid children with the sleaze ball. Bile rose in my throat filling my mouth with a sour taste. "It no longer has any bearing on me. You smell like a brewery and clearly have no idea what you are getting into. Good evening, Turquoise."

I stood and walked away before he could answer; my mind twisting and turning in an upheaval of emotions. The need to protect Anastasia was still the main focus in the circus that my life had become. My feet led me to the bar jammed packed with other patrons vying for the bartender's attention. They cleared out of my way; the bartender immediately offering up to me a selection of top shelf liquors. I glanced down the bar, finding the back of a brunette's head. The baby blue ensemble she wore encased her perfectly shaped ass. The skirt that reached her knees was skin tight against taunt thighs. She turned giving me a glimpse at her profile. _'FUCK! I will never catch a break. It will always come back to her!'_

Anastasia's cleavage damn near hanging out of the indecent top she was flaunting before every damn dominant at the Golden Cage. The neckline plunged into a V past her breasts and stopped short at her navel. The baby blue color, while seemingly innocent, only emphasized her dark hair and creamy skin into a concoction of skin and sin. Every dominant within two states would hear about this tempting hot piece within a week. No matter how much I wanted to leave her to her fate to spite the feelings that lingered, I needed to protect this naive creature from herself. I spied Stephenson in the corner of my eye stumbling toward the bar making a beeline for Ana. My feet propelled me forward before I reached a conscious decision to escort her to safety. The self-conscious that I buried years ago rose from the ashes whispering little thoughts of the true reasons why I now threw all my rules to the wind for this slip of a girl.

I beat Stephenson to the punch and used my large shoulders to block him from her view as I towered only inches from her. Magnificent blue eyes full of apprehension stared up at me through a delicately intricate wire mask. Stephenson stumbled into me breaking the moment. I glanced over my shoulder and glared before returning my attention to Anastasia. "He is drunk and I'm assuming your only protection here. Come with me. I'll give you a ride home."

Indecision flittered across her pale face. Her nose wrinkled comically almost bringing me to my knees at the cute innocent girl under the layers of temptress she wore like a second skin.

"Trust me, Mrs. Grey," I implored her. Anastasia's eyes widen briefly then lowered in submission. I had her in the palm of my hand still. Although she did not wear my collar to the club, she was obviously as torn up about our situation as I was.

"Hey, Miss Grey," Turquoise slurred from behind me. "Let's go."

Ana tilted her head to peer up at Stephenson from around my shoulders. "It's okay. Mr. White will be escorting me home."

Turquoise opened his mouth to speak but I nipped that in the bud by grasping around Ana's waist and pulling her away. After we cleared the bar area, I pushed her forward to watch her strut; my eyes drifted down to the black stilettoes encasing her feet. I could almost see the satin bows tied around her slim ankles trail down my back as I kneeled before her tasting the sweet musk of her pussy. I shook my head to clear my mind. Once again, I was given another opportunity to seal the deal and here I was daydreaming about after the negotiations. We passed through the foyer and out into the parking lot where Taylor waited in a discreet SUV.

Taylor bounded out of the driver's seat and opened the rear passenger door. Only a hint of surprise in his eyes betrayed him. I handed Ana in and entered behind her forgoing the seatbelt as I pulled her into my lap. She sat stiffly on my knees; her body bowing a little to fit inside the cabin.

"To Miss Steele's apartment. We need privacy, Taylor," I called out. Taylor raised the privacy screen giving us solitude and drove the SUV away from the Golden Cage. I hauled Ana up against my chest seating her firmly against my groin.

"This doesn't change anything. You aren't what I need and I'm not what you want," Ana broke the silence.

I considered her words as I held back my immediate response that lingered like poison tip of my tongue. How I wanted to demand to bend her to my will would never get me back into her good graces. Gambling never had any appeal to me but every venture had its risks. My cards would have to be played carefully. "That is true; for now anyway."

I trailed my hands across her taunt stomach reaching for her sides. The swell of her hips promised paradise as I gripped them to rock against my throbbing cock. She still allowed my touch and that was something I could work with. It would be a slow seduction for my Miss Anastasia Steele. The things I had planned returned in full force. "That doesn't mean I have to leave you alone. You have proven time and time again that you need someone to look after you."

"I have Geoff," she whispered as she tilted her hips to press her pussy against me. Heat radiated from her core. The thought of her soaking wet just for me made me even harder.

"Like he protected you tonight? Do you know the kind of danger that surrounded you especially when you were dressed like this?" I ran my hands up from her hips to cup her breasts through the pale blue cloth giving them a hard squeeze when she thrusted her hips back into me. I smiled into her hair. "You need a real dominant to train and protect you."

"And I suppose you are just the one to take on the job," she laughed.

"I'm sure we can arrange something. Carte blanche perhaps?" I offered. Our car ride was almost over as we approached the Pike Market district. I was determined to leave this car as more than just a one night stand.

Anastasia let loose a giggle. "As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to decline for the moment."

This woman was just a rollercoaster of hell for me. "Why?" I demanded.

She sighed and looked out the window; her expression was forlorn in the reflective glass. "It would be so easy to fall for you."

Feelings were what I had been trying to avoid since I met her, but I have been continuously thrown into a pit of despair over the situation between us. The small amount of peace I had finally regained had been torn apart as soon as I laid eyes on her in the break room. I pushed my unhappiness down and away from my forethoughts but the wound was still festering and Ana had ripped off the bandage. I knew I couldn't lie to her. She deserved better than that; than me. "Ana, I don't think I'm capable to returning your feelings. Hell, anyone's feelings really."

"I know what you think," she murmured as the SUV came to a halt outside her apartment building. "Goodbye, Mr. Grey."

I sat in silence as I allowed her to leave my arms and walk away from me once again. "For Christ's sake! Why can't I just give her what she wants?"

Silence answered me but I heard the truth in the void. I didn't deserve her love.

…

Anastasia's POV

I had to remind myself every hour that last night was for the best. Christian's actions and words were polar opposites creating a cesspool of confusion in me. He had even slipped up and called me Mrs. Grey during our exchange at the club. The best option would be to step back and evaluate the direction I was heading but my heart refused to obey and called out desperately for the warmth and safety of Christian's arms despite his hurtful words. I pushed aside the Christian montage that was running 24/7 in my mind and focused on the feel of a cool breeze and the warm cup of tea in my hands while I waited for my friend. Geoff's behavior was appalling especially when it came to Christian's place in my life. I brush back the notion that Christian had a place in my life at all. More like a hole in my heart that could never be filled again. I didn't understand why he had such an effect on me. We haven't even known each other for very long.

"Ana," Geoff said breaking me out of my reflections.

"Geoff, thank you for coming." Still not entirely pleased with his behavior last night, I gave him a half smile but looked directly into his eyes refusing to give him any bit of submission. Geoff took the cast iron seat opposite of me placing his cappuccino on the café table between us. Although still a handsome man, Geoff looked haggard around the eyes from the liquor he consumed at the club. There was a hickey on his neck. _'I wonder who he went home with.'_

"I'm glad to be here. I need to apologize to you."

"To me?" I asked astonished. "You mean, you need to apologize to me and Mr. White."

"Mr. White doesn't deserve anything from me," he scoffed.

"Oh I believe he does. You had no right to approach him."

"I had every right, Ana!" he exclaimed. "You were the one who agreed to follow my counsel. You are the one who messed up and allowed him liberties without the benefit of a contract. I should be putting you over my knee for defying me like that."

"But you can't, can you?" I leaned forward towards Geoff trying to bring my point home. "Because I don't belong to you."

"Not officially," Geoff whispered.

"Not at all," I retorted.

"Listen, I didn't come here to fight with you, Ana. I wanted to talk about happier things. You know that I'm going through a divorce right now because my wife isn't into the lifestyle that we are. I want to share my personal life and my sexual life with someone who is on the same page."

His words filled me with dread. In the back of my mind, I had always known what he had wanted from me. I'd have to tread carefully to not hurt his feelings. "I hope you find that person."

"I already have," he smiled. "Ana, once the divorce is final, I would like to commit myself in a relationship with you."

I tensed at his bluntness. My hands tightened around my teacup as I tried to find the words to reject his advances with minimal damage. "Geoff, I'm flattered that you thought of me but I'm not ready for that type of commitment."

"Isn't that what you wanted with Grey? You disappeared last night with him."

"I'm still trying to figure out that mess on my own. Until then, I'm backing away from everything, especially contenders for my submission," I said remembering the pain of Grey's rejection from the morning after the night we spent together. From a man who so tenderly took me, Christian sure knew how to cause pain in the worst of ways.

Geoff sighed and glanced at the couples walking hand in hand on the street. "Is there anything I can do?"

"As in a relationship? No." I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "As for helping out a friend, there is one thing. Richards approached me at Grey's penthouse."

"Seriously? How the hell did he know you were there?" Geoff asked with exaggerated surprise on his face.

I studied him for a moment before continuing. There was something I was missing in Geoff's response that set me on edge. "Elena Lincoln. Old friend of yours I think."

"I remember her," Geoff grimaced. "Bitch with a cane."

I huffed and took a sip of my lukewarm tea to calm my nerves. Suspicion was now deeply rooted in me in regards to Geoff's involvement in my training and his link to both Richards and Lincoln. "Can you please get them off my back?"

Geoff smiled and placed a hand over mine. "I'll see what I can do, darling."

I tried to smile again but ended up with tight lips stretched painfully over my mouth as I pulled my hand from under his. The only thing good to look forward to was my trip to New York with Hyde.

...

AN: Thoughts? Feelings? Premonitions? Thank you for reading and please **_review_**! I'm getting a little burn out on Looking For You. I have to keep telling myself I write for my own enjoyment but I really want to roll around in heartache and drama for a while. I kind of need a kick in my butt from you readers. Let me know your honest thoughts.

Look me up on Pinterest. Somethingalltogether. Can't wait to start releasing the pins for chapter 16. I might even get banned.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: A special thanks to JillTarah for editing this chapter. Seriously, I love having her as my beta.

...

Anastasia's POV

The plane ride was tolerable, the cab ride sitting next to Mr. Hyde was terrible, and the hotel was a cluster fuck. The two rooms that had been reserved mysteriously turned into a two bedroom suite. My boss and I would be sharing a common area for the next few nights until we returned home. The only good to come from the screw up was a claw foot tub that called out to my weary bones. After a long day drumming up new authors at the writer's expo, my entire body ached with exhaustion from not only my black velvet pumps but also dodging Hyde's attentions. I was boiling mad by the time we arrived back to our suite.

Thursday was more forgiving on my feet. The former SIP booth which was now labeled Grey Publishing brought out an extraordinary influx of interested parties. Hyde barely had time to hit on me between networking with other publishing houses and authors looking to jump ship to a better publisher. Apparently, adding the Grey name was a Midas touch to any company. I was beginning to understand the Grey phenomena that infected Seattle as even on the East Coast, his touch was powerfully overwhelming.

I shuddered remembering the sensations his touch invoked in me. Our only night together was nothing short of heaven. The ripple of his muscles, the tender strokes of his hands, and the way he let nothing be untouched by his strength left me a blubbering mess underneath him. Although his strict no romance plan could never line up with mine, I will cherish that one point in time where he branded me as his. The unforgettable night would lay dormant in my memories until I was stronger at resisting Christian's charisma. To spend more time in his company would be the push over the edge into a pit of love that had the power to destroy whatever we had built. It was best to leave him alone and to love what is good for me. I brushed away the lingering feelings for Christian and focused on my current task of avoiding Mr. Hyde.

Clothing thrown over the bed, I slowly packed the remainder of my outfits into a small suit case leaving out an olive drab green skirt and fitted white button up to wear Friday. I dropped my bra on the pile and slipped on a white polka dot light blue tank. Pulling the pajama pants over my hips, I padded out of my room to the kitchenette hoping Jack had already left for dinner. I rounded the corner then stopped dead in my tracks. Mr. Hyde was leaning against the refrigerator door drinking an amber liquid from a frosted glass. He had a thin film of perspiration above his lips that were spread thin in a lecherous grin. Ignoring the need to cover my chest, I grabbed a pad of paper off the counter instead of requesting him to move from the fridge to nick a water. _'Please don't talk to me.'_

"So, Ana," Jack slurred. "We never got to finish our conversation from the break room."

The corners of my mouth tugged down in alarm. All I wanted was a locked door between us. I turned toward him only to discover he had moved closer. I held my ground preparing myself for a physical confrontation. "There was nothing to finish. I'm not interested."

The change in his stance was immediate. Gone was the leering smile only to be replaced with a violent rage that flushed his face more than the drink in his hand. He smelled like a brewery even from a few feet away.

"Listen, you fucking cock tease, I pushed for you to be here with me for the sole purpose of fucking you into next week," Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. I felt the need to cover my ears but I was frozen in place with surprise at his outburst.

I took a step back to place more distance between us but Jack followed me surprisingly steady for a drunk man. "Mr. Hyde, don't do anything…"

Someone pounded at the door interrupting me and distracting Jack long enough for me to hightail it away to my room. I slammed and locked the door breathing heavily as I leaned against the wood eagerly listening for any sounds that indicated Jack was coming after me. The main door opened followed by more yelling. I only caught bits and pieces of the raised voices between Jack and a man apparently named Luke from the way he yelled his introduction. A loud thud and a curse nearby the door put me on a higher alert as the adrenaline pumped through my body.

"Are you alright, Miss?" a muffled male voice asked.

"Are you Luke?" My head rested against the door as I tried to breathe deeply.

"Yeah, are you alright?" he asked again.

I sighed. In my mind's eye, I could see myself with makeup running down my face; nose red and eyes swollen from the tears. "I'm alright. Is he gone?"

"He is currently down for the count." Luke's voice betrayed his pleasure. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No thanks," I said hoping to get rid of him so I could leave. "I'm going to be switching rooms."

"Are you sure?" he pressed.

"Yeah, you can leave. I'll be gone in a moment." I pressed my face against the cool wood of the door willing him to go. I didn't want anyone to see me. Footsteps gave away his position nearby my bedroom and faded away as he walked back to the front door leading to the hallway. Springing into action, I stuffed the remaining of my items into a suite case and bolted out of the room not caring that I was dressed in pajamas and flip flops. The front desk would just have to deal with it.

…

Christian's POV

The entire feel of the house was an experience that I would have relished had my plan played out to a favorable outcome. As I walked through the finished abode, all my thoughts landed on what Ana would have liked or changed. The walls were painted in muted colors of greens, blues, and creams reminding me of an old château in France that I had purchased several years ago. The library was lined with walnut bookshelves that reached the high ceiling and begged to be stocked with first addition books that caught Ana's eye. A sadness filled me as I left the empty library knowing in all reality it would never be used by her.

I stepped down the hall towards the master bedroom passing by the locked door that prevented prying eyes from a state of the art playroom designed solely for Anastasia's pleasure. I had briefly toyed with the idea of bringing a submissive here to play for even just one night; however, the notion of anyone but Anastasia in that room sickened me. I entered the furnished bedroom silently; glancing around envisioning Anastasia flitting around the room getting dressed after a tender session on the massive four poster baroque rococo carved walnut bed. My heart contracted as the direction of my thoughts led me down a darker path. The giggle I heard was only in my mind. The silence that stretched in the bedroom was oppressive.

A buzzing noise sliced through the nothingness. I turned my phone over and answered immediately. Anastasia's CPO was calling when he previously only texted new information. "Grey."

"Mr. Grey, there has been a complication."

Muscles all over my body tensed at Sawyer's grave tone. "What kind of complication?"

The voice over the phone paused for a brief moment before he answered. "There was a situation in Miss Steele's hotel room tonight. Mr. Hyde, her boss, propositioned her rather forcefully. I negated the threat and Miss Steele has been moved to another hotel."

My previous desire to fire the bastard reared its head. The feeling of worthlessness took residence in my stomach. The Hyde Situation had been preventable but because I had been lax and dare I say childish in my overwhelming emotional upheaval, Anastasia was placed in danger because of my inability to separate myself from the feelings she caused to reside in me. "I want all the details emailed to me immediately. You are to maintain watch over her and report to me every single detail and move she makes. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir."

I hung up without even so much as a goodbye. My carefully constructed control was once again slipping through my fingers like water through sand. Tomorrow Hyde would arrive back in Seattle to one hell of a welcome home. I take in the bedroom surrounding me one last time imagining all my hopes and dreams coming to fruition. Somewhere deep inside my chest a small flicker of hope dwelled.

…

Warmth woke me in the middle of the night. Not a physical heat but a mental state of contentment that was foreign in my life. There was no screaming, no twisted muscles aching to escape the burn of a cigarette, and no dead mother lying on the floor looking at me with clouded grey eyes. The only thing this night brought me was an impossible dream. Barefooted children carelessly running in an open meadow covered with clovers and daisies. My dream self followed them across the grasses occasionally picking the daisies to make crowns for the toddlers. They looked upon me with joy but never spoke; always a giggle that I couldn't place. The boy took me by the hand and followed his sister towards the babbling stream that cut through the meadow at the base of a small slope. A woman sat under a tall shady oak with her back to us on a floral blanket surrounding by plates of sandwiches and fruit.

I froze at the sight of her long brown hair being gently lifted away from her frame by a soft breeze. A strong emotion had welled in me threatening to burst at this scene of domestic bliss. The boy, my son, let go of my hand and ran to the woman with his sister squealing in laughter as they closed the distance. The woman startled and turned her face towards us. It was Ana. She was laughing too.

…

Anastasia's POV

Elizabeth Morgan was an unfeeling cunt. Immediately after an awkward flight home, which I paid out of my own pocket to get bumped up to first class to avoid sitting next to Hyde, I rushed to SIP before they closed to speak with Elizabeth about Hyde's inappropriate comments and actions that has been occurring since my first day as his assistant editor. Out of all the scenarios that I had envisioned on the flight home, the total disregard shown from upper management was not one of them. The flimsy excuses she spouted held no sway with me.

"Elizabeth, I understand that SIP is transitioning to Grey Publishing but this is not something that can hold. I'm absolutely sure the new owner would detest this lack of action by management to protect their employees," I said staring her down with eyes blazing with anger knowing full well that the shit will hit the fan as soon as Christian has discovered what happened. There was no way he would let Hyde and Morgan go unpunished for this transgression.

"The new owner, Mr. Grey, has more on his plate than to worry about something so trifling," Elizabeth scoffed while picking at her nails with a file. _'If only she knew what an over protective freak he is.'_

"I understand that he is busy but when he finds out, and he will find out, there will be hell to pay," I slammed my hands on the cheap desk as I stood. Playtime was over. "Mr. Hyde has made sexual advances to me on numerous occasions, one being interrupted by Mr. Grey himself. I'm sure that when you explain to Mr. Grey personally that you could have prevented a hefty sexual harassment lawsuit, he will understand your position on his ability to handle what is on his_ plate_."

Her mouth gaped like a fish at my tirade. I spun on my heel and left not giving her a chance to respond. Should she fire me come Monday, I'll happily add wrongful termination to the lawsuit_. 'Let her chew on that.'_

The fear from last night has vanished and there is a spring in my step from my confrontation with Morgan as I strode into the coffee shop across the street from SIP. The deserted café brought a level of calm to my chaotic world as I sipped on my weak tea. Cars zoomed by only feet from where I sat under an umbrella next to the door. A hysterical giggle bubbled from my chest as the stress finally pressed its full weight down on me. I cracked under the strain that had snowballed from the day Elena Lincoln and Matthew Richards appeared at Christian's penthouse.

"Ana."

I looked up blinking against the bright afternoon sun_. 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.'_

"How have you been?" Matthew asked as he slid down into the opposite chair. I continued to stare at him in disbelief. "Have you seen your dom lately?"

The reference to Christian broke me out of my reserve. I rose from my chair with all the grace and gumption that could be mustered from my weary spirit. "Haven't you been warned to stay away from me?"

"Sit down," he commanded.

I gave him a sneer as I picked up the Styrofoam cup of tea refusing to bend to his wishes. A thunderous look passed over his face before it was swallowed by a mask of indifference. Warning bells rang in my head as I remembered his last attempt to corner me alone. This man was dangerous. I looked around hoping for a quick escape and caught the eye of a man who looked vaguely familiar sitting a few tables from us. He must have seen my panicked face and the plea in my eyes. The well-built man dropped his paper and was out of his seat and by my side with a few strides of his long legs.

"Is there a problem here, Miss?" the stranger address me while keeping his eyes trained on Richards. Even his voice was familiar.

"I'm okay. I was just leaving." I gave a shy smile hoping he would offer to walk me to my vehicle. The stranger glanced at me and offered a nod.

"Okay, I'll keep our friend here company," he said as he sat down pinning Richards with a hot look that made the dominant swallow thickly.

_'__Even better,'_ I thought as I walked away to the SIP parking lot. I could barely wait to get home to a hot bath, a glass of wine, and a good book to banish all thoughts for a few hours of dominants and creeps that seemed to gravitate to me.

…

Christian's POV

"Sawyer! What the fuck do you mean you allowed Richards to approach Miss Steele?" I demanded clutching the phone hard in my grasp. Andrea had the good sense to divert her eyes back to the iPad in her hands when I stood to pace around my office. The tips of my copper hair stuck up from running my fingers through its thickness. I sent a silent prayer to thank who ever gave me the locks on my head because I surely would be bald by the time I was forty.

"Sir, Miss Steele exited Grey Publishing after a meeting with Elizabeth Morgan before she was supposed to leave for the day. It was unscheduled and I assume it was regarding Jack Hyde," Sawyer's voice crackled through the phone. I glanced down in my hand only to see I had split the iPhone casing with my grip.

"Your objective has changed. Stay within fifteen feet of her at all times. I don't care if she notices." I end the call and toss the phone into the trash. "Andrea, I need a new phone and contact Jennifer in HR. I need dismissal papers drawn up for Elizabeth Morgan and Jack Hyde at Grey Publishing effective immediately."

"Yes, Sir. Anything else?" she ask smoothly unruffled by my tantrum. Her professionalism had kept her from my ire for the last five years.

"Rearrange my next meeting and get me the Chief of Police on the phone. I need to have a little chat with him," I said already planning my next move against Richards. The bastard doesn't know who he is messing with.

...

AN: I hope you've enjoyed reading. Brace yourself for the next two chapters. I've been lax in the angst department but all that is changing. I got a fire lit under my butt and wrote chapter 14 (already out for review, don't worry) and have completed half of chapter 15 which I hope to finish today.

Hit me up on Pinterest under Somethingalltogether for Looking For You goodies. I'm toying with the idea of a Facebook page/profile/group? I'm thinking secret group, like a secret club. Honestly, I'd just use it to pick your brain. Thoughts?

As always thank you for reading and please review!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note: Look everyone! It's Christmas. Two chapter posting in one day, well you can thank JillTarah for that! I'm sending her over chapter 15 hopefully today which will finally bring about the change we've been waiting to happen.

Also, several people have reviewed about the angst level and how this is supposed to be a humor story. Humor is objective. Someone mentioned that I'm untrustworthy as an author because I've marketed this as a romantic comedy. Not every story will line up with a person's preconceived notions of humor and I wish for people to take this as it is. I will not be changing the tags because at the end of the day, although I share this story with everyone and feel the readers are a part of it, I write for myself and my own enjoyment. I hope these people will still enjoy my story even though I have disappointed them by not being upfront about my dark humor. This will be the only time I address this issue and sorry about the long author's note.

...

Christian's POV

Taylor sat across from me going through the weekly security check list and adjusting the security team's schedule to match my personal itinerary. The list of potential threats to me had grown by two people yesterday after firing Hyde and Morgan. The temper tantrum that Hyde threw rivaled even one of mine on my worst day. I had to hand it to him, he was creative with the insults he threw my way. It was amusing until he brought Anastasia into the picture. The new phone I had received Friday afternoon was destroyed by the time I fired Hyde that evening.

Elizabeth had been a bit easier to dismiss than Hyde despite the fact I had to call her down to GEH headquarters for a one on one session. Had she not dismissed Ana's complaints, I might have been tempted to keep her around for her ball-busting qualities. Unfortunately for her, Morgan tried it on the wrong man. When she pointed out my previous acquaintance with Anastasia and accused her of lying regarding Hyde's advances, I was incensed. I finally had Taylor throw her out when she implied Anastasia had become the office slut. Morgan's lie was obvious but I still went into a rage that set everyone that lingered after hours at GEH walking on eggshells. Only Sawyer's confirmation that Anastasia was safely tucked into her apartment alone assuaged my aggressive mood.

"Do you have an update on Miss Steele?" I asked Taylor after he wrapped up the last adjustments for next week.

"As of twenty two minutes ago, she was leaving with Miss Kavanagh for a spa day at Esclava," Taylor answered straight faced.

I rubbed my hands over my face. "Is there any way to prevent a potential cluster fuck?"

Taylor pulled out his cell and scrolled down the screen. "Sawyer has already vetted Mrs. Lincoln's position and confirmed her absence from the Pike Market salon."

"Good, keep me updated and have their charges billed to my account," I added on a whim. I was tempted to have the CCTV pulled to catch a glimpse of Ana. Shoving those thoughts away, I focused back to Taylor who kept his eyes trained on his cell. "Are we done here?"

"Yes, sir."

The shrill ring of the landline hindered my next command. "Grey."

"Mr. Grey, this is Bob Stanley, Chief of Police. How are you doing?"

I cringed and rolled my eyes at Stanley's insincere voice. The ass kissing this guy did on a regular basis was astounding. "Well, have you looked into the matter I contacted you about yesterday?"

"Yes, sir. Richards' excessive speeding tickets are all outstanding. A warrant has been issued for his arrest and he will be detained as soon as one of my boys has a good fix on him," Stanley huffed out.

"Good. Keep me posted, Stanley. Goodbye." I ended the conversation trying to be polite as possible with the bootlicker as having the law in my pocket was always a good thing. I scribbled a short note on my personal stationary then sealed it in an envelope. "Taylor, send Matthew Richards a bottle of Van Winkle 23 year old bourbon; make sure he gets the note."

"Yes, sir." Taylor took the proffered letter and left the office.

Strumming my fingers together, I relaxed into my plush chair plotting my next move. All my efforts of attracting Anastasia into an agreement have failed; no amount of money or benefits drew from Ana the normal response from the women that have drifted in and out of my life. Gifts, trips, jewelry, and even real estate could have all been hers if she had just swallowed her pride. Her submission was priceless to me; the full amount of my net-worth would have been at her disposal.

A part of me knew that this obsession bordered on insanity. Across the ages, men in the highest positions have fallen to the darkest depths for just the simple taste of a particular woman. They were sirens calling from the deep dark waters; touching the hearts of men and driving them into a sea of never ending longing. Even now as I sat alone in my office, completely dejected from Anastasia's life by her own hand, my cock jumped at the mere memory of the soft wet silk that burned around me for only one night.

So many times I have gone back and forth between longing for Ana as a celibate and plowing head first into the pile of potential submissive applications. I eyed the stack of neatly arranged papers sitting on the corner of my desk. Over a dozen new fresh-faced subs awaited a call to see if they were to be cast into my dungeon. All brunettes, all fair, and all finely boned yet none of them held any appeal. Several of them I had even waited for months for their current arrangements to end. I always hated breaking up a happy home; in these cases, a contract. As tempting as it was to just pick one at random and be done with this mess, I pushed away from the desk and trudged to the kitchen for a snack hoping it would clear my head.

…

"And you are sure Elliot will be with them the entire time?" I asked impatiently as I took an inventory of my playroom. New toys that were to be used on my next submissive fit perfectly into the drawers lined with black velvet. The new anal plugs I had ordered weeks ago to train Anastasia for anal sex lay undisturbed in their protective casing. I removed them from the drawer and set them aside for storage. It was unlikely that my next submissive would need anal training.

"Yes, sir," Sawyer's voice crackled over the phone. The playroom never had the best reception since I had installed sound proofing. "The Trinity Nightclub has been approved by Taylor already. Mr. Grey's detail is aware of my presence so there will be no red flags."

"Good. Keep me posted," I tried to project a calm into my voice and failed miserably. I grabbed the anal training set and threw it in the trash bin. _'Fuck her.'_

"Will do, sir."

I pressed end and pocketed the device. The large four poster bed covered in red silk sheets drew my attention and reminded me of all my plans that had been flushed. Disgust buried into me at how soft I had become for a small slip of a girl that never even gave me a chance. The disgust melted into a blurry rage shaking me to my core. I haven't felt this angry since I caught Elena breaking our contract with a younger man. I laughed into the ill lit room. Matthew Richards may have come before me in her affections and even subbed for her after me, but never did he have the sexual prowess that made women clamber for my attention; Domme and submissive alike. I made a mental note to rid the bed of the silk sheet purposely purchased for Ana's comfort and replace them with the red leather that was my standard for playroom use. Resignation was the only option left.

_'__If she was allowed to move on, then so could I.' _

_…_

Sawyer sent updates that while Anastasia was attracting men left and right at the club, she went home early and alone. The pleasure this caused was ruefully yanked away as she spent the rest of the night trolling a commonly used Dominant and Submissive forum. Post after post of questions and networking only had one outcome. She was looking for a long-term dominant. As grateful as I was that it wasn't Stephenson or Richards, the knowledge gnawed at me.

The software I had installed on her computer just after I finger fucked her on her couch before graduation had come in handy after all. By midnight, Anastasia had several leads on local dominants that were potential matches, but only two of them received her personal email to set up an interview. I had immediately called Barney to have those emails blocked. Knowing I was being irrational, I closed down my lap top and settled in for the night expecting nightmares that mercifully never came.

A strange sense of nothingness seasoned my Sunday morning routine. When I woke and had calmed down after rationalizing my way out of the funk Anastasia had caused, I was able to make several postings of my own on the forum. The papers that were still on my desk filled with like-minded submissive mocked me. There was no reason to make a public posting, as public as I could get with pseudo handle for the forum, other than for the small chance of revenge. Throughout the day, several interested parties in the posting had vied for my attention.

Disenchanted with all the prospects, I texted Taylor to inform him that I'd be taking a rare afternoon run. There are some things that can only be worked out through physical activities. Within minutes of my text, Taylor is standing next to the door waiting for me to arrive. As usual, we don't speak as the elevator whisks us away from the penthouse to my personal garage below. Stepping out of the elevator and onto the concrete, I walked past my fleet of cars closely followed by Taylor. As soon as my feet hit the sidewalk, I lost myself to the rhythm of pounding feet and Vivaldi's Four Seasons echoing in my headphones. My mind went blank as the soft strands of violins play Winter and swept me away from the troubles that plagued me.

Time ceased any meaning and surroundings blurred until a pony-tail caught my eye as it swayed behind the running form of a slender woman. Beside her, a man barely kept pace next to her graceful movements that cut through the park in a devastating beauty. They turned in sequence on the path before them granting me a glimpse of their profiles. It was stunning on how bad my luck was since meeting Anastasia. Not a thousand feet from where I jogged, Anastasia and Geoff Stephenson ran in tandem along a winding path in the afternoon sunlight. I had unknowingly run to Ana once again; my feet always leading me in her direction no matter the circumstances between us.

I slowed my pace allowing me to follow them at a further distance. I wouldn't be able to live it down if I was discovered, especially by that cocksucker. _'Anastasia, on the other hand, was a different story. I'd gladly bare my belly in order to curry her good favor once more.'_

The thought sickened the dominant in me. Flynn was my only option left; I was not surviving well on my own_. 'How had the sadist become a masochist?'_

Anastasia veered off and waved goodbye to Stephenson. Unable to see his face, I studied his body language as he came to a walk keeping his eyes glued on Miss Steele's retreating form. He looked forlorn without his running partner. I pulled up my hood closer to my face as I passed him with an extra bounce in my step. _'Fucker.' _

The run home was made in record time. My pleasure at Stephenson's failure adding a vigor to my pace that had been missing for weeks. Taylor stepped into the elevator behind me smirking as he pressed in the code for the penthouse; even he had noticed Anastasia's dismal of her dom friend. Feeling better than I have been, I made my way to the shower and pealed my navy blue t-shirt from my wet skin. The odor of sweat and triumph wafted around me as I finish stripping casually tossing the soaked clothing into a hamper.

The physical release that I had been craving barely took off the edge of my stress. No matter how good of a run I had, there was nothing like a naked woman shivering in pleasure and pain by your own hand. I stepped into the shower turning on the multiple faucets that created a waterfall above me. Today I would have to take matters in my own hands. Anastasia had banished me from her presence, the Golden Cage was closed, and I would rather eat glass than call Elena to get in touch with one of her girls. My cock was rock hard at thoughts of a woman in my playroom blindfolded on her knees with her hands tied behind her back. I stroked myself under the hot water speeding up as my thoughts turned sadistic in nature. Visions and memories of submissive tied spread eagle on their stomach taking a cane to the backside had me thrusting hard into my hand.

Pleasure settled at the base of my spine as the highlights from previous subs filtered into my imagination. Each of the perfectly pale with brown hair. I never saw their eyes in my fantasy and just continued to pump thinking about the way they would cry out in pain at the stroke of my cane. Just as I was about to cum, the thought that I hadn't been able to masturbate without using Ana as the star of my dreams jarred me from the past submissive reel that had been playing in my mind. All I could picture was those blue eyes staring up at me with swollen red lips enclosed around the root of my dick.

"ANA!" I screamed empting myself with an amazing force against the marble shower walls. White ropes of semen painted the blue marble as I furiously jerked my hand over my cock. "God damn-it."

_…_

"Are you ready to cut the turkey, honey?" Ana asked with an ear splitting smile the silver platter laden with a twenty pound bird heavy in her arms. The size of the turkey just emphasized how small my wife really was. It was a miracle she was able to carry and birth the kids naturally. Such a brave woman in the face of so many odds astounded me while I was the first to breakdown in the birthing suite as our second child made her appearance. That will be the first and last time we refuse knowledge of gender and number of fetuses.

"Let me get that, Mrs. Grey," I grinned at her happy that all of our family had finally been able to come together for the first time in four years. After our wedding, Mia moved to France and Elliot travel with Kate around the world to assist with her journalism career. Although I kept an eye on his business while he was away, Elliot hired a good manager for Grey Construction that barely needed any interference on my part.

I gently took the hefty platter from her delicate hands navigating through the kitchen and into the dining room where our family sat waiting for the main course in our huge Thanksgiving Feast. This was the first time our twins were sitting at the adult table although they still barely had table manners. Mom tried to control them but they still squirmed in their seats eager to begin the festivities. Carla looked on in delight at their antics and Ray gave Ana a smile as she settled to the right of my seat with the kids to the left.

I placed the platter down and started to say the blessing when a commotion at the front door pulled our attention away from the bird. _'Where the fuck was our security?'_

Anastasia quickly placed herself between the children and the door that burst open as Geoff Stevenson, looking every bit as suave as the first day we met, rushed into the room. I stood as still as stone knowing that this day was always on the horizon. The children screamed as Anastasia was pulled by her hand out the door, never once glancing back to see our horrified faces. I looked to our family for strength but only saw my children still sitting at the table crying. Crying for their mother. Their mother that allowed herself to be lead away. Crying for my Ana.

"ANA!"

...

"ANA!" I bolted upright screaming into the night. Her name tore out of my throat and heart. My chest felt crushed in the aftermath of the dream. I rocked back and forth, tears finally falling from my eyes.

"Is this what love is? I don't want this!" I sobbed into my knees. The terror of the dream playing havoc on me slowly faded as I released every ounce of pain that had built up. In the dark of the room where I had taken Anastasia's virginity, I finally realized that I loved her and probably had loved her since she fell to my feet. My body felt like it was coming apart at the seams as the acknowledgement of this revelation seeped into my soul. I loved her. I love her. I'm in love with her. Anastasia. Ana. Miss Steele. My Mrs. Grey.

I bought her a freaking home; not a house, a home. A place for us to grow, share, and raise children. Never had I wanted to settle down for any reason. No pussy was that good, but she wasn't just pussy. She was everything I never knew I needed, children I never knew I wanted, and a life I never knew I craved. The loneliness would ebb away at her gentle touch and touch me she would. This was what she wanted to begin with: a future.

Tears drying on my face, I comprehended how brave she was to risk herself and heart over and over again. I needed to talk to her and come to an understanding that this was real between us. That connection we felt would last us a lifetime. It made me almost giddy thinking about my family's reactions to this new me. My mother would be overjoyed.

I glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, 4:37 flashed in red. Unable to contain myself any longer, I scrambled out of bed to gather my running gear. If I was unable to get rid of this excess energy by a fast-paced run, I just might throw Ana over my shoulder and drag her home. Tying the Nike shoe laces, I laughed thinking about confronting her with such turnabout in my feelings. I looked forward to shocking her into submission.

…

Anastasia's POV

Jogging at a leisurely pace, I blocked out the world and focused on the burn in my thighs and lungs. My iPod is on shuffle and the song selection is eccentric. The familiar beat of Dangerous by Big Data buzzes in my ears as I made my way towards a nearby park. I mouth the words to the song and struggle to hold back singing out loud. I refuse to embarrass myself with three other runners on the same circuit.

_'__You understand, they got a plan for us. I bet you didn't know that I was dangerous. It must be fate, I found a place for us. I bet you didn't know someone could love you this much.' _

I smile as the song finally wraps up and Killing Me Softly started to play. _'How fitting.'_

I moved to the side as one of the joggers caught up to me. He hovered just out of my line of vision but I could feel him none the less. For a moment, excitement shot through me as I hope it was Christian beside me, but my unrealistic hopes were dashed by the second most unexpected person to find me on a solitary run. Geoff flashed a smile in my direction that was only marginally returned on my side and continued on ignoring his company. The bright sunlight blinded me as we turned a corner on the path.

Immediately I felt like a duck out of water. The strange sensation that was accompanied only by Christian's presence bared down on me. I discretely studied my surroundings searching out for the man who brought so much pleasure and pain to me. Geoff instantly noticed my distraction and attempted to gain my attention. I gave him a dismissive wave and shot forward away from him down another path before he was able to follow. The Christian feeling faded as I delved deeper into the twisted shaded pathway.

The iPod shuffled once more and the Kashmiri Song played in the background to my thoughts of Christian and the strange hold he held over me. The lyrics were an apt description to my current feelings. _'I would have rather felt you round my throat, crushing our life, than waving me farewell.'_

"Indeed," I cried out loud; my only witnesses were chirping birds and twitchy squirrels lingering on the sides of the path.

…

"There. Right there." Something wet brushed against the curve of my ass. My vision was hazy, but my body was on fire.

"What do you want me to do, baby?" a man's voice asked. Christian. The husky voice was Christian's.

I keened as something large poked at the slick entrance to my pussy. My eyes refused to open to see what was holding him back. "More!"

"More what, baby? You want more of my cock?" The large rod pressed forward entering me at an annoyingly slow pace. Only a few inches were sheathed within my body; I clenched around him trying to force his hand and start fucking me like he should have been hours ago.

"Yes, please!" I begged as I wiggled my ass in the air with the intent to entice Mr. Grey into giving me pleasure.

He laughed and pulled his hot cock a little bit out. I groaned in frustration. "Please what?"

I cocked my head to the side not knowing why I could forget such a simple formality between a sub and her dom. "Sir?"

"No." There was a stinging slap to my ass. _'Had he asked me to call him something else tonight?'_

"Mr. Grey?" I only half-heartedly hoped this was the answer. Another slap to my ass would make my day.

He sighed and brought his palm down twice against each cheek giving me what I desired. My pussy clenched in want of him. His cock flexed inside of me; the bulbous head growing larger. Even without looking in his eyes, I knew he was chomping at the bit to fuck me. "No, Anastasia."

"Master? Please, Master, I can't take it anymore. I need you!" I cried begging him to take me hard on whatever the fuck he had me pinned against; my eyes still refusing to open despite the lack of blindfold. Everything was sensation and sound.

"Christian, Ana. Only call me by my name, baby." He pistoned into me; fully merging his body with mine. I felt silk under me as he pounded my pussy. The cool silk underneath me contrasted with the burning steel of Christian's muscled behind me.

I screamed out as he pinched my clit; my cum dripped out of me as he took me hard and fast from behind. "CHRISTIAN!"

"Oh, baby, I love you!"

…

"CHRISTIAN!" I shot up and rolled off my bed with a loud thump; pain radiated through my ass as I landed on a wicker basket. Sweat dripped down my spine soaking my soft t-shirt as I tried to control my breathing. Without even checking to see the effects of my wet dream, I stripped my boy short panties and threw them in the hamper. I climbed back into bed sans panties and pulled the twisted sheet around my waist; dream Christian's last words echoing in my head.

I knew when I first met Christian he would drive me to distraction. I never knew the danger of falling in love with someone so emotionally damaged. His hang-ups prevented us from forming even a simple friendship. The only way to keep myself from insanity was to pull back with all my might and break free from his hold. I would never survive in a cage made by unloving hands.

Loving him would be my destruction; Christian had no place in my life. I needed a gentle hand to guide me, a firm hand teach me, and a strong emotional attachment to ground me. From his own mouth he destroyed the optimism I had in starting a lasting relationship with him. I glanced over to my alarm clock and rubbed my eyes. _'No sense in going back to sleep after a dream like that and only twenty minutes till six.'_

I crept out of bed and into the shower as I readied myself for the long day ahead. Hopefully I still had a job when I arrived at SIP.

...

AN: As always, thank you for reading and please**_ review_**! I really do respond to everyone so pepper me with comments, questions, hate, love…I'll answer it all if it's in my power. A good reason to review is that one of the reviewers from chapter 13 contributed to the plot and made it little bit deeper. Thanks Sooty85!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Author's Note: Thank you JillTarah for putting up with me and editing my work!

...

Anastasia's POV

Pain lanced through my body in a white hot blinding fire that threatened to tear me in half. Darkness encroached my vision; tinting the world like a gothic horror novel. Vague shapes moved around me; gently prodding me, but I was already numb. The world around me dimmed and I was thankful to the quiet shift as reality faded to a velvet black.

.

.

.

Murmuring entered my consciousness; bright lights flashed through my closed eyelids. The world around me rocked and my body was lifted into the air. I moaned in pain trying to shift away to alleviate the hurt, but strong binds held me fast preventing me from even raising a hand to shield my eyes from the light. I tried to speak but my mouth refused to obey. I was locked inside my mind with only the pain as company. My awareness collapsed once again.

.

.

.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I was going to stab whatever the hell was making that beeping noise. My throat felt full and my limbs were heavy but the pain that had previously tormented me was now a dull throb that was manageable. My left eye was swollen shut; my right barely split open to take in the surroundings. Clean white walls, florescent lights blinding me from the ceiling, and a shadowy figure propped in a chair near my head were the only things I could make out. I closed my good eye trying to recall that circumstances that lead me here, but my mind was sluggish and void of coherent thought.

I must have made a noise because the figure next to me whispered in my ear to hush and calm myself. The deep voice spoke lovingly to me and held my hand in a tender embrace. I drifted away feeling safe and warm.

.

.

.

Memories assaulted me as I woke. The tightness in my throat was no longer there allowing me to scream into the empty room. The protecting shadow had disappeared from the chair. I called out for him, not realizing I used a name. My right eye opened desperately looking for some sort of comfort, but only a stoic nurse arrived to assist me. My vision was improving. There was a pinch on my arm and I fell back to the bed. The drugs swept me away.

.

.

.

Hyde. It was Hyde. He was the one who did this to me. My memories were sporadic, but I saw his face above me each time I closed my eye. I knew as soon as he approached me in the parking lot at SIP that there would be an altercation, but I didn't know it would be physical. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine him brandishing a thick cane and raising it against me. The names he had called me as he threw his weight into the swings were unimportant. All I could hear was him repeating that he was sending a message to Grey. My Grey. My heart clenched in fear hoping that Christian protected himself from this madman.

I had to tell someone to warn Christian. I sat up in the bed ignoring the pain in my arms and torso. My face was on fire from the blood rush. _'How long had I been laying there?'_

Dizziness threatened to overtake me as I swung my legs down attempting to stand. The voice was back; my vision was clearer, but still dim in my right eye. The man gathered me in his arms and laid me back down smoothing my bangs away from my face with a soft touch. He leaned and kissed my forehead. There must have been one spot that was unblemished because no pain followed his touch. I tried to speak, but only gasped. He leaned closer to me; his smell hauntingly familiar.

"Christian," I choked out in a rough voice; tears forming and running down my bruised face.

"I'm here, baby. I love you, my strong girl."

I closed my eye as the gentle voice took me to a place of comfort and safety; my consciousness bleed out of me as I surrendered to the lull of Christian's voice.

…

Christian's POV

Water cascaded over my sore muscles as I scrubbed sweat away after my jog. The anticipation of seeing Ana today pushed me to exhaust myself during my lap around the usual route. Taylor made sure that I did not veer off in a moment of weakness towards Anastasia's apartment. No good could come from presenting my suit too early. The run took the edge off my need to see Anastasia allowing me to make a strategy of attack. It was a simple plan consisting of a usual Monday morning routine; run, shower, dress to the nines, breakfast, and work but I would interrupt the tedium of GEH by taking a lunch break at Grey Publishing. The only problem I now had was holding off until the right moment to approach Anastasia. A large part of me demanding to go to her apartment before work but I couldn't give her the advantage of being on her home turf. Years as a business owner taught me on how to use every advantage available even if it meant outwaiting your opponent.

Refreshed, I stepped from the shower and dried; my dark grey three-piece suit already set out. I shrugged a light blue dress shirt over my shoulders and picked a dark blue silk tie with a white dot pattern to match. Checking myself in a mirror, I ran a hand threw damp hair trying to tame some of the curl. I needed a haircut soon.

I adjusted my Blancpain 1735 watch around my wrist checking the time as I fastened it tight. Fifteen more minutes until Mrs. Jones laid out breakfast. Snagging the matching suit jacket from its hanger, I trekked through my personal quarters only stopping briefly at my office's safe to retrieve a vintage platinum, diamond, and pink velvet choker that I had purchased for Anastasia during a previous trip to New York. I carried the necklace to the breakfast bar like it was the most precious treasure. Mrs. Jones smiled as she placed a plate of fruit before me as I fingered the delicate necklace that would hopefully grace the slender pale column of Ana's throat by the end of today. Distracted as I was, I managed to consume the fruit and a ham and cheese omelet as I scrolled through several emails from Ros updating me on a Savanah shipyard deal. Ana's necklace rested beside me earning an occasional fleeting look between emails.

Leaving the dishes for Mrs. Jones, I hopped off the barstool and gathered my briefcase when Taylor rushed out of the security office with a panic look on his face. A million thoughts flashed through my mind. _'Had Mia skipped out on her security? Was someone involved in a car accident? A fire at Grey House?'_

"Sir, it's Miss Steele," Taylor said gravely.

Every part of me froze at his words. Sound choked in my throat as I tried to form a sentence; only the mantra of 'not her, not her' echoed in my soul.

"She is alive and on her way to the hospital. Sawyer has been detain by the police," Taylor paused. "It was Jack Hyde."

Rage erupted through every molecule of my body. Without thought, I punched my fist with my full weight through the drywall. The foyer table fared no better as the glass broke when I flung it across the hall; pink and white rose petals slowly drifting to the ground. Overwhelming worry coursed through my veins; the muscles in my arms bulged as I tried to contain myself from doing further damage. Mrs. Jones stood shock still with a gaping mouth staring at a now stoic Taylor and one very fucked up broken man laying prone on the floor breathing heavily from the exertion of throwing the heavy glass-topped table.

"Mr. Grey, she is alive," Taylor reminded me. It was the only light in this darkness.

"And Hyde?" I spat.

Taylor gave a sly smile. "Critical."

"If I wasn't going to fire Sawyer for letting this happen, I'd give him a raise." I sighed. I hated losing good security, but he had fucked up one too many times. "Contract Andrea and clear out the next two days until we know the extent of Miss Steele's injuries. I may be taking an impromptu vacation."

I entered the elevator with Taylor on my heels; the foyer a broken mess far from my mind. The only thing propelling me forward was urgency to see Anastasia. _'May God help whoever tries to prevent me from reaching her.' _

…

White walls surrounded me with a sense of foreboding that tickled memories from before Grace saved me. The darkest times in my life ended with gleaming sterile white walls and that strange indescribable hospital smell. No matter how many hospitals I've frequented, they all have a similar feel despite the décor. Same gullible nurses eager for a sap story and handsome face, same doctors greedy for seed money to fund their personal research that they think will rocket them to stardom, and the same uncomfortable bed which had housed thousands of patients but none dearer to me than the small slip of a woman laying broken covered in white sheets.

Flynn was standing by waiting for my inevitable melt down that would unquestionably reach epic proportions once I am able to throw this blanket of strength away and revel in my darkest aspects. Until there is a sense of privacy, I locked up the remaining panic and fear in hopes to project a sense of calm into the unconscious woman next to me. I watched her struggle against the sheets; twisting and turning in lucid dreams. Holding her hand, I shifted in a lumpy chair flipping through the chart I had nicked from a blushing nurse. The only relief to be had was the knowledge she suffered no broken bones and the worst was deep muscle tissue bruising and the tiniest of concussions. As terrible as a concussion was, I smiled at the humor. From the look of the swelling on her face, it should have been more than a slight concussion, but her thick skull saved her from most of the damage. I stoked my thumb across the soft flesh of her knuckles as I considered just how bad it could have been.

Anastasia whimpered pitifully trying to open her one good eye but failed. "Shhhh now, sweetie. Calm down. I'm here, baby, don't worry. I'll protect you."

There was a swift change in her jerky movements at the sound of my voice. Anastasia's head pressed back into the pillow and a sigh escaped her lips as her limbs ceased their trembling. It was good to know I still had that effect on her.

…

Pissed wasn't even the beginning of my mood. I leave for twenty minutes to attend to my mother who was alerted by Elliot and Katherine of Anastasia's current condition and all hell broke loose. Not only are there paparazzi lining the entrance to the hospital, but some damn nurse drugged Anastasia into sleep instead of contacting me as I had demanded. Thankfully Taylor had managed to retrieve Sawyer from police custody once they reviewed the footage from the CCTV at Grey Publishing; clearing him of any suspicions for the time being. The clout I had with the authorities would guaranteed it stayed that way. Sawyer now stood guard outside the door proudly displaying bloodied knuckles to the simpering day-shift nurses who preened every chance they got trying to get details on my involvement with Anastasia.

Taylor updated me on Hyde's critical condition and the circumstances that led Anastasia to be open to attack. A simple twist of fate left Sawyer behind an accident blocking both lanes of traffic, which separated him from his charge. Rationally, I knew he was blameless, but the need to punish someone was too powerful. Deciding to assign him to Mia's detail for a month once Anastasia was released from the hospital was the best form of punishment that kept him from being handed a pink slip. The normally unflappable Sawyer blanched when Taylor gave him the new marching orders.

Anastasia head lulled to the side; her right eye barely open staring right at me. She sat up and swung her lean legs over the bed. I stood and wrapped my arms around her shivering body pushing her gently back down to rest. I lightly smoothed her bangs away from her forehead with my fingertips and pressed a kiss on the least bruised area I could find. I leaned closer when she made a choking sound trying to speak.

"Christian?" she asked her husky voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm here, baby. I love you, my strong girl."

Anastasia's good eye closed and she gave a slight smile as she drifting off into a quiet slumber. Settling back into the chair next to her bed, I grasped Anastasia's hand stroking the smooth skin with a rough thumb. I smiled stupidly at the pure elation the simple action of touching her hand brought me.

To distract myself from the still uncomfortable mushy feelings, I broke out my laptop and scrolled through my inbox responding to several emails to delegate usual tasks to my subordinates. Ana slept peacefully beside me; soft snores occasionally emitting from her. My body unceremoniously draped over the side chair, I worked for a few hours periodically broken up by nurses and doctors checking in on their patient. My body tingled with the affects the lack of movement had caused.

I rose to my feet slowly extending my spine as I tightened my muscles to stretch. I was about to close the laptop when a scuffle outside the door distracted me. Ana stirred prompting me into action. I marched to the door barefoot with clothing in a complete disarray. Jerking open the door, the last person I expected to arrive stood toe to toe with Taylor and Sawyer with more balls than I expected of him.

"Well, if it isn't Geoff Stephenson," I smirked. "Have you come to congratulate me on my newest acquisition?"

"Fuck off, Grey. Where is she?" Stephenson demanded.

I ignored his question and sized him up. "How did you know she was here?"

"Kate is her emergency contact. Since she is currently on assignment, she gave me a call to make sure Anastasia is okay."

I rolled my eyes exasperated with his bullshit. "I'm sure you are so concerned. Does your wife share these concerns? What about Anastasia's daddy? Does he know his baby girl is being worn down to have an affair by a married man?"

"That is none of your business. Anastasia's father is currently on a deep sea fishing trip with his war buddies so he can't attend to her right away and that leaves me," he said with his tone inflected with a dominant layer. There was no way in hell he would win that posturing with me. "Anyhow, how would daddy feel about the whips and chains you are looking forward to introducing her to?"

"Can't be as bad as whipping a virgin like you have. At least I ushered her into her womanhood in a gentle manner which is more than you have done," I raised my voice and gestured at Taylor to signal the end of Geoff's short visit. "I don't answer to you, Stephenson, and neither does my girlfriend so back off or I will personally drag you to hell where you belong!"

Without waiting for a response, I turned and walked back through the doorway into Anastasia's room my bare feet slapping loudly against the tile.

"Girlfriend?" a soft but broken voice startled me away from hateful thoughts of choking Stephenson blue.

"So you heard."

"It was hard not to. I think the lobby heard your declaration," Ana coughed out.

"Rest your voice. Hyde used the cane on your throat," I muttered mostly to myself. He could have crushed her windpipe. "We have a lot to talk about, but I think we need to wait until you have some of your strength back."

How she rolled her one good eye, I'll never know but Anastasia surprised me yet again with her sass. "I'm feeling a whole lot stronger now. I don't want to beat around the bush with you anymore. Why did you tell Elena I was nothing to you?"

I paced by the bed eyeing her and considering my words carefully. There could be no more misunderstandings between us from this point on. My heart couldn't handle it. "You don't pussy foot around, do you? I was fucking stupid. I was trying to get Elena off my back while I figured out what the hell I was feeling for you. She is like a shark in the water and would have smelled my weakness a mile away."

"And now?" she asked giving nothing away of her current state of mind.

"Now? Now, you don't have a prayer in the world from escaping me since I have finally admitted to myself that I love you. I know I'm not good enough for you. I'm a broken man." I sighed at admitting my own faults. I had wanted to be her knight in shining armor, but all I brought was a fucked up past and enemies that had no scruples about hurting an innocent woman. I stepped closer to her to see the truth in her eyes. Tears had welled up and spilled through puffy black and blue lids. "I love you, I love you so much it burns. Your smart mouth, your indomitable spirt, the courage you have putting your heart out into the world without fear, everything you are, and everything you will be is just a part of what I love about you. What do you say?"

She looked at me for a long moment; sweat trickled down my spine cooling the flushed skin of my back. "I think my boyfriend has to make up a few weeks of torture I went through without him."

I gave her an ear splitting grin. "I have just the idea, sweetheart."

…

Snuggling with Anastasia on a single hospital bed was not the most comfortable thing physically but it brought such peace of mind that I couldn't complain. I was careful not to press against her battered arms or ribs; Hyde's cane had let its mark over virtually every inch of the pale flesh of her arms. Sawyer's report included vivid descriptions of Anastasia vainly trying to protect herself covering her head with her hands. My heart gave a lurch every time I thought of the report. _'She raised her arms to cover her face; screaming in terror as she curled into a fetal position.'_

I shook my head disbursing my thoughts. Guilt weighed heavily on me for allowing this to happen. No matter how many times Anastasia reminded me that I was not to blame for the actions of another, I could not help but feel inadequate. She even tried to get Flynn to use logic to get me off the meat hook, but I childishly refused all attempts to converse on the subject.

I pulled Ana a bit closer to ward off the chill of the room. The last thing I needed was for her immune system to take a nose dive in this hive of germs. She stirred awake in my arms blinking with both eyes up into mine; her hand laying possessively on my chest. The same feeling of completeness that brought me down to my knees on our first night filled me at her touch. It came down to simple fact why her touch soothed my beast instead of enraging him; she was home to me.

I gazed down into her lovely face as she slowly woke; the swelling had receded dramatically overnight. "Morning, sunshine."

Anastasia yawned and stretched her legs off the bed. "Huh? What day is it? I feel like I've slept forever."

"It's Tuesday. You slept through dinner and breakfast already." I grinned as I propped up on my elbow to get a better look at her injuries. "The swelling is down. How is your vision?"

She gave me a tight grin. "Feels like I'm still a bit puffy. I can see with no blurriness so I guess I'm doing better for someone who got smack across the face with a bamboo stick."

Her statement reminded me of something Flynn had mentioned in passing. "That is something I wanted to talk about with you. I think we should stay away from BDSM for a little bit, at least until you've spoken to a therapist to deal with the fall out of the attack."

Ana pulled back slightly mulling over my words; her bottom lip caught between her teeth. My lounge pants became a tad uncomfortable.

"Christian, I know you mean that for the best but I honestly don't think I'll be having any kind of sex anytime soon. I mean, look at me." Anastasia shrugged and gestured to her black and blue limbs.

Seeing her like this was torment, but I was still happy to see her. "I am."

"Then you how I can barely move. I want to be an active participant," she pouted.

I brushed brown hair from her face taking care to skip over the broken skin. "So you wouldn't want me to spread your legs open right now and give you pleasure as you leisurely reclined?"

Anastasia glanced over my shoulder to the door. "I doubt your mother would appreciate that."

"No, I wouldn't but I am happy to see Christian act his age," a sweet voice interrupted us.

I jumped from the bed grabbing a pillow to cover the tent in my pants. "MOM!"

"Hello, dear," Grace said giving me a wink. "Hello, Anastasia. It's lovely to see you again."

"Likewise. At least I'm not so drugged up this time." Anastasia gingerly sat up looking like she was enjoying my discomfort. My hard-on deflated in record timing.

"That is fortunate. I could barely understand you yesterday. I'm here to let you know that Elliot and Kate are waiting in the lobby to visit. That boy is stuck to her like glue. They tried to come up, but apparently there is an approved list to visit Anastasia," Grace disapprovingly nodded in my direction.

"We've had some issues, mom, and not just paps looking for a scoop." I frowned thinking of the real reason. Elena Lincoln had caused a scene before Taylor dragged her away. The look in Ana's eyes when I told her how deep my connection with Elena ran could have frozen the wings off Lucifer himself.

"Either way, I've added her parents and roommate to the list as well as our family. It looks like you've moved in here, Christian." She motioned to the luggage full of clothing on the pull out couch.

I gave her a shy smile. "I didn't know how long I'd be here. They hope to release Anastasia tomorrow, but I might have to convince them to wait a few more days."

"You say convince like you'll actually ask instead of demand," Ana laughed. Her voice was getting stronger despite the dark line of bruising on her throat.

"Already you know me too well."

Grace looked between us with glee in her eyes. One could almost see the plans already being devised for a fall wedding_. 'Not yet, mom. I've got to ask her first.'_

"Should I send Kate and Elliot up now?" Grace asked Anastasia pointedly ignoring me knowing I would say no.

"Of course."

…

"Why do I have to be in a wheelchair?" Anastasia grumbled eyeing up the metal contraption. "I'm bruised, not broken."

I huffed in frustration. Anastasia was sorely testing my limits of patience when it came to her health. "Because it is either the wheelchair or I'll carry you. Do you want me to get hands on with you around your father?"

She swallowed and passively lowered her gaze to the floor. I smirked in triumph and pulled her into my arms for a quick kiss before lowering her into the wheelchair. "Better, Anastasia?"

Ana crossed her arms over her pink, white, and grey sweatshirt with a pout. Her tightfitting jeans were ripped showing slivers of skin I desperately wished to worship with my tongue. Assisting her with baths and changing clothing for the last two days was both a great pleasure and pain. Had I not gotten off several times listening to her whispering dirty stories in my ear, I would have been admitted into the hospital for blue balls.

"No, but complaining isn't going to change anything." Ana placed her purse on her lap. "Can you grab my shoes?"

"Anything for you, princess." I grabbed the grey Toms laying near the door and slipped them onto Ana's bare feet. "Are you excited about staying over at Escala until you are better able to care for yourself?"

"Yeah, about that…" Anastasia began to say.

"That was the deal, Ana. You get out of the hospital on the condition you are under my care until you are more capable."

"I know but..." She pleaded.

"No buts, Miss Steele," I cut her off using my dominant voice. "This is how it is going to be. Now cheer up. I've got a present waiting for you before we leave."

She ignored my obvious implication that it was our home together. That was one battle I needed to fight over time. "No more gifts, Christian. I'm not with you for those kind of things."

"I know, Ana, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to shower you with the things you deserve." I opened my briefcase pulling out a Cartier box opening it for her inspection. "It's a love bracelet. It can only be opened using a special screwdriver which I will keep for safe keeping. I have the matching necklace on special order arriving sometime next week."

Ana looked at the bracelet for a moment before offering her wrist to me. I secured the bracelet to her delicate wrist marveling in the satisfaction I received from the statement the bracelet would send to others. The necklace was going to be icing on the cake. "Thank you, Christian. It's lovely."

"My pleasure, Miss Steele."

"It's still a collar, you know."

"And I'm still your dom, baby."

She grinned and fingered the bracelet. _'And I won't let you forget it, either.'_

…

I settled down into bed, Ana snoring softly next to me. The light from my laptop illuminated her face making the dark splotches appear more hellish than I knew them to be. The guilt was almost crippling when Anastasia wasn't there to sooth my self-condemnation. I stoked her face with the back of my hand trying to place the feelings that were so new to me. The dominant side of me just amplified my protective nature; women especially were meant to be sheltered.

The failure in her security allowed a madman to take advantage of a situation resulting in beating that stirred the national headlines. Coupled with the fact that I was seen in her room at the hospital, the media were hounding my heels to discover the gritty details of the assault and the relationship between us which we were still slowly hammering out the details. One on hand, I was her boyfriend planning dates and all that shit. I had considered hiring someone to handle the details, but quickly threw that idea out. Anastasia had a knack for discovering carefully guarded information.

On the other hand, I was her dominant; at least I was going to be as soon as she healed. Her pleasure was my own, but I was the one to decide when she'd take it. I ran a hand through my hair trying to figure out a way to balance the softer role with the harsh dominant she wanted me to be in the playroom. Already I was having difficulties with determining the right times to command her and the times to ask her. Having her bend to my will felt completely natural between us, but I could tell it had the power to make her miserable. A good dominant always recognized the needs of his submissive and hers were to room to fly.

My nature wanted to hide her away from the horrors of the world; shielding her with everything I am and losing myself in her when the world threatened to overtake me. Just looking at her marred face struck me down in ways I had never known. I wanted to put the world at her feet and take away all her pain, physical and otherwise.

I pushed the laptop off and rolled on my side to face her considering how to allow her freedom and still keep her tethered safely to me. Allowing her to live a relatively stress free life would mean keeping certain things from her, which I detested.

All evening I debated on whether to reveal Jack Hyde's death to Anastasia. When Taylor walked into my office with a smile playing on his face, I never would have guessed it was placed there by Hyde succumbing to his head injuries shortly after Anastasia was released from the hospital. Sawyer had thanked his lucky stars that, even with my immense influence, there was still recordings pardoning him of any wrong doing when he defended Anastasia. I kept the knowledge from her through the evening so we could enjoy our first night home. Although sex was off the menu until the deep tissue bruising healed, we thoroughly enjoyed ourselves with dinner and a movie. The only blight on the night was Ana's lack of appetite but that was expected from the side effects of her pain medication. '_Another thing for me to worry about.'_

Just thinking about new things to fret over brought up the dreams of our children. I knew Anastasia was the one for me and all I had to do was bide my time for the right moment to propose. Adding children into the mix would only create havoc in our lives at this point.

Knowing that no good would come from staying awake, I closed my laptop and placed it on the nightstand. Hands behind my head, I stared at the mirror on the ceiling reflecting our prone bodies resting on blue satin sheets. Ana was splayed out half uncovered by the sheet to my pleasure. The pale pink silk nightgown bunched around her waist giving me a clear view of a pair of adorable cotton Calvin Klein boyshorts. Tempted as I was to reach over and sneak a hand into her panties, I opted to reach into mine instead. Masturbation wasn't foreign to me, but touching myself next to the object of my desire was a whole another world. Pulling my jersey boxers down passed my balls, I stroked a steady rhythm with eyes glued to the panties that held the treasure I longed to bury myself_. 'This is going to be a long four weeks waiting for Ana to heal.'_

…

"Are you sure you want to move back to your apartment?" I asked begging her with my eyes to reconsider. The flash of grey usually greased my way in any situation, but Ana was holding her ground on this issue.

"I never moved in here to begin with. I was just a temporary guest. Anyhow, with Hyde dead and Morgan in custody, I feel safe. You are just a few minutes from me and now you tell me I have two CPOs." Anastasia threw her toothbrush into a bag. "I'll be fine."

I gave a pout hoping to sway her. "I don't see why. We love each other, why shouldn't you move in?"

"Christian, we've gone over this. I want this dating experience and this is a brand new relationship for two every inexperienced people. Plus, I don't want to act like an old married couple just yet. That what happens when you move in together." She nodded as if that would end the conversation. Her logic was sound, but still grated on my nerves. I hadn't even told her about the house I purchased for us yet because I knew she would freak.

"How about weekends? Are we still on for those?" I asked implying the rules of the submissive contract.

Anastasia blushed and lowered her eyes. "Yes, Sir."

My pulse raced at her submission. Only two more weeks until she'd be cleared for more strenuous activities. I knew she was as antsy as I was to get into the playroom for our first session. Dry humping on a couch did us no favors. I pressed my chest to her back; sliding my hands down her smooth arms leaning in closer to whisper in her ear. "I'm looking forward to it. I can't wait to taste you again."

Anastasia's ass thrusted back pressing against my hardened length with delicious pressure. Wanting nothing more than to lift her pretty little skirt, I slammed my control harshly over my desires and started to pull away from her; having her living with me left my balls sore with want and the amount of tissues in the bathroom in a constant state of decline. She moaned and reached behind her head to grasp my hair pulling me further against her. "Sir, please!"

"Fucking hell, Ana! I'm not a saint." I reached around to cup her pussy with my palm slipping a finger down her panty covered seam. Wetness greeted my finger allowing me to easily rub against the dark blue silk of her panties. I swept the fabric covering her mound aside with a flick of my fingers easily finding the nub that would make her knees buckle. She pulled tighter on my hair as I stroked her clit with slow deliberation. "Easy now, Miss Steele. We wouldn't want another relapse. You'd have to stay under my protection longer."

"Ahhhhh…" she loudly moaned bucking against my hand as I continued a slow sensual assault. I reached around swallowing her pert breast in my large hand; the nipple budding in excitement. She continued to press against my length; rotating her hips in a circle.

I smiled devilishly and kissed behind Anastasia's ear inciting a moan from her. "That's enough for now."

I pulled back and watched her almost crumple before me before she straightened and cocked her head to the side to give me a look. I stuck the finger coated with her juices into my mouth savoring the sweet musky flavor. "Hey, you are the one who wanted to leave."

"I hate you."

I grinned and walked to the bathroom whistling.

…

Three weeks after Anastasia left my bed at Escala to stay in her own, the meeting I never wanted to attend finally arrived. I fingered the ring box in my pocket willing it to give me strength.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you," Andrea said through the line.

"Send her in," I replied and hung up. The files stacked on my desk sent over from the personal investigator Taylor hired were damning enough in their own right.

The door opened and Elena slithered in like a snake in the grass. I rose to my feet embracing the courteous demeanor ingrained in me by my mother. The black dress she wore clung to her like a second skin flaunting the surgical enchantments she had undergone. The deep V-neck widened to bare her boney shoulders. It was repulsive how ungracefully she had aged. _'Or maybe you are finally seeing her without the rose tinted glasses of a fifteen year old boy.'_

"Christian, my dear. You've finally come back to your senses!" she exclaimed presenting her cheek for a kiss.

I nodded in acknowledgement, but made no move to play nice. Without a word I gestured to the seat across my desk as I took my own. With a small frown, she took a seat purposely trying to draw my eyes downwards with a flash of her gaudy bracelets to between her legs which had crossed a little too slowly to be considered ladylike. '_Just like when I first became her submissive.' _

Elena opened her mouth to continue, but closed her puffy lips as she took in my dominant stance. Giving her a hard stare, I silently pushed the files on my desk closer to her. "Take them."

Wearily, she eyed me as she lifted the manila folders from my desk. I took delight as she opened the first one knowing it contained the pictures she had sent Anastasia as a welcome back present to Grey Publishing. Elena paled but continued to peruse through the stack of papers that would end her career in Seattle. "You didn't think she would share these with me, did you?"

"No," Elena muttered finally realizing her mistake.

"I don't think I need to explain what is going to happen, but I am curious. Just how do you know Stephenson and Richards?" I asked rubbing my chin. Out of all secrets the PI had discovered, their original connection was unknown. "I know you had Anastasia followed and that you tipped off Stephenson on her whereabouts. Tell me, knowing that I know all your tricks now. You can't lie to me."

"Richards was my submissive before you," she whispered with eyes still casted down on the last file that will separate my backing from her business. I mentally do the math on how old he was when she had him. Same age frame that I had been. "He still subs for me every once in a while. He says it helps him regain his focus."

"And Stephenson?" I prodded.

"He was Richards' first sub."

That statement caused my eyebrows to raise. Elena fidgeted nervously under my gaze. My instincts screamed that something wasn't right; I had a feeling I already knew the answer. "And how does Anastasia tie into this?"

"I met Anastasia a long time ago. I doubt she remembers. I looked different then," she paused getting lost in thought. "This was a year or so after you became a dominant. Anastasia must have been seventeen at the time. I knew she was your perfect type so I had Richards do a little research. Stephenson found out and got all noble trying to save her. It was all for you."

Stunned was an understatement. Words stuck in my throat. There was no possible way Anastasia could have known the depths of their deceit. Too many variables could have gone wrong. The silence encouraged Elena to continue.

"Richards got obsessed with her. Knowing that Geoff betrayed him for her and that you would want her, he began to court her in unconventional ways, but backed off when Geoff threated to expose him."

"Why did Stephenson tell Richards that she was at the café across from GP?" I pushed for more information.

She took a deep breath. "He wanted to drive her away from any other dominant right into his hands."

"You know that is never going to happen, right?" I scoffed. Elena rolled her eyes at me before returning them to her lap.

"The girl is trouble. Geoff said she can barely take a cane. That man Hyde proved that. if the stories are true. She isn't want you need."

"You have no idea what I need, but I'll give you a clue. She sleeps next to me and I have no nightmares. She touches me without fear because I have no reflex to push her away. She is not only my submissive but my girlfriend," I said lowering my voice. "And hopefully after our very public date tonight, she'll be my fiancée."

Elena's head shot up frantically eyeing me. Her mouth dropped open and the files slipped from her hands onto the floor spilling out all of her dirty secrets. "You are a child molester, embezzler, and you run a submissive prostitution ring. If you ever breathe a word against Anastasia or me, I will know and I will cause you the greatest pain. The world will find out how you flogged and beat a fifteen year old child in the basement of your house, not even a thousand feet from where he lived."

"You wouldn't dare," she stuttered in disbelief.

"Wouldn't I?" I grinned. This was almost too entertaining. "I am the victim. The world will forgive me. You, however, will be torn apart."

"Your mother…" Elena trailed off.

"My mother would be caused a great deal of pain, but I will sacrifice all to protect Anastasia. Pick up the paperwork for your salons and leave the rest," I commanded with a sneer.

Elena shuffled the papers and pulled the relevant ones out leaving the rest on the chair next to her.

"Get the fuck out of my office, you cunt," I growled.

Terrified, Elena bolted up and hurried to the door without a word. I smiled with true joy. It was finally over and I could move on to a better future. Grabbing my cell, I texted Ana to confirm our plans for tonight; a romantic dinner followed by the big question, which will then set the stage for our first scene in the playroom. _'I don't know what will surprise her more: proposing or the house.'_

_…_

AN: Thank you for reading and please review! Just a heads up that Chapter 16 is currently being worked over by JillTarah, but it is very long so I don't know when she'll have it back. Make sure you check out my Pinterest page especially when chapter 16 is released. There are a TON of pictures.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Author's Note: I was going to post this tomorrow, but today is Sailor Moon's birthday. I hope you enjoy. It is a bit of a long chapter. To the guest reviewer who reviewed on every single chapter on June 26, thank you so much! I watched as your reviews came in wishing you'd sign in so I could thank you personally. I love to hear back from my readers, but your reviews were very thoughtful and helpful. About Ana's high pain tolerance and getting beat by Hyde, taking a BDSM punishment is much different than an all out assault. He used a BDSM tool, but he didn't use it the way it was intended. Never hit the face or the kidneys.

* * *

Anastasia's POV

I looked myself twice over in thethe in mirror silently judging the way the V-neck three quarter length sleeve dress hugged my form. The clenched waist over accentuated the dramatic weight loss I was struggling to overcome due my injuries from Hyde. The drugs they pumped in me for the pain at the hospital left me with a lagging appetite for two weeks that drove Christian insane. It got so bad that he started carrying snacks with him whenever he was around me. "Are you sure I look okay, Kate?"

"You look fantastic. A little thin, but fantastic. The wine color really shows off your skin tone," Kate said appreciatively tearing off lid after lid on the shoe boxes that littered my bed. "How about these? I like the t-straps."

I glanced away from the mirror to the Fendi shoes she held up for inspection. "Peep toes? Do I need to change my stockings?"

"Do you have nude stockings for peep toes? Or can you go sans stockings?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"And have Christian miss out on this amazing Agent Provocateur garter set?" I rolled my eyes at the thought of a major temper tantrum that would ensue if Christian found out I had planned on wearing the beautiful black lace and satin garter set he purchased for me, but changed my mind at the last minute. On the other hand, I'd probably be spanked in punishment so it was a win-win for me.

"You're right. Lingerie is the most important part of your ensemble," Kate giggled. "Think he'll make you wear the shoes in bed too?"

I laughed at the thought of my high heeled feet sticking up in the air over his shoulders bouncing up and down as he moved over me. "Most likely."

Kate's eyes widened. "My girl is growing up so fast! I know you are into some kinky shit, but damn! Come on, let me do the finishing touches to your hair and off you go!"

I sat down at my vanity and let Kate take over, twisting and arranging my hair in soft waves down my back. My phone buzzed next to a glass of white wine that I had half swallowed to calm my nerves. I glanced down and saw Christian's text. He had just left Escala.

Tonight was the turning point in our relationship: our first official date. The bruises and cuts from the cane that Hyde wielded against me have fully healed five weeks after the attack. The first two weeks of healing left me not only physically drained, but emotionally exhausted. The guilt Christian unfairly placed on his shoulders caused a major rift between us on several important issues. Sawyer, my invisible CPO, had been reassigned to Christian's enthusiastic sister Mia. Two new CPOs replaced him bringing Christian some amount of peace and a whole new reason for my migraines.

I was resolved not to rock the boat anymore today about security. Christian had been in high dungeon since I had freak out over a special delivery that arrived before I had even finished my first cup of tea this morning; he personally retrieved the set of disgusting photos of him being abused and molested by Elena. Trying to comfort and distract me from questioning him more on the Elena subject, he had rattled off the new and improve security features of Grey Publishing, all designed and implemented in the name of keeping the employees safe, namely me. With kisses and promises to take care of the issue, he disappeared just before lunch leaving the newest member of the security family, Holland, to safeguard me. Holland ended up sitting in an uncomfortable folding chair across the hall looking like he wished death would come for him.

Another buzz from my cell brought me out of my reflections. My date had arrived and was impatiently waiting outside the apartment. "He's here."

Kate gave my hair one more fluff with her fingers and left to answer the door. I drowned the rest of the wine and buckled the peep toes around my ankles. Taking one last glance in the mirror, I finally approved the finished result of the Kate Makeover and left the bedroom to greet Christian. I rounded the corner and stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of Christian awkwardly standing in the middle of the living room. I had to remind myself that my normally unflappable CEO was out of his comfort zone and into the uncharted waters of dating.

The three-piece blue sharkskin suit fit him like a dream sent from heaven. The jacket did nothing to hide the strength of his biceps or the bulk of his shoulders. The pants clung to the muscles of his thighs in a mouthwatering fashion. The red silk tie brought out memories from the first time we attempted to go beyond frantic touches and searing kisses on the couch in his penthouse. It was a shame that we were unable to act upon our desires. I had been soaked through that night.

The look in his eyes as he returned my heated gaze ignited the desires that we could finally act upon now that my body was healed. _'Screw dinner, I need this man now.'_

Christian stepped towards me stopping right before he pressed against my body. "Hey."

I looked up with a smile. "Hey yourself. You cleaned up nicely."

His eyes shifted back and forth looking for the bruises that brought him such pain to see in the past few weeks. I placed my hands on his chest bringing him back to focus on my eyes. Christian wrapped his arms around me and pulled me flushed against him. "I do try, you know. You look good enough to eat."

"That's perfect since I don't intend to go to dinner with you." I gave him a suggestive wink.

Christian looked momentarily confused before realization dawned on him. "I had something special planned."

"What could be more special than our first time in a proper scene?" I asked with a mocking gasp.

The tenderness he showed with a sweet kiss to my forehead conflicted my thoughts when he ground a steel rod into my hip. ; sweetly kissed my forehead conflicting my thoughts when he pressed a steel rod into my belly. "I thought I'd impress you with a ride in Charlie Tango then a trip to the Space Needle, but I think you have other more pleasurable things in mind for our evening."

"As much as I'd like watch you strut your stuff in this suit, I'd love to see you out of it."

"My, my, Miss Steele. What should I do with my dirty girl?" His cocked throbbed against me.

"I'll leave that up to you, Sir."

"Rightfully so. Quick snack then playroom?" He offered me his arm and I hooked my hand into the crook of his elbow.

"I would be delighted, Mr. Grey."

Christian led me out of the apartment to celebrate the night away cocooned in an intimate embrace of leather cuffs and red silk sheets. I think this was his plan all along.

* * *

Christian handed me into the backseat of an Audi Q7 and slid in close after me. He reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out a black leather blindfold slipping it over my head without a word. Senses heightened by the lack of vision, I felt his hands ghost over my body buckling me in and adjusting the seatbelt. Hot breath on my ear was the only indication that he had leaned towards me.

"Be quiet," he whispered making me jolt as he slipped earbuds into my ears. A moment later, the sound of a violin played the tango and large hands mercilessly teased me through my clothing with determination.

Christian was unrelenting in his attentions as he cupped my breasts and slid his fingers between my thighs. My entire body tingled with sensation and anticipation as Christian nibbled on my neck sending a ripple of pleasure straight through me. I jumped as a finger pressed through my panties and flicked my clit. I let out a harsh breath and moaned. Immediately, Christian's hands and mouth were removed from my body only pausing long enough to straighten my skirt.

I waited desperately for any touch, punishment or not, but nothing came. The song ended and started again. I frowned and bit my lip hoping Christian would pull it out of my teeth. When no hand came, I whimpered in frustration rubbing my thighs together in an effort to assuage my need. My skin was on fire trying to determine Christian's location relative to me, but only cold air touched me.

Again the song looped bringing me a wave of annoyance. _'Fantastic. Infinite Repeat.'_

Without warning, something smooth and cold pressed to my lips. On instinct, I opened my mouth sucking in the hard object. _'Ben wa ball? Egg?' _

My skirt was lifted and a large hand pushed my panties aside as the round object was yanked from my mouth. The hand vanished only to be replaced by the smooth ball teasing my entrance. It was slid up and down the seam of my sex before Christian pressed it slowly into my pussy. He fingered it in until it hit my cervix and wiggled his digit around as he pulled out. Christian fixed my panties back and covered my legs with my dress_. 'Definitely a ben wa.'_

The vehicle hit a bump in the road making me bounce in the seat, the ben wa ball rocking inside me. I gritted my teeth to bite back the sound of pleasure from escaping me. A vibrating from inside of me had me biting my lip almost to the point of pain. I moaned out loud not caring about the punishment that would follow. It was too much._ 'Holy shit! He has a remote!'_

I rocked my hips pressing my pussy into the leather seats wishing that Christian was beneath me. My body shifted forward as we came to a complete stop. A door opened and I felt cool air wash over my heated skin. I stayed still feeling aas a tug on my seatbelt before and large hands gathered me to press me against a barrel chest with a familiar smell. '_Christian.'_

I rested my head on the muscular pecs breathing in his scent as I enjoyed the vibrations between my legs that was building up a crescendo of pleasure. I felt Christian step up a few stairs before plateauing out to long strides. There was a slight pause in his step before he resumed his march forward. The tango was still playing as he climbed more steps; each one of them bringing me closer to orgasm_. 'He didn't say I could come,'_ I thought. _'But he didn't say I couldn't.' _

On the last step of the stairs, pleasure gripped me tight and raised me high. I moaned loudly unafraid of any punishment that would dampen this experience. Rumbling vibrations from Christian's chest startled me as I came down from my high. He was chuckling.

_'__Maybe he won't spank me,'_ I thought sadly. My world tilted as I was gently deposited onto a cushiony surface covered in leather I could only assume was a chair or couch from the way it hugged my body. _'Not the bed then.'_

The music stopped and the earbuds were removed. The clanking of dishes nearby made me a little disappointed we weren't skipping right to dessert.

"Open your mouth," commanded Christian.

I opened my mouth without delay and tasted a sharp cheddar. The tangy flavor was replaced by a salty piece of ham. Christian continued to feed me a variation of meats and cheeses between sips of champagne; he gave me a peck on the lips every so often between bites. I itched to remove the blindfold to watch him eat. I loved the way his mouth wrapped around food as if it was the best thing he had ever tasted. His enjoyment of the flavors and textures was truly breath taking in how erotic it looked.

Christian moved away in a shuffle followed by a clinking sound like metal against crystal. He pulled me to the edge of my seat. Kneeling between my legs, Christian covered my mouth with his as he pushed a grape into me. His tongue snaked into my mouth exploring and dominating its crevices. My pussy clenched around the ben wa balls that continued to torment me. The vibrations coupled with his searing kiss had me leaning to him without his expressed permission. He pulled away turning off the remote ben wa balls.

"Ahhhhh…"

Christian chuckled at my frustration, but said nothing. His hands left my body and the heat from his presence vanished. I could hear his soft foot falls move around me as dishes clinked together. The squeak of wheels to my left took my attention away from Christian's location. A door opened and the sound of the wheels grew quieter then disappeared altogether. I listened attentively for any sign of Christian as I waited for his next touch.

I gasped as his hands suddenly returned pulling my dress upward; I briefly raised my hips allowing him to strip me down to my lingerie. I felt the urge to cover myself even though the marks have long faded from my skin. My fists balled at my sides, I listened to the hitch in his breath as his hands skimmed over the black satin and lace; dipping his fingertips into my cleavage before they continued up to my face removing my blindfold. My eyes slowly adjusted to the brightness of the room; candles littered every available surface around us.

Red silk sheets lay unruffled on the massive intricately carved four poster wood bed. Several toys lay to the side spread out on display waiting to be used. I returned my questioning gaze to Christian who knelt between my legs with his palms resting on my knees. "Welcome home, baby.?"

"Home?" I cocked my head searching his silver eyes.

He smiled brightly with his chest puffing out in satisfaction. "Our home. We'll do a tour later, but right now all I want to do is bury myself is feast inon this magnificent pussy. I haven't had a good opportunity to enjoy it as my leisure."

He gathered me in his arms and carried me like a bride to the bed; he lowered me to the cool silk and reclined next to me. Christian stroked the skin of my arm before sliding his hands lightly down my torso avoiding my breasts much to my frustration. His hand dipped down to my leg glossing over the garter belt as he fingered the clamp the held my stockings up on my thighs. One by one, he unhooked the garter belt from my stockings tossing it on the floor in a heap. Instantly he was on top of me pressing his weight down and pinning me to the thick mattress. Christian buried his face in my neck nipping down it length before settling athis face to my tits eagerly alternating his attentions between them between them. Every bite, every suck, every lick, and pinch had me squirming in unfulfilled pleasure beneath him. His teasing was enough to turn me on, but not enough to give me what I craved.

Christian raised himself detaching from me to undress. Garments flew from him in a blur. His pants landed with a thud. _'What the hell was that?'_

My waondering thoughts came screeching to a halt as he peealed my shoes and stockings from my legs with the grace of a predator. His eyes gleamed dangerously in the candle light,; full of carnal promises. My pelvic floor clenched in anticipation as he reached between the bed and my back to unhook my bra,; slowly lowering it down my arms. Once the straps cleared my hands, I reached up and cupped his face.

Christian nuzzled my hand with his cheek andthen nibbled on my thumb as he settled between my thighs. His eyes were trained on my face watching with an intense emotion as he slid my panties off my hips and down my legs. He cupped my pussy fingering the string to the ben wa ball giving it soft tugs to dislodge it from me; my pussy released the ball from its grip with a popping sound. Taking the ball to his mouth, Christian sucked my juices from the warm metal keeping eye contact as he tongued the sterling silver. Releasing the ball from his mouth, Christian threw it on the bed not caring when it bounced and rolled off the bed with a loud thud as it hit the floor. I giggled causing my breasts to bounce with the movement of my laughter.

"Do you find that funny, my dear?" Christian smirked as he lowered himself back onto me taking the words right out of my mouth with a demanding kiss. The firm strokes of his tongue was matched by his fingers inching their way to my center to play in the wetness that dwelled there. His fingers were replaced by the head of his cock slowly dipping into my heat testing the waters. It was thick; stretching me uncomfortably as he penetrated my core with shallow thrusts. His mouth kept me from complaint as he distracted me with kisses and nipple pinches. I sighed as he fully sheathed himself and paused to let me adjust to his girth and length.

'_This is so much better than my toys,_' I thought as he flexed his cock inside me; the tip mushrooming at the entrance to my womb. Christian grasped my chin forcing me to look into his searching eyes for my approval. Giving a slight nod to continue, I opened my legs wider hooking them around his waist to hold him closer.

"God, you are tight as fuck," he growled and dropped his head on my shoulder as he withdrew then snapped his hips back into mine. I could hardly stand the build-up of pleasure as he repeated the process in a fast rhythm. My hips rocked into him; matching thrust after thrust with abandon.

I keened in the back of my throat as Christian suckled my neck while wrapping his arms around my back to give him leverage. My hands trailed up his arms feeling the muscles slick with sweat bulge under the strain of the weight he rested on them.

"AH!" I cried out arching my back as he hit a sweet spot inside of me. His pubic hair rubbed against my clit sending shivers of pleasure through me. My orgasm was quickly approaching with each thrust as he cleaved to me. I pulled him closer listening to his grunts and throaty groans as he took his pleasure in my body. His cock grew almost impossibly larger inside of me; stretching me near to the point of pain. Christian was nearing his own peak.

My hands grabbed the meat of his shoulders as I rode him from underneath; my hips furiously matching his own vicious thrusts. I dug my nails into his skin and pulled them downward to grab his ass; he roared above me setting off my orgasm as he thrusted his cock deep and hard. My pussy milked him of his orgasm for of every single drop as he continued to piston his hips refusing to relent in his pursuit. Our frantic movements slowly came to a halt; basking in the glory of our harsh love making.

"Are you alright?" Christian asked with concerned eyes.

"I needed that," I smiled up at him.

"Me too," he chuckled with a devious grin as he rolled off me. Christian kept me from closing my legs as he watched his seed spill from me onto the sheets. "Now I can go all night."

"What?" I asked confused. I tried to stifle a yawn, but failed.

"We'll rest now, but just remember I'm not done with you yet." Christian gathered me into his arms moving us away from the wet spot. He reached down to the side of the bed and pulled up a light down comforter covering us both under the soft feather filled fabric. I snuggled closer to him trailing my hand through the sparse chest hair and lightly flicked a small dark nipple. He jumped and growled as his hand raised to grasp mine; stopping me from my exploration. His eyes hardened and the dominant side came to play exciting me at the prospect of another round. "Rest now. There will be time for that later."

I lowered my eyes and sunk my head to his chest enjoying the heat that radiated off his body. His skin was slick with sweat, but I was too tired to care how it soaked my skin. All I cared about was how my hand was still held by his and the slow rise and fall of his chest lulling me to slumber. We drifted off secure in each other's arms.

* * *

Christian's POV

I slipped in and out of consciousness vaguely aware of my surroundings. The light from the candles had diminished as some of the smaller pillars had burned down. The remaining candles cast an ethereal glow illuminating Anastasia's pleasing curves. My lower half stirred in remembrance of our frantic activities just a few short hours ago. While not exactly the slow sensual love making I had planned, I had no cause to repine the frenzied kisses and her compliant flesh that I molded for our pleasure. The only thing that was missing was the ring on her finger as I took her for the first time in our future martial bed.

The hazy fog that was veiled over me burned from my mind leaving me fully alert. Anastasia was curled into my side; her head and hand perfectly fitting over my chest. Her mouth gaped opened in sleep; a small pool of drool leaked onto my chest matting her hair to my skin. I smiled taking pleasure at her childlike state. Her absolute trust meant the world to me. She shifted and moaned as I brushed strands of her hair out of her eyes. I stroked the ring finger on her left hand that was splayed against my pecs remembering the look of confusion on her face as the ring box left in my pants' pocket made a thud when it was dropped to the floor.

It had been pleasing at first when she suggested leaving off dinner in favor of carnal pursuits, but that pleasure faded with every second of not having her pledge to be my wife. The gratification from our coupling still lingered, but the sharp pang of disappointment flavored the experience with a bitter tang. The proposal plan would need a thorough work through to include something much grander than a home to present her. I know she was adverse to gifts of grandeur, but that was one of the many things she would have to become accustomed to as I had a lot to lay at her dainty feet. Knowing that she did not expect anything but my love, I was more resolved than ever to provide her with anything her heart desired. A soft snore drew my attention back to the present. _'Even if she didn't know she wanted it to begin with.'_

I snuggled my face into the top of Anastasia's hair; reverently kissing the silken locks and breathing in her sweet scent. My hands wondered up and down her arms and ribs trying to bring her out of slumber. She tried to burrow into my chest away from my invasive touches, but I was unrelenting in my pursuit. I wasn't finished with her tonight.

Blue eyes blinked unfocused at me as Anastasia regained her senses. My hands stilled and held her clasped to body in a tight embrace.

"Good morning?" she questioned.

"Not yet, Ana." I nuzzled the top of her head. "How was your nap?"

Ana snuggled close wiggling her body to find a comfortable position. "Warm."

"Warm?" I questioned her odd answer.

"Yes, I was warm. And safe. And happy," she beamed up at me. "You were holding me."

My heart constricted at her words. Other submissives had made the same statement that I had made them safe and happy, but none had affect me as Ana had. I mentally chastised myself. '_That's because she isn't just your submissive; she's your girlfriend hopefully soon to be wife. She is your all, you dolt.'_

"As much as I'd like to hold you, I had plans for us tonight." I gave her a knowing look smirking salaciously at her with a wink. "Our first part of the tour is a thorough exploration of our new playroom."

Her sexually submissive nature took over with a blink of an eye as she lowered her gaze with a small smile demurely gracing her lips. "Yes, Sir."

I untangled our limbs from the blanket and sheets pulling myself up to a kneeling position beside her. My arms hooked under her knees and around her back pulling her close to lift her from the bed. I silently carried her to the bathroom flicking on a dim light to guide our way as I walked on white tile to a massive claw foot tub I had specially installed for her pleasure. The perfume of lilacs lingered in the air from the clippings in a silver vase on the white marble counter. I set Anastasia down grabbing a remote from a hidden panel flicking on the gas fire place. Another press of a button and the dim light overhead faded leaving us to bask in the firelight. I turned the knobs to the water setting it to a perfect temperature to limber up her muscles for the scene ahead.

"Stay here," I demanded turning on my heel to gather expensive oils and soaps from a mirrored cabinet. After pouring a liberal amount of lavender and rose oil in the water stream to mix it throughout the tub, I turned the water off and swept Anastasia into my arms; I stepped into the tub and lowered our bodies into the hot scented water. Steam swirled around us as I methodically cleansed the remnants of our coupling from her body. As her skin turned a delicious shade of pink submersed in the hot water, my cock rose at lewd thoughts of her in the playroom turning red under my hand. I rushed through my own cleaning eager to begin our first scene together.

Pulling the plug, I stepped out of the tub first grabbing a fluffy oversized grey-blue towel to shroud her slick body. The towel almost wrapped around her twice adding bulk to her slim pale shoulders. Even in a shapeless cover, her feminine body was a beacon to me. My cock, fully aroused, jutted obscenely from me desperately trying to seek comfort inside of her. I tried to dry off as quickly as I could manage without appearing desperate. It would do us no good if I dropped the dominant demeanor in favor of a teenage eager for his first lay at prom.

Ana kept her head respectfully lowered, but kept glancing through her lashes to study my body making me grin. The girlfriend in her always shone through her submissive layer. Oddly, it pleased me in ways I never expected. "See anything you like?"

My questioned must have startled her. forAnastasia's her eyes shot up to mine as she dropped the submissive stance entirely. She realized her folly and lowered them back down staring intently at the floor.

"Yes, Sir," her quiet voice answered. I grabbed her chin and raised her face to mine; our eyes clashing as we mixed dominant and submissive with boyfriend and girlfriend.

"I know this is new to us and I'm thankful you wish to continue being submissive sexually. As much as it pleases me to have your respect, I want that submissive attitude only during a scene," I whispered brushing my lips across her cheek. I pulled back staring into her cornflower blue eyes. "I like you saucy otherwise."

Anastasia squealed in delight as I threw her over my shoulder giving her no chance to reply. I walked naked with my cock bouncing in step back into our bedroom to the secret entrance to our playroom. Swinging the door open with one hand and flicking on the overhead lights, I traced the curve of Ana's ass ass and with the other dippeding my fingers into the slit of her pussy checking for wetness. Already her labia was slick with her want. I slapped her rear and set her down to let her take in her new sexual playground. "In here, I will be your dominant. You will call me Sir, Mr. Grey, or when I direct you to, Master. Outside of these walls, I will always be your Christian, unless of course you wish to play."

Her eyes darted around the room gathering her bearings as she studied the toys and bondage furniture that decorated the huge massive sound proof padded room. A massive 19th century four poster bed carved ornately from rosewood dominated the room. Instead of leather spanning the mattress, cream silk lay smooth as glass waiting to cool a hot palm print on Anastasia's ass. A two-way 360 degree swiveling Saint Andrew's CrossAndrew 's cross stood proudly in a corner readywaiting for Anastasia's delicate wrist to be bound by the cuffs on the chains.

A contemporary spanking bench in black leather sat a few feet from the door surrounded by various paddles of all shapes, sizes, and materials; one of which had 'Yes, Sir' engraved into the wood. Just like the playroom at Escala, a large metal grid covered the entire ceiling for suspension play. A bronze pole on a platform rose from the floor to the ceiling situated before a dark green Rococo chair in the corner surrounded by a gold decorative three panel mirror angled for the watcher's pleasure. Hanging on pegs, a collection of floggers, crops, and whips hung next to a chest of drawers filled with toys of all kinds. A tufted cream Rococo sofa big enough to fit six people faced the bed.

Anastasia's eyes settled on the deep red crocodile leather tally ho chair near the bed. I smiled at her obvious anticipation of fulfilling one of her many fantasies as I engulfed her in my arms. "So, what do you think?"

"If your penthouse has the Red Room, can we call this the Pleasure Palace?" She grinned mischievously at me.

I scrunched my nose at her suggestion. "That sounds cheap. You, my little Lit Major, will need to come up with something far better than Pleasure Palace. Come, let me show you the dressing room."

"Dressing room?" she questioned as I pulled her along.

"Well, we have a little more space here. so I've added a full dressing room and bathroom so we can easily avoid any mishaps with any…ah… future residents," I quietly said testing the waters on the subject of children. Any chance for contemplation on her part wasis wiped away as I opened the door to our joint dressing room.

Her startled eyes reflected in the multiple mirrors lining the walls and cabinet doors as she took in the opulence of the room. An antique 1940s French crystal chandelier hung from a silver chain over an island with drawers full of delicates. Her vanity was a Rococo dressing table in silver with a platform mirror; its drawers were filled to the brim with cosmetics of all kinds. Jewelry designed especially for our playroom overfilled the tall mirrored sided jewelry chest.

A few of the cabinets were open showing role playing outfits and lingerie in very color and shape. A pair of faded jeans were thrown over the back of a chair; the only piece of my ensemble that was needed. I had toyed with purchasing a pair of leather pants, but declined for the moment in favor of focusing on Anastasia.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked her as she wandered the room occasionally reaching out and stroking a small scrap of lace draped over a hanger.

She turned to me straight faced. "If you think your ostentatious display of wealth attracts my attention, then you are fanning your peacock feathers at the wrong girl."

Enjoying her sass, I laughed at her show of bravo enjoying her sass. "That's my girl. I would not think as well as I do of you if you were impressed by my wealth. You must realize it is my prerogative, at least in here, if I wish to dress you in nothing other than diamonds and your luscious skin."

Anastasia bowed her head in acknowledgement. Triumph saung in my veins at her acquiescence of my mastery over her in the bedroom. I opened a cabinet pulling out a lingerie piece consisting of nothing but small pieces of black lace that covered nothing attached to strips of fabric that would wrap itself around Anastasia's pale skin in a crisscross over her stomach and frame her pussy leaving her slit exposed to my touch. Hundreds of small rubies embedded in chains hung from between the breasts to the hips in a looping fashion. I handed a pair of five inch Louboutin heels and the flimsy garment to Anastasia watching her eyes grow wide at the erotic outfit. "You have ten minutes, Miss Steele."

I turned and walked to the chair that my playroom jeans were draped over casting a glance over my shoulder at Ana holding the lace and chain concoction up for inspection. A small wrinkle between her eyes gave away her confusion at how to don the piece. I shrugged as I walked to a wall partition that allowed her privacy to dress. _'That's her problem. I'm probably going to rip it off her body anyway.'_

I pulled the tattered jeans up my toned legs and over my hips carefully tucking my semi-hard length inside leaving the jeans unbuttoned. Relaxing into a leather wingback chair, I waited fifteen minutes going through my mental list of scenes choosing the several that would make our first night special. I snagged a remote and a DSLR Nikon camera from a dresser and shoved the remote into my pocket. Sauntering back into the main dressing room stopping at Anastasia's jewelry tower, I pulled out eight pearl strands each six feet in length.

I entered the playroomopened the playroom door ignoring the vision sitting beside the door in my preferred slave position; kneeling with legs spread wide and palms flat on her thighs. I set the pearls and camera on a small table next to the deep green seat overlooking the bronze pole as I settled into the chair. Anastasia twitched and flexed her muscles under my scrutiny from across the room. The thin scraps of lace and ruby covered chains draped across Anastasia's skin like living art.

"Crawl to me, Anastasia," I spoke clearly and firm. On her hands and knees, she moved as graceful as possible with the chains hanging down threatening to get caught under her knees with each movement forward. She kneeled in front of me back into her slave position. I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees watching each flutter of her eye lashes as she held herself stiff. "Stand."

Without hesitation she obeyed standing in place. "Turn around and present yourself. I want to see how wet you are."

She spun on her heel,; the chains swinging out from her body. Anastasia bent forward and grasped her ankles; her face resting between her knees and her braid almost falling to the floor. My grey eyes trailed up her strong legs to the glistening wetness between them. She flexed her cheeks as the cool air hit her heated core. I wanted more than anything to leap to my feet and claim her. I held myself back for the only reason of prolonging her pleasure. "Good girl. You can stand can stand. I can see how wet you are from where I sit. Tonight, I want you to do something unusual, Anastasia. I want you to dance for me."

Anastasia stood upright as graceful as she could in the heels she wore. She cocked her headhair just the slightest bit to the side at my mention of dancing.

"Since you can't strip in that outfit, I want you to grind on that pool like it's my cock giving you pleasureplease."

"Yes, Sir," she said as she reached out and touched the pole; her hands grasping it to get a feel of the cool metal. I pressed a button on the sound remote and a hypnotic steady beat came to life from the speakers. She jumped a little in surprise, but quickly adapted by swinging her hips to the music. Her movements were a little jerky and awkward; otherwise, she was doing quite well for her first time.

I reached and pulled my cock out giving it a few strokes as I kept my eyes trained on the sway of her breasts. Her nipples budded as the rubies brushed against them teasing her flesh. Anastasiaas wrapped her leg around the pole and swung around almost scaring me out of my seat. She recovered her balance and ground her ass against the bronze. The mirrors reflected the lovely vision of Anastasia sensually stroking her body against the pole pausing only to pinch her nipples and bit her lip. Her confidence grew tremendously as she threw her heart into the dance she was preforming only for me. My cock throbbed at the sheer fun she was having teasing me with each lip bit and thrust of her hips. Ana's confidence in her own sexuality aroused me mentally as well as physically.

"Come here," my voice was husky with need.

She walked to me still keeping her hips swaying to the beat of the music. Her eyes were blazing as they locked onto mine. "Turn around and lower that sweet pussy on my cock."

A sweet smile started to appear on her face before she turned and back up to me guiding my cock as she lowered herself onto it. I wanted to push her onto the ground and fuck the ever living shit out of her, but I restrained myself at the last moment by grasping her hips tightly. Like a good sub, she waited for my command to move her hips. Thankfully she wasn't a completely good sub as she kept clenching her tight cunt around me. "Bounce until you cum."

My command must have shocked Ana for allowing her control over her own pleasure. Anastasia sat still on me for a moment too long before grinding her hips down. The chains jiggled with each movement she made as she pleasured herself with my body. I held onto her hips barely guiding her movements and she quickly approached an orgasm. My balls tightened as Anastasia continued her assault. I refused to come so early in the game like a fucking teenager. Reaching around her hips, I trailed my fingers through her lower lips until I found her clit. Giving it a good smack, Anastasia jumped up and landed harder on my cock making me groan inI pleasure. _'If she keeps this up, I'm going to the one coming.'_

I pinched her clit and she came with a marvelous groan throwing her head back while arching her spine. I stood with her still attached holding onto her tightly as I thrust hard to prolong her orgasm; my fingers dug into the soft flesh of her hips. Anastasia screamed for me not to stop. She came down from her peak and sagged against me. I pulled her off my hard cock and sat her on the chair I had just vacated. I peeled off the lingerie she wore leaving her in nothing but a pair of black heels. Her head was thrown back against the chair completely relaxed in her surroundings. In her submission,itting pleasure, Anastasia had achieved sub space.

I pulled the Nikon off the table up taking a few snap shots and close ups of her body splayed out before me. I gently stroked and massaged her thighs with one hand to alleviate the burn from her muscles I knew the exercise she has just gone through by bouncing on my .

"Ahhhh…" she moaned as my ministrations. I knew with Anastasia, the aftercare was going to be my favorite part of our time together.

I pulled the pearl strands off the table carefully wrapping them one by one around Anastasia and the chair in an artistically pleasing way. She kept her eyes closed and enjoyed the moments of peace this afforded her. "You were great, Anastasia. Everything I expected and more."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Please, call me Master."

"Yes, Master," she murmured contently.

_'__I knew I should have brought that new collar out,'_ I thought as I finished laying a strand of pearls to fall between her perky breasts and across her sweat slicked body. I knelt in front of Anastasia enjoying the view of her legs spread wide and held by priceless Cartier white pearls. Her pink pussy lips were puffy from riding me and dripped with her satisfaction. I brought the Nikon up to my eye taking several close up photos. I reached a hand out and spread her lips making her clit peek out from her body as I continued pressing the shutter release as I fingered her cunt. Wiggling two fingers inside her, I teased Ana back to the brink she had fallen from as she moaned out her pleasure lightly tugging on her pearl bonds.

Increasing the pressure in her pussy, I aimed my camera to her face as she bucked into my hand ead readying herself for another orgasm. She came silently with an O shaped mouth as I pinched her clit; the camera in my hand still clicking at each shutter release capturing the moment Anastasia fell apart byat my hands. Sticky wetness flooded into my palm in a torrent. I lowered the camera lens back for a close up of her cum covering my fingers.

With a flick of my finger, I turned the camera to record pressing the red button as I thrust my fingers back inside Anastasia eliciting a moan from her. More juices flowed from her tight opening as she was gripped by another orgasm. I scooped up as much liquid as I could on my fingers and brought it up to her mouth as the camera followed my motionsattractions. Ana deftly tongued the wetness from my fingers glancing at the camera through hooded eyes.

"How does that taste, baby?" I asked in a husky voice. My cock was on the brink of exploding without her even touching me.

"Mmmmm. It tastes delicious, Master." Anastasia's voice was sweet; I almost came when she bit her lip. "But it would be tastier if it was your cum."

"Sassy wench."

I stopped the recording and placed the camera to the side; my body needed release. Standing up, I loomed over her as she eyed my painfully swollen dick bouncinge before her. Tugging her mouth open with my thumb, I shoved all nine inches deep between her teeth only stopping at her tonsils before pushing through the ring of her throat; she swallowed causing me to buck desperately into her mouth. My hands grasped the sides of her head in an attempted to keep her still as I tried to get my bearings. She swallowed again making me feel weak in the knees. I wouldn't last long.

I tenderly stroked the side of her face in gratitude as she suckled and bobbed her head on my cock. The build up from her dance to watching her suck her own cum off my hand overloaded my senses. I came without warning pulling on her hair to deep throat me. My cum splashed into the back of her throat making her gag. It only gave me more pleasure. "FUCK YES, ANA!"

My knees locked as my entire body tightened; as the remaining tremors of my orgasm shook me hard. No one gave a better blow job than the woman currently looking up at me with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes. "Did I choke you, baby?"

"I'm okay, Master. It just caught me by surprise," she whispered.

"Me too. You were just so fucking sexy that I couldn't help myself." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Cock spent, I tucked him back into my jeans and untied Ana's pearl bonds leaving them on the floor where they fell. "Come, Ana. I have more pleasure planned for you."

Her eyebrows shot up, but she remained quiet with her eyes casted down to the floor. _'Good girl.'_

* * *

Tugging on the leash, I admired the curve of Anastasia's neck as she kneeled before me. Her hands were raised locked into a portable steel stock. The cuffs and collar between the metal bars each had an O ring to tether her to any feasible object. I left her unchained from the furniture opting for a leash to lead her around the playroom to sample the delights. With her hands tied, crawling between from each attraction was impossible.

"Stand for me." I offered my hand helping her stand awkwardly teetering on her feet. Her eyes closed when I stoked her cheek dipping my hand to follow the column of her throat to the metal band she wore. "Mine."

"Yes, Master," she replied breathlessly.

"What are your safe words?" I asked.

"Red and yellow, Sir."

I turned with the leash in my hand; Anastasia blindly following me to the chest of drawers. Opening the third drawer, I pulled a pink butt plug only slightly larger in circumference than my finger from the collection grinning to myself as I pocked the remote that went with it. A quick glance at Anastasia revealed she had not seen the remote. _'I guess I'll wait for that surprise until she least expects it.'_

On a whim, I pulled out a pair of adjustable nipple clamps with bells. Grasping her shoulders, I spun her around so her back side pressed against my crotch. "Spread your legs to shoulder width and present yourself to me."

Anastasia bent herself over showing off her bare ass to my delight. I used both hands to stroke the back of her thighs reaching up to grasp her cheeks spreading them apart and exposing her tender rosebud. I trailed my index finger along her crack, pausing at the opening then continuing to her still soaked pussy. Gathering the wetness on my finger, I spread it up to her opening lubricating around and pressing gently against it. Anastasia stiffened at the intrusion, but willed herself to relax as I slowly pressed into her with my finger. When my finger is fully seated in her ass, I gave it a good swirl testing the elasticity of her anal tract. _'Fuck, it is going to take some serious training to get her ass ready for my cock.'_

Removing my finger, I grabbed a bottle of lube applying a generous amount to the butt plug and a good dollop directly onto her sphincter. Her ass swallowed the plug at my persistent but gentle persistent ministrations. Once it was firmly seated in her ass, my fingers lightly trailed across the skin of her ass to ease any discomfort she was facing. "Stand for me."

Anastasia obeyed without question. I watched her carefully for any twitches or signs of pain. My only personal experience was from Elena's harsh hands. I brushed away thoughts of the painful first time with a plug up my ass and concentrated on ensuring Anastasia's comfort. Circling her to gage her response to the plug, I watched intently as she followed my movement from beneath her eyelashes. Determining all was well, I continued setting her up for our next scene.

I pulled on the buds of her breasts making them pucker further from my touch. The bells on the clamps tinkled as I attached them to her nipples. I palmed the undersides of her breasts lifting them for inspection then dropping them to watch as they bounced bells chiming the entire time. "Stay here."

Padding over to chair sitting before the bronze pole, I pulled the seat to the three panel mirror so it would face our reflections. I crooked a finger at Anastasia and pointed next to me. "Come here. Slowly."

Anastasia sauntered towards me as best she could with a foreign object up her ass. The sway of her hips rocked her body bouncing her tits as she stepped towards me. Ana stopped in the spot I directed her; just mere inches from me. She smelled of woman, sex, and something altogether enticing and unique; her signature scent that drove me to the brink of insanity. Grasping her leash, I gestured to the seat before the mirror. "Sit down, Anastasia."

She quickly complied with my order. I knelt before her spreading her legs to hook around the outside of the chair's legs. Without preamble, I gripped her hips and pulled her forward far enough for her pussy to hang slightly over the edge of the seat.

"I want you to watch yourself. Don't look at me. Don't look at anything, but your face. Do not close your eyes when I finally allow you to cum. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

My head swooped down and my mouth covered the hot wet flesh of her cunt; my tongue tingling at her taste. I alternated between sucking and licking; hard and fast movements of my tongue bringing her to brink and slowly letting her back down again without pushing her over the edge.

Anastasia rocked her hips into my mouth trying to gain friction as I brought her close to cumming for the umpteenth time. Her juices covered my lips and chin as she thrusted her pussy trying desperately to get closer to the source of her pleasure and torment. When she growled in frustration, I took pity on my poor Ana and bit gently on her clit. Anastasia screamed as she came violently rubbing her pussy against me; my mouth and face covered with her cream. I raised my head watching Anastasia take erratic breaths as she struggled to regain her composure after a mind-blowing orgasm; a smile gracing her lips just added to the powerful message her body sent me. Anastasia was mine.

I rose to my feet pulling Anastasia with me. "Clean my face."

Her tongue peeked out of her mouth licking her lips before she tilted her head up and licked away her cream on my face. Ana pressed her mouth for a few kisses on my jaw then licked the underside of my jaw and and my neck cleaning me thoroughly. I groaned as she nibbled on my jugular. Stepping back from her reach, I eyed her wondering when I had given over even more control to the tempting vixen before me_. 'That is a thought for later. I'm going to burst in my pants if she doesn't touch me.'_

I sat down in the chair pulling on her leash for her to kneel in front of me. My cock strained almost to the point of pain inside my jeans. Pulling my dick from its confines, I grasped the back of Ana's neck without a word and pulled her head to my cock. She opened her mouth and swallowed me whole almost making me cum with just one powerful suck. I allowed her to service me at her own discretion bobbing her head up and down on my length; her spit dripping down my balls onto the green fabric of the chair. I pulled her head down to deep throat my cock holding her there for a few seconds before releasing her. "Stop."

Immediately, she removed her mouth fromoff my dick and returned to kneeling upright; her eyes cast down and a knowing smile on her face. '_She knew I was about to come.'_

I lifted us to our feet and fished out the key to her steel stocks from my back pocket. My cocked bobbed between us with each movement I made to release her from the metal bonds. It dropped to the floor with a clang startling her from her mental haven. Frantically reaching for her, I threow her over my shoulder in a flurry of motion and strodeiding over to the playroom's bed dropping her on its cream sheets. Her body bounced and legs automatically parted open in an invitation to claim her.

I slapped her pussy lightly; nectar from her core coating my hand from the dewy pink lips. I removed the butt plug remote from my pants and shucked them down my legs; climbing up her reclining body and slamming my cock home into the tight heat with one powerful thrust. I held myself still with every ounce of my control as she accustomed herself to my girth and length. I growled into her neck as she cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. When no safe word came, I pulled out until just the tip was encased in her flesh then slammed home. I could feel the butt plug through the thin wall of tissue separating me from where it was lodged in her anal cavity.

Without warning, I pulled from her body and flipped her over to her stomach raising her hips to match the height of mine. Two quick spanks to each cheek had a nice pink color rising from her skin; my hand stung from the blows. I pressed a finger against the plug pushing it into her cavity just a little more while I ignored her swollen pussy. Taking the plug base in hand, I twisted it making her gasp and throw her head back; her braid falling to pieces as hair escape its tie.

With my cock lined up at the entrance to her pussy, I turned on the butt plug to a lower setting as I entered her in a quick thrust. She squealed in surprise bucking her hips against me. "Be still!"

Her movements quieted on the outside, but her pussy still clenched tightly around me trying to milk me for what I'm worth. My control was lost and I furiously pounded into her pressing her body against the soft mattress. "COME FOR ME!"

Her body pulled and tightened at my command bringing me with her to a state of pleasure I had never known before. Our bodies twitched in tandem as we both came down from a heighten state. With a ragged breath, I unwillingly separated myself from her; my cum spilling from her sweet lips. I rolled onto my back making eye contact with my girlfriend submissive girlfriend.

"Where have you been all my life?" I asked.

"Looking for you," she replied sweetly.

They were the perfect words to sooth my soul. I was wanted by someone for me. Anastasia looked into the darkest part of menight and saw something worth loving. Her tender love gave me the strength to finally start on the path to loving myself. I had a long way to go until I finally accepted all of my defunct personality, but now I had someone to hold my hand as I made my way down the road to recovery. It gave me hope for a future. I never thought I'd have that word still in word future was on the tip of my tongue.

"You don't know how much those words mean to me, Anastasia." I lifted her hand to my lips cover her knuckles with kisses. Moving back over her, I spread her legs wide and threw them over my shoulders watching the vibrating butt plug still lodge in her ass. Turning it off through the button on the base of the plug, I caressed the soft skin of her thighs and ass willing her to loosen her tight ring of muscle. With a firm grip, I pulled the plug slowly out of her ass leaving a small gape in its wake. It would be a struggle, but I would one day claim her ass with my own body instead of using toys. "Stay here and recuperate."

I reluctantly shuffled off the bed and gathered the toys we had used to clean them before retiring for the night.

"But Sir, it's the sub's…" she started to protest.

"Miss Steele, I believe I gave an order," I huffed as I gathered the strands of pearls from the floor. I narrowed my eyes as she followed my moments alarmed at the turn of events. "This is our first scene. I'd hate to have to remind you who is in charge."

I filled the sunken stone tub in the playroom's personal bath with hot water and lavender scented Epsom salt to sooth our aching muscles; exhaustion was creeping up on me. I dumped the anal plug into a sink filled with warm water and an anti-bacterial soap solution. _'That's a job for tomorrow.'_

I returned to Ana's side as she dozed on the bed completely worn out from our activities. For a moment, I watched the rise and fall of her chest as she slumbered away; her eyes moving rapidly beneath their lids. It was tempting to just slide next to her and cover her body with my own for warmth, but a real bed called my name and I wouldn't dare leave Ana alone to sleep in the playroom. I pulled her close wrapping my hands around her knees and shoulders and lifted her from the cream silk sheets.

Her eyes fluttered open as I walked us into the playroom's bath and stepped down into the tub still holding her tight against my chest. The hot water roused her into action; s. She spun in my arms pulling a washcloth from a peg. Anastasia carefully rubbed me down washing every nook and cranny she could reach before turning her attention to her own body. I watched her through hooded eyes as she wash my seed away from her thighs. "You are doing my job."

Ana smiled and continued to cleanse herself. "You take care of me, I take care of you."

"Forever?" I whispered with hope..

She paused her actions and looked into my eyes questioning the motives behind my question. "Forever?" she repeated.

"I'd like that." I unplugged the tub draining the water away.

Her blue eyes danced as she grinned up at me. "Me too."

I smiled at the unspoken promise between us. It would only be a matter of time before I officially ask for her hand and there would be no room for mistaking my intentions. Snagging a towel, I dried us off and lifted Ana once more into my arms dropping the towel in a hamper on our way out the bathroom. "Let's go to bed."

The candles had burnt out completely in the master bedroom. The clock on the night standtable read half past two as I slid a semiconscious Anastasia between red silk cuddling close behind her. Within moments, we were both unaware of our surroundings as we continued to cling to each other throughout the early morningthe night.

* * *

I turned the page of the Seattle Times back to front page of the financial section featuring a full length article on GEH's newest company takeover. Shifting on the wrought iron chair, I nudge Anastasia to take more of my cock into her throat as she pleasured me on the balcony outside our bedroom. Her loose brown hair tickled my thighs as she vigorously worked my shaft with her mouth.

She had taken me by surprise when she appeared at the French doors leading to our bedroom in nothing but a pair of thigh highs, a garter belt, and the Louboutin shoes from last night, and a smile plastered to her face. _'__Who was I to refuse such an alluring mixture of innocence and sexuality?__'_

Ana made a gagging noise as she bottomed out on my cock. Our current position was not the best for deep throating, but I had to give her a kudos for trying. A hand squeezed my testes pulling me back from the edge of my orgasm as she teased me with her tongue. Pressure built up in my balls with every stroke and lick she bestowed on my cock. Anastasia lowered her head in an attempt to take the whole nine inches and I came without warning spurting into the back of her throat. She coughed around my cock; jizz pouringdripped out from from the broken seal of her mouth down my shaft and onto my balls. I knew I'd have to change my jeans after breakfast.

Anastasia popped her head up and leveled me with a glare. _'Serves her right for teasing me.'_

I just smiled and pecked her cheek with my lips. "You didn't have to do that, you know."

She stood before me tits bouncing and unashamed of her nakedness in such an open place. "I know, Christian. I'm just pleased that you are happy."

I reached up and gave a hearty squeeze on the supple flesh of her breast. , her nipple perking under my palm. "I love it when you take care of me."

Ana bent and kissed my forehead before heading back into the house to dress for the day. She brought such joy to my life with a simple touch or smile; a kind word would even do. Anastasia was completely oblivious to the turnaround I've made since meeting her. The instant she fell to the floor in my office was the catalyst marking the beginning of finally living my life to the fullest. My behavior towards her should have been an immediate sign, but I was too stubborn to read what was staring me in the face. I could never go back to the half-life I was leading before we met. It would kill me. I fingered the jewelry box in my pocket as I gazed out into the trees contemplating our future. '_Soon.'_

* * *

The pictures before me calmed the vengeful beast that Richards had awoken in his attempts to contact Anastasia. Richards, dress in orange, being lead in chains to a prison bus was close to becoming the background on my cell phone. Fortunately for him, Anastasia's pink pussy dripping with her excitement and framed by pearls wasn't going to be replaced anytime soon.

"The speeding tickets were dropped or paid. It was the racketeering that got him incarcerated," Taylor said handing me another envelope. "These are the bootlegged copies from his lawyer's office. It is more than enough to send him to jail for five to ten years."

There was something to be said about Taylor and his contacts. Never once had he failed me; a bonus was in order for both him and his friend. I let loose a rare laugh. "This is good. Have Clint send another fifty grand our P. I. friend."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything else for today?"

"Just have one of your boys pay a visit to Richards and remind him of what will happen if he squeals any information regarding my lifestyle. Oh, and have Clint call me. I have some business to discuss with him later today."

"Of course," Taylor said with a slight smile. He knew what was in store for him. ."

"You are dismissed," I paused before continuing, uncomfortable with personal small talk. "Have a great time with Mrs. Jones."

"Do you want for me to have Mrs. Jones stock the pantry before we leave?"

I mentally went through the items in the fridge and pantry. Mrs. Jones had only prepare enough food to last us through last night and this morning. Dismissing the idea of having them stay longer, I resigned myself to a trip to the grocery store. "We'll be fine. I'll have Holland Sawyer accompany us shopping. Make sure Sawyer is on standby in case Miss Steele has a use for him."

Taylor gave me a queer look before he nodded once and left my study. I swiveled the leather chair around away from the desk to the bay window watching birds swoop down in the midmorning sun. Anastasia had needed personal space after our quickie on a chaisebreakfast on the balcony and was spending the morning unpacking a room full of crates filled with books for her personal library. In her absence, my morning was spent in security briefings while daydreaming about proposal ideas. I almost broke down to ask for Taylor's opinion, but decided against losing my head of security to a heart attack.

My stomach rumbled reminding me of the lack of edible food in the house. I rose from my seat pocketing the ring box that I had left on display on my desk and passed by thea chaise I recently fucked Ana to oblivion on; it was covered with a floral throw Ana had spread out on itdropped to protect the dark red velvet. after a quick bout of love making earlier after breakfast. Pausing at the familiar pattern, a light bulb figuratively exploded over my head.

"A picnic," I mumbled turning the ideas over in my head. Anastasia was not one to be won by wealth; she had simple rustic taste in life no matter how much I had to give to her.. This was the missing piece in my plans that I was waiting for and it had been there the entire time; I had just been too blind and self-centered to see it. A simple spread of cheese, wine, and meat would be sufficient for an impromptu picnic. There was no time like the present, after all. I pulled out my cell phone pressing the third speed dial. Holland Sawyer answered on the second ring.

"HollandSawyer, I need you to run to the store and pick up a few items. Cheese, wine, and cut meats for a picnic. And a basket too." I added offhandedly. Groceries for the week would have to wait.

* * *

"But why did I have to change, Christian?" Ana grumbled as I lead her down a grassy slope, her hand clinging around the bulge of my upper arm. The leather blindfold I used duringon the car ride last night fit snuggly against her eyes blocking out our location. Her vintage styled red and white plaid dress floated around her knees with the gentle breeze. A single drop of sweat dripped down her neck into the collar of her dress. I stumbled as a scene instantly played out in my imagination involving the floral blanket and the woman beside me riding reverse cowgirl on my cock. _'What I wouldn't give to take her now.'_

"You should have left a button or two undone. It's getting quite hot this afternoon." I guided her to the shade of an oak tree where a blanked was spread out with our lunch. Dropping to my knees, I touched her sandaled foot. "Lift."

She blindly reached for me placing her hands on my shoulders to keep steady as she lifted her foot for me to remove her shoe. I repeated the process and pulled her hands to bring her down onto the blanket next to me. With her . eEyes still covered with thea leather strap, I took my time enjoying the quirk of her head at each bird chirp; her hair fluttered about her shoulders in the warm wind. I pressed a quick kiss to her lips and removed the blind fold; Anastasia blinked several times against the unfamiliar bright light to take in her surroundings. .

"A picnic?" She looked pleased.

My chest puffed out at the happiness I provided for her. "Yes, ma'am. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, sir. For food and other things," she beamed with a twinkle in her eye. ."

"Other things? What pray tell what that would entail?" I leered at her raising my eyebrows suggested up and down.

She giggled placing her hands on my cheeks. "I think you know, Mr. Grey."

The moment struck me so clearly I felt tears well up in my eyes. My plans at proposing after our meal forgotten as her blue eyes stared into me. "Only if you'll be my Mrs. Grey."

Her beautiful eyes widened as the words sunk deep into her. That sweet mouth that had cradled my cock not so long ago formed a perfect O as words choked in her throat. I waited on bated breath for a sign she understood without a doubt my meaning.

"What?" she squeaked, her voice finally returning.

I laughed at the most unassuming girl in the world. She was truly a gem. I pulled out the gray velvet ring box that had been my constant companion for over a week out of my pocket and raised myself to kneel on one knee before her.

"Will you do me the greatest honor in becoming my partner in crime, my devoted love, and my treasured wife for our forever?" The unscripted words flew from my mouth as I opened the box to reveal an heirloom Grey engagement ring, a platinum art deco styled band with a five carat flawless round diamond surrounded by three smaller diamonds to each side and two diamonds on the band framing the center piece. My mother had promised me a girl like Anastasia was more interested in the history of a family piece than the size of the diamond accompanying it. What better ring to give her than my Grandmother's engagement ring from to the love of her life, Theodore.

Her hands flew to her mouth as tears gathered in her eyes, not dropping once to examine the ring. Anastasia launched herself at me with a crysob wrapping her arms around my neck; the ring box dropping with a muted thud onto the blanket in my surprise. A silent sob shook her as she straddled my legs.

"YES! YES! YES!" she cried out into my neck.

"That's what I love to hear, baby," I grinned as I wrapped my arms around her body tightly holding her against me. "Mine?"

She pulled back to look me in the eyes; emotions overfilling them with tears. "Yours. Always."

* * *

Anastasia's POV

I lost myself in the neat rows of books of my favorite book store in the Pike Market neighborhood. Sawyer was patiently attending me with an arms full of books for the new house as I stacked them to his chin. My legs were still sore from yesterday after the tender love Christian and I made on the blanket under the tree. The way he bent me stretched my legs to their limits. I had a feeling that I'd have to start taking yoga classes to keep with his needs. I giggled remembering his laughter after he flipped me over to take me harder, but instead found a piece of cheese stuck to my naked back. He didn't let it go to waste, but nibbled at it as he thrusted his cock home. '_I'll have to keep sex with food in mind for later._'

Sawyer glanced over looking for the source of my amusement, but finding none, returned his attention to the sparse crowd lingering in the coffee shop inside the bookstore. As I walked through row after row, he distantly followed behind me granting me the illusion of solitude. Throughout the last few weeks, I had grown used to a CPO's his presence in my life and thankful for the protection they he offered. Christian had explained as we lay in the shade of the tree just how terrible the media would behave, not to mention all the crazies that would come out of the woodwork after our announcement. Even though we thought of planning a small wedding, the news coverage would be all over us for at least a year.

Although lack of privacy it brought me a certain melancholy to my attitude, there was no place I'd rather be than by my Mr. Grey's side. I couldn't wait to tell our friends and family the good news. From what Christian said, his family would be in shock over our engagement with the exception of his mother. I looked down at the ring gracing my left hand not believing Christian had thought the diamond wasn't grand enough for me. After refusing his offer to have the ring remade with a larger stone, I made him promise to never coercer me into upgrading.

I pulled another cookbook off the shelf for my collection imagining the types of home cooked meals Christian would enjoy. When I looked up to deposit the book into Sawyer's waiting arms, I found him standing at the end of the row glaring at a man with a camera. _'Fuck, already?'_

Spinning around with the intent to slip out the proverbial backdoor, I bumped into a wall of muscle as I rounded a corner. "I'm so sorry!"

"That's alright, Anastasia. I don't mind you running into me," Geoff said beaming at me.

"Geoff!" I exclaimed rather loudly hoping to catch Sawyer's attention. Geoff must have slipped in after Sawyer checked the store. "I wasn't expecting you here."

"I had to find you. You mentioned this was your favorite haunt so it was the first place I looked."

_'__Fuck, I knew I should have listened to Christian about changing up my routine,'_ I chastised myself. Geoff stood right in the middle of the tight space between a wall of books and a table full of the New York best sellers, my only exit unless I wanted to run the gauntlet through paparazzi. "Why would you need to find me?"

"To warn you about your precious Christian. He is bad news. Elena's salons are on the brink of bankruptcy and Richards has been thrown in jail for trumptrumped up charges," he implored me as he took a step closer.

Standing my ground hoping to show a strength I didn't feel I necessarily possessed at the moment, I ignored the blame he placed on Christian for Richards' arrest; there was evidence of his wrongdoing all over the place. "Did Elena tell you how she had her newest bitch deliver pictures of a fifteen year old boy being tortured with a note I was next? Not dominated, but tortured."

The surprise on his face told me the full story; he was in the dark about Elena's true nature. He eyed me trying to gain back control of the situation; his gaze lingering on my hands with anger on his face. "I thought you said you weren't ready for that type of commitment."

"I wasn't ready for that commitment until I met Christian." My eyes pleading with him; beseeching him to understand that it wasn't him, but me.

The message was received as Geoff's shoulders sagged in defeat. "You love him?"

My response was without thought or pause. "Of course."

"Good, you are going to need it. I want you to know that I'm the one who saved you from Elena the first time."

_'__Shit, this conversation was going to go on forever. Where is Sawyer?_' I nodded at his words to keep him occupied as I planned my escape. "The first time?"

"You remember when I first met you?"

My brow scrunched together at the unpleasant memory. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sawyer sans books approach like a bad storm. "Yeah."

"That was Richards, as you know. He was sent by Elena. She wanted to procure you for Christian. That's how he gets his subs, Ana.. Though a so called sub hook up she runs.. It's mMore like prostitution ring, if you ask me."

"Everything alright here?" Sawyer questioned shouldering next to me to place his bulk between Geoff and myself.

"We're good. Geoff was just offering his congratulations." I turned to Sawyer and handed him my book not bothering to askquestion him where the others were at. It no longer mattered to me. "I need to see Christian. Is he still at GEH?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sawyer swept his arm out in an invitation to exit the conversation with Geoff. I took it like a life preserver.

"See you around, Geoff."

"Goodbye," he said with a note of finality in his voice. I could feel his eyes watch me until I turned out of the isle; Sawyer hard on my heels.

* * *

It was shocking how my name now opened the doors to the most prestigious office on the West Coast. Mike, Andrea's weekend intern, scrambled up from the executive reception desk when Sawyer escorted me out of the elevator into the deserted 20th floor lobby. Giving me a nervous grin and a barely heard how do you do, Mike opened Christian's office door for me before scuttling away clearly afraid of the ramifications of staying. Sawyer made his way to the security office to wait until he was called.

Christian sat at his desk immersed in a sea of paper work; his head pressed against his shoulder with a phone between as he shuffled through the papers listening intently to the conversation on the other side of the phone. "Fuck, why didn't you say so?"

He looked up full of piss and vinegar, but when he realized it was me, Christian rose from the desk with a shit eating smile.

_'__That fucker_.' I scowled at him earning me a pinched glare.

"What?" he mouthed with a confused look on his face. I shook my head and threw up my hands hoping he would realize I wanted his full attention to talk. "Listen, just get me the profits and loss sheets. I want them emailed to me before five today. Goodbye."

Christian hung up on the phone and moved to give me a kiss. I pulled away shocking the both of us. "So I ran into Geoff."

He ran his eyes over me checking for anything out of the unusual. "Are you okay?"

"I'm doing great. Just had an interesting conversation where I found out Elena had scouted me for a certain someone who likes to hire whores as his submissives!" I shouted with flushed cheeks and a heaving breast. I knew I should have handled this with more care, but to think he paid for women and had wanted me to become one of them disgusted me.

"Are you on your period?"

'_Wrong question!_' I thought. Intelligent words refused to come out of my mouth in the shock of his audacity. "WHAT?"

"You are clearly over emotional, so I just wondered if you were starting your period." He said blandly as if the was the most normal conversation to be having. "You weren't on the rag this morning so I'm assuming you started while you were out shopping. It won't be much of a damper to my plans tonight, but I need to know beforehand so I can prepare."

I listened to him stunned; sex was the last thing on my mind. . "You believe I have an issue with you buying women because I'm on my period? How stupid can you be? I know you are one of the most intelligent men I've ever known, but you've really knocked the ball out of the park with this."

His grey eyes flashed with fire at my insinuation aatt his intelligence. "I may be your fiancée now, but you will always give me the respect of a dominant."

I almost chomped at the bit at his statement no matter how true it was. He deserved the respect that came along with being my future husband as well as my dominant. His words were chaffing, but I reminded myself I didn't know the full story and to be patient and firm in asking for it.

"I'm sorry, Christian," I intentionally left out Sir. I was not his submissive right now. "I freaked out and reacted. Can you please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Christian smiled and held out his hand to grasp mine. Ushering me to a couch in the corner of his office, he sat down pulling me into his lap and loosened his tie.

"You know some of my history with Elena, but you don't know is that she helped me procure submissives since I was twenty one. I was new to the dominant scene and too busy starting up GEH to go out to clubs and search for my own. You are the only one that I went after myself. Since she knew my taste, I allowed her to hand pick a selection that I would peruse through and make the final choice," Christian sighed and nuzzled my hair. "Apparently Elena met you when you were younger and pegged you for the perfect submissive for me. Her former sub, Richards, was sent to test the waters. Stephenson intervened and here we are."

"That doesn't explain the hookers very well," I huffed.

"I didn't know. In my appreciation for her help, I always gave gifts. I found out recently that she chargeds other dominants, usually less than what a gift from me would cost, so her fees never came up."

His pout was absolutely endearing. Pulling his face with both hands, I gave him a sweet chaste kiss and rested my forehead to his. "Only you would give that much without thought. I love you."

He looked at me softly, before his eyes hardened. "I love you too, baby. Don't ever forget that, but I think we need a little BDSM to get our roles back in place."

Excitement shot through me. _'A scene in his office? How many times have I fantasied about this?'_

"Take off your panties but keep everything else on. Bend over and present yourself to me."

I jumped off his lap hiking up my short green skirt and pulled brining my panties down my legs. He grabbed them from me bringing them up to his face. His tongue reached out and licked right where my pussy was just moments before. "Already wet, Miss Steele. I like that."

I bent over with my ass facing him and spread my cheeks with my hands. For a few heart beats, I could feel the weight of his stare on my backside; no sound, no touches, just heat. The cool of the air-conditioning blew over my heated lips making me shiver at my nakedness. He seemed to understand my discomfort. to realize this.

"I want you to be unashamed when you bare yourself before me. Remember this is all mine," he paused. "And I am all yours."

Deft long fingers spread me open and his cock invaded my core in one quick thrust. Biting my lip to keep silent, I clenched my insides as he continued to ram into me gripping me with his hands hard enough to leave bruises on on my hips. His cock k unexpectedly brought me close to an orgasm within a few thrusts. Just before I was about to fall into the abyss, he pulled out and released my hips. Christian slipped his tie over my head for a makeshift collar and leash. It covered the sapphire key pendant completely. "On your hands and knees. Crawl to my desk."

I complied without question knowing that Master would never allow another to look upon me. My thighs rubbed against each other as a moved forward, wetness coating them with each movement that brought me closer to his desk. He followed behind me watching as I submitted to his desire.

Christian pulled against the tie making me halt at to the side of his desk as he over took me to sit in his chair; his iPhone was in his hand obviously recording our scene. A new gush of wetness leaked from my lips and onto my thighs. '_Voyeur_.'

"Stand…Slowly with your skirt hiked."

Raising from my knees, I did as he wished keeping my skirt around my waist. Chancing a look at him, I watched Christian as he thumbed his lips breathing heavily while sheavily breathing still recording my movementse. More wetness seeped from me running down my leg as he pushed his camera closer for a better view. One of his fingers caught a bead of moisture from dripping down to my knees and followed the trail to itsits trial of origin while filming his the actions. He threw the phone onto the desk not noticingwatching as it bounced and hit a coffee cup with a clink.

"Bend over the desk," he grounded out between clenched teeth.

Christian He hissed as I bent my body over the desk in front of his chair. I knew my pussy and inner thighs were glistening with my want. He abruptly stood; the chair flying back hitting the window with a crash. Christian grabbed both my wrists with one hand and held them at the small of my back as he clenched my pushy from behind covering my ass with his large palm. He gave me a hard squeeze and pulled away; the cool air rushing over my pussy mocking me with his absence.

Pain on my rear caused me to shy away at the sudden bite of it, but I was more than thrilled to receive a spanking in his office like I was a naughty girl. I was more prepare for the next swat to my behind as it landed on the other cheek. He alternated his hits landing them in different places each time with a soft caress followingbetween each biting slap. Anticipation built in me as he spanked closer and closer to my clit. Right before I expected him to hit directly on my lips, Christian swatted my ass across both cheeks. With a final slap, he tapped my pussy head on hitting my clit and making me come with a loud moan.

"Good girl," he said as he thrusted his cock deep into my pussy prolonging my orgasm. My insides clenched around him desperately trying to pull him deeper.

"Master…" I whined.

Christian responded by pistoning hard against my hips holding me pinned against the desk with his hand. He fisted my hair pulling my head back and slipped his hand around my throat as he roared his release pushing me over the edge again.

When I regained my senses, I was cradled in his lap as he absently stroked my hair smoothing it from his rough housing. I buried my nose into his throat. "Hmm…"

Christian smiled down at me with freshly fuck hair and flushed cheeks. "Thank you, Miss Steele."

"My pleasure."

He laughed and pulled me into a searing kiss.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed! Only four more chapters to go. Thank you for reading and please review! This was my first BDSM scene.

Look me up on Pinterest. There are a ton of pictures to go along with this chapter. Next chapter will have a lot too. Just search Somethingalltogether


	17. Chapter Seventeen

AN: I bet you thought I died.

Chapter Seventeen

Christian's POV

GEH's phones would not stop ringing off the hook. The media shit storm that ensued barely an hour after Ana's visit to my office blew our engagement to the front page of every newspaper and tabloid on the West Coast. The entire GEH Public Relations team was brought in on a Sunday afternoon for the paparazzi's bullshit dealing out the standard 'no comment' to each call and email. Within a matter of two hours after Ana's visit, my father called with legal advice to prevent Miss Steele from spreading these rumors of an engagement; the ensuing eye roll almost left my eyes permanently stuck in the back of my head.

After enlightening my father on my current path to marital bliss, the sweet voice of my mother took over his silence with joyful congratulations. Grace was pleased that the ring fit Ana perfectly without having any adjustments and gave me a long list of wedding planners she had contacted after she gave me the ring for Ana. With just enough mumbling to keep her once-sided conversation going, I started researching elopement ideas to avoid all the hubbub. I emailed Taylor with a list of possible destinations to scope out before I made the final decision. England was on the top of my list, but I wanted to get Anastasia's sweet ass in a bikini before I carted her to a place where sweaters were the norm.

My mother finally let me get off the phone after making me promise to call my siblings before the news reached them. Deliberately being rebellious, I sent a basic text informing them of my upcoming nuptials then turned off the ringer on my cell. It took barely a full thirty seconds for Mia to call; I pushed the call to voicemail knowing my eardrums would not survive answering until she had a day or so to calm down.

A ping alerting me to a new email pulled my attention away from the thoughts of my family. Taylor's email arrived with several attachments and possible travel dates; only two locations exceeded his stringent expectations of security. I glossed over the email noting the available dates; our visit to England would have to wait at least three months for several of the potential houses on the market became livable. I knew I could rent a house, but with Ana's love of everything English, purchasing a house made more sense since I hoped to take her over the pond quite often.

Saint Lucia was looking to be the place to begin our marriage. A secluded rented villa was perfect for our stay; sending Taylor a few days ahead to sweep the grounds and house for cameras and bugs wouldn't be an issue. Gail could accompany him for an impromptu vacation leaving Ana and myself to our own devices. I briefly considered gathering the family together for a destination wedding, but shoved that thought away for later consideration. The wedding was in Ana's hands and I would move heaven and Earth to cater to her desires. A simple ceremony before the Justice of the Peace was all that I required to achieve my crowning achievement.

I picked up my now cold cup of coffee and dumped it into the drain in the kitchen watching the light brown liquid swirl down. Anastasia was currently in the top floor of the house making notes on color and furniture styles to redecorate the family living quarters. The only room I requested she leave as eggshell white was a bedroom adjacent to our own, which I planned to use as a nursery a few years down the road. I didn't tell her what I had envisioned, but when I did the grand tour of the house, she rested her hand on her flat belly as she listened to me excitedly show her the bay windows that would allow the soft golden light of the morning to shine through.

I bounded up the flight of stairs in the main foyer listening for any telltale sign of her location. I paused on the landing looking between each hallway. "Ana!"

"I'm in here, Christian!" her voice rang out from a bedroom in the guest wing.

I ducked my head into the first bedroom. "Marco!"

"Polo!" her voice echoed out from another room.

I grinned in anticipation at delectable reward upon the completion of my hunt. Sprinting to the second guest bedroom, I yanked open the door expecting to find Anastasia in the mist of color pallets and fabric samples. "Marco?"

A giggle from the last bedroom drew my attention. "Polo!"

I tore out of the empty bedroom intent on taking my reward swiftly against a wall. Opening the door, I was greeted to the backside of a giggling Anastasia making a quick escape to an attached bathroom. "Ana!"

She turned her head and looked over her shoulder. "Christian!"

I growled and rushed her grabbing around her waist before she could shut the door preventing my entrance. Her laughter filled my ears as I buried my head into the fragrant hair covering her neck. "Baby, you don't ever have to run from me."

"I like it when you chase after me. You look so determined."

"Determined to have you, you mean." I grazed my fingers down Ana's sides provoking a full body shiver from her. Her ass pressed into my groin; my hardness already straining against the zipper of my jeans. "Now that you've been captured, what shall I do with you, my dear?"

"All sorts of naughty things, Mr. Grey." Ana twisted her head around and gave me a wink.

Reaching for the hem of her short mint sundress, my hands continue their exploration in search of her hot center. Ana bent forward automatically as my hand cupped her ass before it slid between her legs to cover her bare mound. "No panties, Miss Steele? That's shocking."

"And you enjoy it!" Her mischievous eyes caught mine in the mirror.

"You know I do. As much as I like surprising you."

"Surprising me? That sounds foreboding. Tell me, is there something I should know about?"

"Only if you agree to it. Let's just say you'll need to go shopping for your wedding trousseau this week and make sure you include a ton of bathing suits."

Anastasia's wide eyes bore into mine in the reflection. "Are you thinking about eloping?"

"Bingo!" I grinned and squeezed her tighter. "I know our families will be a little put off, but we are going to be hounded by the media until we are married and this blows over."

"Are you trying to gain my acquiescent by the clever use of your hands?"

"I'm just giving you an incentive to agree to my demands." I twisted her body around and lifted her up on the cold marble counter.

"I think you want more than my agreement."

"Your orgasm on my tongue would be a nice cherry on top." I dipped my head down to her glistening folds; wetness seeped from the seam of her sex. My fingers split her lips open exposing her erect clit. Anastasia flinched as I blew on her nub thrusting her hips trying to gain purchase on the marble counter top. I sucked her clit into my mouth flicking my tongue gently on the harden tip as my hands roam upward to cup her breasts. Pinching her nipples, I quickly brought her to a boil with my nimble fingers and teasing mouth. I raised my head to look in her eyes; her head was thrown back against the mirror with her mouth hanging open in pleasure.

"Say yes."

Ana whipped her head forward in confusion. "To what?"

"Running away with me." My silver grey eyes burned into her baby blues imploring to bend to my will as I tugged a little harder on her harden peaks.

"Oh. I… Christian!"

I dipped my tongue down her cleft in a quick swipe before returning my lips to her clit to bring her back to the edge of her orgasm. My hands grasped around her hips pulling her to the edge of the marble as my tongue and mouth skillfully worked their magic on her dripping pussy. I alternated between suckling her clit and fucking her cunt with my mouth. Ana rocked her hips against my face; my chin covered with afternoon stubble glistened with her juice. '_She is close._'

I felt her pussy start to clench around my tongue and pulled back from her to watch Ana's face fall as she realized she'd get no relief until she gave me her decision.

"Fine! Yes! Just don't stop!" She cried out.

I let out a laugh as I buried my head back between her legs and threw them over my shoulders. The strong limbs wrapped around my neck as she thrusted against my face as I used every talent I had to bring her to heel. Within moments, a gush of wetness filled my mouth and covered the lower half of my face as she gripped my hair and moaned my name loudly.

Anastasia came down off her pleasure high still panting my name repeatedly. I watched her face in anticipation as the sub space she went into dissipated back into reality. She glowered at me. "You sneaky snake!"

"Yes, I am, but you love me."

"That I do, Mr. Grey. That I do." Ana kissed my nose and nuzzled my check. "So where are we going?"

"Not telling. Just make sure you have a ton of bathing suits. Carolyn will take care of your needs and no, she won't tell you either."

"Damn."

I pulled her close for a kiss, the taste of musky mixing with the sweet breath of her mouth. My tongue invaded her parted lips as my cock slipped inside of the heat my mouth left only moments ago. _'So fucking tight.'_

* * *

Anastasia's POV

An arrangement of colorful lace littered the rack Carolyn brought forth for my wedding collection. Christian had insisted with all his dominating demeanor that I have a honeymoon wardrobe finally convincing me that the place we were traveling would not suit my current clothing. I almost itched at the word that whispered in my mind, but reminded myself that the clothes do not make the man; in this case, the woman soon to be married to the man. However I wanted to feel about Christian spending ludicrous amounts of money on me, I knew with loving him came certain expectations especially as his wife. A wife was expected to dress befitting her station even in our modern world. Four hundred dollar swimsuits were just a drop in the bucket.

Based on the casual outfits Carolyn had procured, the location was warm with temperatures dropping with a cool breeze at night. Kate had tried to place a bet it was somewhere in the tropics and I had to agree with her. That was my first suspicion when he was adamant about the bathing suits.

"Do you think he'd like this, Ana Nana?" Kate asked holding up a scrap of red lace.

"What the hell is that?"

"This is a teddy. You know, Ana, lingerie?"

"That is barely a piece of fabric. I don't think that was in the group Carolyn brought in."

"It sure wasn't. You know your anal retentive future husband probably handpicked everything shown to you today so you need to surprise him."

"That would surprise him. Do you think it'll cover my nipples?"

"Hell, I'm not sure it'll cover anything. Try it on and if it shocks you, get it. I'll make sure Carolyn keeps it a secret from Moneybags."

I rolled my eyes and snagged the red lace from Kate's outstretched hand. With a flourish of my hands, I closed the curtain and removed my robe. Turning the red lace over in my hands determined to try it on without Kate's assistance, I finally slid the tiny pieces of fabric around my body hooking the clasp between my breasts. The two strips of red covered my breasts and reached all the way down to the junction of my thighs where they met to barely cover my delicates; my stomach and hips were exposed but two red strings wrapped around from the front of the teddy to the rear creating an elaborate cut out thong. The fabric that encased my mound was crotchless ensuring that the teddy could be worn without hindering sex. _'I don't think he'll mind the red. Maybe I should wear this on the first night just to spice it up. White is a little overrated.'_

"Ana, are you done in there? The wedding dresses have arrived!"

_'__Fantastic. Just what I needed. Swimsuits, day outfits, lingerie, and now this. I'll never escape here_.' I shook my head. "I hear you."

I shucked the delicate lace as fast as I could and threw the robe back over my shoulders. No sense in showing everyone what I got. I drew back the curtain and passed Kate my wedding night lingerie. "Make sure this stays hidden from Christian."

"Sounds good. Hey Carolyn, we need to have a chat," Kate said pulling Carolyn to the opposite wall of the huge dressing room.

I slowly approached the two racks filled with wedding dresses in all shapes with colors ranging from bright white to tea stained. Christian had wanted a custom made gown, but I nixed his ideas of working some poor designer to the bone for a wedding dress that'd only be worn once. He'd just have to deal. Pushing the brightest and darkest dresses away, I focused on the off white fabrics that bellowed off the hanger. In all my daydreaming, I had never even considered what type of dress I would wear to my wedding. I flipped through the collection before abandoning the first rack to skim the second. I glanced at Kate who was still talking adamantly with Carolyn.

I pushed away the second rack. It held nothing that caught my eye. "Carolyn."

The small blond turned her head at the sound of my voice. "Yes, Miss Steele?"

Kate and Carolyn quickly gathered around me eager to discuss the dresses that were hung waiting for a bride to choose them. "Do you have anything cheap?"

"What?" Her mouth dropped open. I knew this was not what she expected from the Mr. Grey's fiancée.

"All of these dresses are over ten thousand dollars and none of them appeal to me. I'm simple. I want something elegant, but can be worn on the beach for the ceremony if necessary so the fabric has to be light."

"Well, there are several other dresses that Mr. Grey left out."

I knew it. He wanted a hand in choosing my dress after I vetoed him out of a custom gown. "I want to see them. Preferably something that is off the shoulders and hugs my hips. Minimal embellishments if you have it."

"Of course. I'll be right back." Carolyn hurried out of the dressing room.

"That bastard! I knew he had a hand in the lingerie and bathing suits, but the dress too?"

"Well, he is in for another surprise," I grinned at Kate with a devilish gleam in my eye. "I'll just have to keep him from finding out by spending more money on something else. Think we can waste ten grand on shoes?"

"Bitch, you know I can."

I rolled my eyes at Kate. Ten grand was nothing when it came to the shopping sprees she had gone on each fall and spring. A knock at the door interrupted my reply. "Come in."

Carolyn opened the door followed by two assistants wheeling a rack full of white dresses of all sorts of fabric. I shuffled through the dresses dismissing each one until my hand landed on the second to last in a row. It was elegant in an understated way. The white satin would cling to my thighs then flow out to a short train. The sleeves were delicate off the shoulder lace straps that folded neatly into the bosom. The only embellishment was a cluster of crystals embroidered into the hip where the fabric was folded into pleats that wrapped around the torso. "This is it."

"Oh Ana! How lovely," Kate gushed. "Now, what kind of slutty shoes can we match with this fine gown?"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Go check and see, Kate."

Kate ran from the room in search of what I could only assume to be the highest heels I would ever wear. Carolyn pulled the gown off the rack and hung it on the main display hanger. I could already see the hem would need some adjusting.

"Okay, let's do this," I said as I loosened my robe's belt. "And Carolyn, Kate doesn't know that I need this dress next week. It's a surprise."

"Of course, Miss Steele. May I suggest these Yves Saint Laurent crystal encrusted stilettos?" Carolyn asked as she pulled a box containing the most sparkly pair of shoes I have ever seen.

I took the box from her and fingered the five in heel with reverence. There was no way they'd match the dress, but I was itching to wear them. With a price tag of four thousand dollars, they were perfect for confusing Christian on my purchases. "I'll take them, but I think I'll need a different back up pair. Do you have anything without a heel?"

Carolyn produced another box out of thin air. _'Was this woman always prepared?'_

* * *

It was tricky, but Sawyer and Holland were able to sneak us out of Seattle on an unmarked private jet to some far off place Christian refused to name. The white leather blindfold I saw him slipping into his back pocket made me shiver with anticipation for our surprise destination. Eloping may cause some of our family and friends some heart ache, but I couldn't deny the appeal of having my soon to be husband steal me away. My general distain for surprises dissipated with a few well-placed kisses and a promise for more pleasure at his hands which Christian repaid me threefold upon our take-off from Seattle.

The only revenge I had the heart to take was keeping the wedding dress I had chosen from Christian. The hissy fit Christian threw when I hid my wedding dress from his prying eyes was noteworthy; even the flight hostess couldn't resist smirking at the pouting billionaire. The only way he was curbed was a call from his mother after a short but pleading text I sent her regarding his behavior. The guilt he felt for withholding our elopement plan for his sainted mother was only forgotten by a round of rambunctious sex at twenty thousand feet. I was left feeling drained cuddled up to Christian's sweaty chest as we sped on our way to the beginning of our future.

* * *

The woman reflected in the mirror looked nothing like what I saw myself as, but she was everything I had unknowingly wished to become. White satin clung to the curve of my hips before flaring out into waterfall of fabric from the back of my thighs. Adjusting the bodice of the wedding dress with a sharp tug, I gazed at the foreign face in the mirror hardly believing the magic transformation that a strange woman with a make-up brush and a few pigments had taken my bland features and remade them into a stunning vision of elegance. The make-up was light and natural only highlighting to my eyes and long lashes; the apples of my cheeks were covered in a natural blush. My fingers shook with nervous energy as I prepared myself as I glossed over my written vows that had been heavily edited several times on the flight to the tropical paradise that I now know as Saint Lucia.

A warm breeze swept over my body from the open air bedroom that would be our bridal suite for the extent of our stay on the island. Christian had disappeared to a guest room to prepare himself for our nuptials giving me the privacy needed to finally freak out over the reality of the situation. I was to be married in less than thirty minutes to a man I've only known for a short time. Try as I might, I could not find reason to doubt my decision to plunge into the unknown and take a step into the dark to follow Christian to the ends of the Earth. The only voice that cast any doubt sounded suspiciously like my mother, but it was a weak flame to the swirling emotions in my heart that Christian brought to life inside of me. I knew at this moment I would rather spend one day of my life with Christian completely his than to spend the rest of my life without him wondering at what would have happened if I had allowed myself to just let go of any fear I might have held to prevent me from marrying this wonderful complicated man.

A knock at the door pulled me from my thoughts. It was time. My feet woodenly moved forward as I balanced precariously on the four inch stilettos I had chosen as a backup. The come fuck me heels from Yves Saint Laurent were safely packed away for tonight along with a red lace ensemble that would bring my dominant husband to his knees. The skirt of my dress swirled around my legs and trailed behind me as I moved closer to the door. "Who is it?"

"Your one and only," Christian's muffled voice came from behind the thick wood door.

"Aren't you supposed to be in position?" I asked.

"I couldn't resist. Are you ready?"

I leaned against the door frame. I huffed in frustration at his impatience; as if I didn't realize his plan at this divergence of tradition. "Yes, and if you hurry, you'll make it on time to your own wedding."

"I'd be happy to escort you down."

"I'm sure you would, but I really would like for you to go back down to the bridge and wait for me. You can't see my dress until I'm walking down the path that leads to you."

"As you wish, milady," he teased me with his humor restored. "You have five minutes. I'll be looking for you."

"You won't be able to miss me, dear sir. Now, go and wait."

"Yes, ma'am!"

I pressed my ear against the wood and listened to his fading footsteps. I gathered my bouquet of white lilies and blue orchids from the side table waiting for just enough time to pass for Christian to get into his place. I glanced out the window and caught sight of Christian hurrying across the courtyard to a flower covered bridge where two tall men and a woman stood between two pillars wrapped in white fabric. I turned on my heel and made my way out of the room and followed the path Christian took a few minutes earlier. I paused before the white French doors that led to the courtyard and the bridge beyond. Christian was standing with his back to the courtyard at the head of the bridge. The light cream color of his linen suit was stark against the lush green foliage that surrounded the foot path bridge.

I opened the doors and stepped out into the fading sunlight; my heels clicking against the cobble stone of the court yard as I slowly walked to the love of my life. My eyes were steady on his back as I glided as best I could over land mines of stone. As if out of a fairy tale, Christian slowly turned and faced me; the grin on his face slid away and revealed unbridled joy and awe before it was replaced by a breathtaking smile that drove tears to my eyes. I vaguely was aware of Taylor and Gail standing close by as I took my position at Christian's side. Without unlocking our eyes, Christian reached out with one hand that I gladly accepted as he pulled me flush against him; our fingers interlocked as a symbol of our unity.

A gentle cough from the clergy man brought us out of our trance and broke our gaze. Blood was rushing through my ears and my body felt possessed as I barely registered words from the clergy man. My eyes were trained on Christian's hand tightly holding mine. I held out my bouquet of lilies to the side without glancing at Gail who took them from me before fading into my peripheral vision. Christian turned to me grasping my other hand as he smiled in an almost shy way. Words finally had meaning as he began to speak.

"Anastasia, the darkness that has followed me has always been close on my heels, but the love we share has burnt back the dark in ways I would have never imagined. You have single handedly illuminated my life giving me hope for a future in which I can life without the fear and hurt that has plagued me for decades. I am a troubled man that you saw potential in when no one else would. You brought hope to my doorstep and there is nothing I can ever do to repay you for teaching me a better way to live my life. A life filled with you. I will love you, honor you, trust you, be singularly yours, protect you, and care for you in sickness and health, for good or bad, and most importantly, I will do all these things until I draw my last breath and even then beyond. You are wholly mine just as I am yours. Mind, body, heart, and spirit. With this ring, I thee wed."

I had fallen under his spell once again; his grey eyes shimmered with tears as my own must have been since I felt cool streaks down my face since the start of his vows. Christian slipped a band around my finger never breaking our connection. Words started to tumble from my lips as I spoke my vows as my brain disconnected from my mouth completely. The world was a fuzzy place with only warm hands and cool grey eyes that tethered me to its surface leaving the rest of me numb to all stimulus. The clergy bid me to slip the ring on Christian's hand and I reach with trembling fingers almost missing his ring finger altogether. Christian grasped my hands bringing them up for a tender kiss; his trembling fingers betrayed the powerful illusion of calm he had been projecting during my vows.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Christian beamed at me and enveloped me in his arms for a kiss. I could feel my body tilt backwards as Christian dipped me into our first kiss as man and wife. The firm press of his lips against mine brought back all sensation and color to my senses. This man who pushed a breath of life into me and woke me from a deep slumber was now my husband and I his wife.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Let me just apologize for taking so long. This story actually has a few more chapters to go before the end. You didn't think I'd leave you hanging on the wedding night? No, smut abounds in the next chapter! This chapter was originally much longer since I wanted to fit everything up until their return to Seattle in it, but 4500 words was enough.

One of the main reasons why I let this go for so long without an update is because I was completely burnt out after the last chapter. I think it was 16K words mostly full of fanservice. I was so excited to get it done that when I posted it, I felt accomplished. That is a bad thing for me. Being accomplished means no muse. My beta must think I'm dead and I'm embarrassed enough as it is that I didn't contact her so…yes. This is an unbeta'd chapter. Sorry, friend. I'm going to hide now.

Also I got involved (again) in a fandom that I really ought to hate…then I discovered Once Upon A Time…really Captain Hook and Emma Swan. When I say I've discovered, what I mean is I've read almost every damn fanfic for Emma/Hook. I've written a few things for OUAT and even posted several fanarts to my **Deviantart (bunnyloveyou**) and **Tumblr (somethingalltogether)** page. I hope to draw a Jamie Dornan portrait after I finish my current WIP.

Another thing, with two children under the age of three, it's been a little busy. Just today while editing this chapter, I looked up to see a poop smeared boy in the living room. Any tips on potty training? I love my kids and wouldn't trade them for anything, but dear God child. Poop.

As always, thank you for reading and sticking by me. Hopefully you'll **_review_** and let me know what I've done wrong/right. You can find me on _**Pinterest (somethingalltogether**_) for some Fifty Shades pins as well as pictures of things described in the chapter above. I even have some pins for my art. (Shameless self promotion is actually asking for your critiques)


End file.
